Paint it Black
by RosemaryW
Summary: After a period of absence, Hal is making his comeback and he's aiming for the top.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer **__All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Reviews are very welcome and always appreciated!_

He carefully wound the bandages around his knuckles. It was time to get a new roll he decided, glancing down at his hands. The formally white fabric had become a stained with blood, these fights were becoming an almost nightly occurrence. He took a few deep breaths, savouring the cold air filling his lungs. The sickly sweet smell of fat emanating from a nearby house threatened to awaken the hunger that currently lay dormant in the depth of his stomach.

'You ready mate?' asked a rough voice as he received at thump to the centre of his back, returning his attention to the moment at hand, 'fight's about to start. Come on.'

He nodded as he followed the other man down the alleyway and into the inn. The air inside was laced with the stench of stale sweat and alcohol. A thick cloud of cigar smoke hung over the punters and the pounding of human hearts drowned out the sound of a group of musicians playing in the corner. He stopped at the bar on his way to a makeshift boxing ring that had been made in the centre of the room. The barmaid poured him a whisky before he had even asked. 'Can't keep you away can we?' she formed her mouth into a crooked smile revealing tobacco stained teeth.

Hal took the whisky without paying and knocked it back, slamming the glass back onto the bar as he made his way to the ring.

His opponent was already waiting for him in the ring. He was a massive beast of a man. His stiff posture suggested a military background ,this was confirmed when he turned his back to Hal revealing an army emblem tattooed on the back of his neck. The soldier was far bigger than him. His arms rippled with muscles which were emphasised by the sweat glistening on them in the low lights. To the spectators it looked like an easy fight for the bigger man. Hal knew different, noticing a slight limp as the man walked toward him.

The two men began to circle one another as the crowd started to bay for blood. Hal observed his opponent carefully. The soldier had a feral look in his pale grey eyes. His physical advantage would be lessened by the anger that he was barely holding back: the anger which would hopefully cause him to lose control and fight carelessly. Strength meant nothing if you couldn't back it up with skill and tactics. He was looking forward to this one.

The limp Hal had noticed as he entered the ring might be his only physical ailment, but the soldier's wild eyes suggested that there were mental scars that would soon bubble to the surface. Hal allowed himself a grim smile. He could hear the man's heart beating erratically in his chest and beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead. The soldier grabbed a tankard of ale from the hand of a spectator and knocked it back. He then returned to the centre of the ring to face Hal. The landlord motioned for the fight to begin.

The soldier lunged toward him, fists raised. Hal quickly sidestepped, sending a playful blow to the back of the other man's head. He ducked to dodge another blow as the larger man swung round to face him before moving in close catching his opponent on his nose with a short sharp jab. This angered the soldier who lunged at Hal, lifting his leg to land a solid kick to the smaller man's stomach. Hal fell back slightly, a grin broke onto his face._ So it was going to be a dirty fight,_ he thought. That was good. Much more fun. The soldier squared up to Hal, trying to intimidate him with his immense size. His breath was rank with alcohol and tobacco and the smell of cheap cologne polluted the air around him.

Hal lunged at the larger man sending fists hurtling at his face in quick succession. He met his target. The man spluttered as loose teeth and blood flowed from his mouth. A drop landed at the corner of Hal's mouth and without thinking his tongue darted out to catch it, savouring the sweet metallic flavour. 'Shit' he muttered under his breath, he felt his face fangs bursting through his gums but managed to control himself before the change became visible. Not before the soldier had his revenge though. His fist careered into Hal's nose as he was concentrating on holding back his fangs. His blood ran down his lips and dripped from his chin.

The drop of blood awoke the predator's instinct. Before the soldier could land another blow Hal had leapt to the side and begun a dance around his opponent, throwing fast jabs to catch his attention followed by hard blows to the man's head and ribs. He could see the soldier was getting tired now. His attacks were becoming half hearted and sloppy. Every move was telegraphed and Hal dodged them easily. He was a cat dancing round his prey, relishing the other mans confusion and frustration. The soldier's eyes began to cloud over as the repeated blows to his head took effect. Hal was getting bored now, it had become too easy. He finished the fight with a solid kick to the soldier's ribs, causing him to bend double coughing up blood and then knocked him to the floor with an elbow to the temple.

The taste of blood had stirred something inside him and that something had not been satisfied by the fight alone. He could feel the mask slipping. He starred down at the fallen soldier, his head was a bloody mess but he was still alive. He could still taste the sweet blood from during the fight, the sound of the soldiers heart pounding seemed to steadily get louder until it drowned out the baying of the spectators._ It would be so easy_, he thought. In one second he could change everything. Return to the life that was rightfully his. Then there was something else, another scent. One that didn't belong.

He came to his senses and staggered back. He fled from the ring without a second glance at his opponent and barged his way through the spectators He needed to get away, he needed good clean air. He didn't stop running until he was out of the town centre, away from any people.

* * *

Sarah couldn't sleep. Her body temperature was through the roof and thoughts of her sister lying dying in the room next to hers occupied her tired mind. She always dreaded the night before the full moon when the wolf began to make its presence known, it made her short tempered, impatient and aggressive. Not ideal when she had Rebecca to look after. The wolf liked to come first, it didn't appreciate not being the top priority.

She threw the blanket off the bed and sat up in frustration. The sound of the front door slamming made her jump. She cautiously retrieved the dagger from beneath her pillow and tiptoed down the stairs making sure to avoid the creaky ones, she tripped on the last one which somewhat removed the element of surprise.

There was a figure slouched against the thick wooden door. He was curled up head in hands like a small child.

'Hal?' she asked cautiously.

He looked up at her. He was a mess. Damp sweaty hair hung loosely around his bloodied and bruised face.

'Jesus Christ you look awful.' She took a seat beside him and for the first time noticed the blood. 'Christ Hal, have you fed?'

Hal remained silent.

'You told me that was all over, you_ promised_ me it was over.' She tried to keep her voice down so as not to disturb her sister.

'It is.' He looked down.

'You're covered in blood!'

'I got in a fight. I wanted to drink, but I didn't! I stopped myself and I ran!' the words tumbled out of his mouth. 'It's like it's clawing me back Sarah…'It's like a tide turning. It's a force of nature, I can't stop it.'

He sounded so desperate, so pathetic. It made her feel sick. She got up and went to sit on the table. She couldn't stand to be close to him right now. 'If you really don't want to do something, you don't do it. If you end up back where you were, the only one who will have made the decisions that put you there will have been you.'

'It's not always that simple.'

'It is that simple. If you decide to stop fighting it, that's a choice you make. You're over 250 years old Hal, take some responsibility for once in your fucking life!' she spat. She pushed herself to her feet. 'Look Hal, if you're struggling then I'm here for you. Heaven knows you've got me through the worst years of my life. But I can't help if you don't tell me what's happening with you.'

'I didn't want to burden you. Rebecca's been so ill, I…'

'Don't you dare bring her into this, don't make her your excuse!'

Hal stood, 'I need some air.' His voice wavered. 'I'm sorry, for all of this. In the morning we'll talk. I 'll talk.' he sounded as though he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

'And you'll start being honest?' she asked sceptically.

'I'll start being honest.' He agreed.

* * *

He walked until he was out of earshot of the house. 'Are you going to come out of the shadows then?' he called out into the dark. He heard the footsteps approaching but didn't turn to face her. 'You were at the Inn weren't you? I thought I recognised your scent.'

* * *

When she got up there was no sign of him. At first she had thought that he simply had gone into the countryside for the day as he sometimes did, and had forgotten to leave a note. When he was still gone the following morning she began to worry and when after a week he still hadn't returned she began to accept that he wasn't coming back.

Hal had told her snippets of his past but hadn't ever gone into much detail. At the time she had been grateful for this. It had been quite enough to discover that she had become a werewolf and that the monsters from her mother's stories were largely based in fact. To be confronted with graphic details of a vampire's misdeeds would have been too much entirely. Now however she was realising that her lack of knowledge about the more gory details of his past meant that she was completely unprepared in the now very likely event that he had now reverted. _Better the devil you know_ didn't the saying go?

He had told her that if he went back on the blood he would most likely turn on her. That she should run. She had planned to at first, packed a trunk ready to leave forever.

There was just the matter of her sister lying close to death upstairs. If she ran she would have to leave her behind. She didn't think that Rebecca would last more than a few weeks, even with her care. She hated herself for even contemplating leaving her. How long would she last alone? She couldn't pass her burden onto their neighbours. They had enough troubles already without being saddled with hers as well. She had been told once that you could survive for a week without water, but seven days alone, dying would seem like centuries. Then there was the risk that he would come back, find Rebecca and do god knew what to her. She shuddered at the thought. But what were the alternatives? She could kill her before she left; smother her with a pillow while she slept. After all, everyone knew she was dying. No one would suspect a thing.

She slumped onto the chair and dropped her head into her hands. She really didn't have any options. She couldn't kill her sister while she slept and she couldn't leave her to starve, or even worse, for him to find. She stood up and went to unpack the half filled trunk. It was decided. she would stay and she would care for her sister until the end, however long that took.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note: **__A bit more scene setting here but please stick with me! The characters from the previous chapter haven't been forgotten about, they're just waiting their turn._

_Reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

**2 months later**

Hal nodded in what he hoped were the appropriate places as Joseph carried on with yet another of his tall tales. The legend that the other vampire had built for himself was as brittle as the skeletons of the leaves which now littered the frozen ground, delicately constructed and fascinating to study. Picking it all apart was turning out to be even easier than he had anticipated.

He had known of Joseph Hughes by reputation before his own absence, he had originally seemed like any other run of the mill vampire bureaucrat. But somehow in the last few years he had risen to the highest office in London. The other vampire was charming and persuasive but lacking in vision and, in Hal's opinion, intelligence. His susceptibility to flattery had made him a surprisingly easy target . A few well-placed words and gestures and Hal had been rewarded with a seat at his right hand.

Joseph was a master of words but little else. He had however, been a very wealthy and highly placed individual when he had been recruited. It was as a result of this, and his considerable charm, that he had quickly become an influential figure in the vampire community which was precisely why Hal was now sitting by his side listening to his highly exaggerated stories of derring-do.

He glanced over at his Joseph who was still contentedly retelling his fables to the gathered vampires, completely unaware that he his newest companion was no longer listening.

'Bloody hounds.' Interjected one of the group, Petr his name was. From what Hal could gather, the only reason for his recruitment was the fact that he was the size of a bear. It certainly wasn't for his cunning or intellect. 'Any dogs round these parts?' Petr continued. Hal presumed Joseph's story must have finally reached its conclusion.

'I doubt it any longer. I killed hundreds of them, Snow couldn't thank me enough.' The look of self satisfaction that had spread across Joseph's face was making Hal feel rather nauseous. He took a sip of his ale.

'If Snow feels so indebted to you, why does he never grace us with his presence?' Hal broke in. He allowed himself a small smile as Joseph's jaw tightened. 'I mean, shouldn't he at least have given you a castle or something? Raised your budget at the very least?'

Joseph's face began to redden. 'Well, I…'

Hal cut in again, trying to sound as innocuous as possible. 'I mean, you've done all these wonderful feats,' he paused, '...or so you say. But here you all are, sitting round tables in public houses in the wrong part of town drinking the blood of over-ripened whores and reminiscing about feasting on carrion from battlefields like vultures. It's hardly a lifestyle befitting of a hero and his men is it? I thought this was meant to be vampire high society!' He could hear murmurs spreading around the table. All eyes were now on him and Joseph who now had a look of quiet fury spread across his features.

'What are you trying to say Hal?' asked Lucas with a detached curiosity. Hal had almost forgotten Lucas was there. He hardly ever spoke, preferring to sit silently observing the group. Lucas unsettled Hal. He needed to have a good idea which of the vampires he could rely on to be standing by his side when the dust settled, but with Lucas there was simply no way of knowing.

'Just making an observation.' Hal replied softly. 'It does seem rather odd, don't you think? Unless of course you _have_ received rewards for your endeavours but you're choosing to keep the spoils to yourself…' He smiled at Joseph who was just about managing to contain his anger. 'This Ale is piss.' Hal announced as he stood. 'I'm going to find myself something a little stronger.' He didn't look back as he walked to the door.

* * *

It was a crisp night and the London streets were lit up by a blanket of freshly fallen snow. Hal pulled his coat snugly around himself, though it was a more through force of habit than necessity. He could still feel the cold, but it no longer bothered him. His breath no longer condensed into a fine fog in the cold air. He hadn't ever become used to that he mused as he studied the streets for a suitable victim. He looked down at his watch, he still had time for a hunt before his appointment.

He could hear his maker's voice in his head, still unwilling to leave him alone after all this time,'always go for the ones that won't be missed.' Fuck that he thought. Tonight he didn't want to slip away into the night unnoticed. Tonight he wanted to cause a scene. He looked down at his clothing. A smarter coat and he could easily pass for a gentleman. That would be simple enough to sort out.

He scanned the crowd for an appropriate candidate and spotted a young man of a similar build to him walking alone and dressed in a smart overcoat. Hal began to follow a few paces behind him until the man turned onto a quieter street. He glanced around for potential witnesses, a few drunks littered the doorways but he doubted they would cause him any problems. He stole up behind the man and swiftly snapped his neck. He carefully removed the man's overcoat and let the corpse drop to the floor. As he pulled on his new garment and headed out back onto the busy thoroughfare he glimpsed the ghost of the young man standing stunned in the doorway staring wordlessly at his body.

He came to a halt outside a grand townhouse in Mayfair. There was a party going on inside. A golden glow shone through the windows and at the entrance stood a gaggle of society ladies clad in jewel coloured dresses and heavy fur stoles. He was aware of his stomach churning as he listened to their cackles. He walked closer to get a better look and decided that they were a little older than was ideal for the plan.

He turned to walk away when he noticed a young girl leaning against the wall in the shadows. She couldn't have been older than nineteen. His stomach growled. She looked at him inquisitively as he came to stand beside her.

'My lady, why on earth is a girl as beautiful as yourself standing alone in the cold when there are such festivities to be had?' As her eyes met his he saw that they were wet with tears. Vulnerable. That was good.

'You are very kind sir.' She replied with a sad smile. She paused for a moment, 'I know that one shouldn't disrespect the wishes of one's mother…'

'But…' Hal urged her to continue.

'I don't know you.' She was hesitant

He looked around. There were too many witnesses to just grab her, much better that she follow him of her own accord. Her tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

'If I'm upset,' he confided, 'I sometimes find that it helps to talk to someone impartial about it. It can give one a fresh perspective, things are rarely as terrible as they seem in your head.'

This appeared to convince her. 'She me wants to marry a suitor she's picked out, but he's terrible! He's so old and so frightfully dull! The words tumbled clumsily from her mouth.

'How awfully sad for you,' He said, maintaining the eye contact between them. 'I've always believed you should do what you want, not what is expected of you.' He took a silk handkerchief he had found in his coat pocket and gently dabbed away her tears.

She met his eyes again. 'That's very easy for you to say sir. You are gentleman of means,' she said looking him and down, 'I am but a girl, there is what my parents choose for me and nothing else.'

'I don't believe that's true.' He took her hands in his, 'What do you want, right now?' he asked, hoping that she would take the bait.

'I want…' she hesitated and looked up to the night sky seeming to hope that it would contain all the answers. 'I want to be swept of my feet by a handsome gentleman and dance under the stars.' She looked at him hopefully

'I think I may be able to be of assistance to you there my lady.' He held out his hand to her to encourage her to follow him. She was still hesitant.

'My mother will notice if I'm gone for long.'

'One dance under the stars, now what harm could that do?' He smiled reassuringly. She was easily persuaded._ Thank God for society girls and their sheltered lives,_ thought Hal. She took his hand and smiled at him in anticipation.

'One dance.' She agreed.

Hal glanced around to check that no one was looking their way and led her into the snowy streets. He guided her away from the bustling central streets to one of the communal gardens nestled between the houses. He wished she would shut up. She was blathering on to herself, something about her mother and all the other girls at the ball but he could focus on was her quickening heart.

'Where are we going?' she was trying to sound calm but failed to conceal the excitement in her voice.

'I know the perfect place.' They came to a stop as they reached a walled garden.

As he led her into the dimly lit garden she suddenly became wary as she realised she was all alone with a strange man in the middle of the night. She stopped in her tracks. 'I don't know about this.' She said quietly. 'I really should go back.' She looked at the ground, not willing to meet his eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She pulled away from him but he tightened his grasp around her wrist. The girl's eyes widened in shock 'Sir, please.' She said tearfully, 'I said I wish to go home.'

Hal pushed her roughly against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream but he covered it firmly with his hand before any sound could escape. He brought his lips close to her ear. 'If you scream, I will kill you, do you understand?'

She nodded vigorously, eyes wide and filled with tears. 'I'll do anything you want' she sobbed. He laughed at that. Part of him was tempted, but that wasn't on the agenda until later and he doubted that this girl would have the skills to satisfy him. She looked pathetic: all runny nosed and wet faced.

He pulled her towards him and moved his hand to the back of her neck. He felt a stirring as her heartbeat raced in panic and then plunged his teeth into her. She cried out in pain as he tore into the paper thin flesh of her neck. The rich aroma of the blood filled his nostrils, its smell was intoxicating and the panicked beating of her heart played to him like a seductive melody. Desperately he sunk his fangs further into the girl's neck as though stopping drinking would mean certain death. The girl's blood began to flow more slowly and he suddenly felt her dead weight in his arms and let the body drop to the floor. He glanced at her face. It wore an expression of surprise, as though she couldn't believe what had happened to her.

* * *

His appointment was only a few streets walk from here. He found a fountain on his way and splashed his face with water to wash off any remaining blood. He walked at a brisk pace, it was rude to be late after all.

The Harris's had a sizeable house. Not as grand as those in Mayfair, but its occupants obviously had a fair amount of money, all of which belonged to the man of the house. His young wife had managed to marry well. Susan Harris came from a respected family but her father had gambled away their fortune. She must have practically leapt at the much older Mr Harris once she realised his intentions towards her. Without him she would have had nothing and Hal knew she would do anything to protect her lavish lifestyle. He found humans almost depressing in their predictability.

He smoothed down his wig and checked over his clothes for blood stains. Once satisfied with his appearance he knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately. Susan had obviously been waiting for him.

'Mrs Harris' he took her hand in his and kissed it. 'Always a pleasure.'

She giggled and let him in.

* * *

Joseph took a sip of blood from the glass. It was passable but it didn't have the same effect drink straight from the vein. He looked across at the grandfather clock, it didn't look like he would have time for a hunt today.

He was still reeling from a meeting with Martin Harris, the chief magistrate. The youngest daughter of a prominent Member of Parliament had been found dead in a park in Mayfair in the early hours of the morning. She had bite marks on her neck and had been drained of blood. Harris had dared to suggest that maybe Joseph was losing his grip on the London vampires, that his long held authority was finally failing.

'It's one thing asking us to ignore the death of the odd whore that no one really cares about, but quite another to expect us to cover for you when your people kill prominent members of London society,' he had said. The threat was implicit and Joseph couldn't risk the collapse of his arrangement with Harris. For the first time in both his human or supernatural life he could feel his control slipping away from him

He spread all of his records from the last few months before him on the desk and began to pour over them to find some clue as to what was going on. As he looked over them a piece of the jigsaw fell into place. There, in black in white were a clear series of events. At the time they had occurred they appeared to be insignificant. But now as he looked at them together, it became clear that the ultimate effect of each and every one of them had been to damage and undermine the strength of his leadership.

There were the seemingly random deaths, both vampire and human which had widened the gulf between factions in the city. Legal sanctions imposed on crucial deals and important properties he held. It was as though someone was systematically deconstructing the empire he had so carefully maintained.

He shook his head. He was being paranoid, seeing patterns where there were none. He gulped down the rest of the blood.

A thought had been niggling at him all morning. Part of him wanted to leave the thought unaddressed, dismiss it as a small and harmless shadow at the edge of his conscious. He generally tried to avoid confronting uncomfortable truths. However, he had a feeling that if he ignored this particular hunch it would result in him being properly dead.

There was something someone had said, but he couldn't place who. His hangover from the night before was clouding everything in a thick fog. He slammed his fist down on the table in frustration and poured himself another drink.

He took a deep breath. First he needed to limit the damage. His empire may be teetering, but he would not let it fall. He knew from personal experience that vampires who fell from office tended to come to unpleasant ends. He needed help, he knew that he couldn't fix this alone.

Hal. Hal could help. Joseph had been so delighted when the younger vampire had first approached him had first approached him. The boy had been missing in action for a few years before he had arrived at Joseph's door but his reputation had preceded him and Joseph had welcomed him with open arms. For a vampire of his standing Joseph Hughes was extremely trusting.

In his short time with Joseph, Hal had slipped effortlessly into the role as his most trusted advisor. Admittedly he was also Joseph's most outspoken critic, but he got the job done which was what mattered at the end of the day. Joseph thought of Hal as a man of action whereas his own skills rested in words,charm and money. He couldn't remember how he had coped without him, the boy seemed to have solutions to problems that hadn't even occurred to Joseph yet.

He poured the glass of blood greedily down his throat and suddenly the fog lifted.

Shit.

Hal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for feedback so far, really good to hear your thoughts. As always reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

Hal tried to ignore the knocking on his door but it was showing no sign of stopping. He begrudgingly pushed himself out of bed and frowned as his stomach rumbled, his appetite had been insatiable ever since he had returned to the vampires. A thought popped into his head that maybe someone had sent him up a human, that would somewhat make up for the unwelcome awakening. He wasn't sure exactly what the time was, but he was fairly certain that breakfast had long since passed. He sidled over to the door with murder on his mind.

'Hal' Emilia greeted him from the doorway. 'I think you may have a problem.'

He grimaced when he saw who it was, he really wasn't in the mood for her bullshit this morning. 'I have lots of problems, mainly caused by you.' he smiled sarcastically. 'What do you want from me?' It wasn't the first time that he had cursed the day he had turned her, it hadn't been his smartest decision in hindsight. He had thought about ending her on more occasions than he cared to count but something would always stop him. It was probably guilt, but he would never admit it.

'Joseph suspects that you're trying to usurp him.'

'Now why ever would he think that?' Hal drawled, not wanting to give the impression that he was taking her seriously.

'You've not exactly been subtle from what I've heard.'

Hal softened his stance slightly and stepped aside to let Emilia pass through the door into his chambers and then shut it behind her.

'You can't keep turning up at my door whenever you fancy you know. People might think it improper.'

Emilia raised a sculpted brow, 'Yes, because you are usually a such a shining example of propriety.'

He slammed the door shut behind her. 'Sarcasm doesn't become you Emilia. I came back when you asked me to, I gave you a position in my household. The least you could do is to show me some respect.'

'You only came back because I threatened the dog and her sister.' she said taking a seat on his bed. She looked up at him suggestively, twisting her hair between her dainty fingers.

Hal ignored the invitation. 'You think too highly of yourself Emilia.' he said dismissively. 'I didn't come back because of your threat. I came back because if you could find me then anyone could. I didn't want put that family in any more danger than I already had.'

Emilia stood up and smoothed the silk sheets, she looked as though she was about to burst into tears. 'You're still showing more compassion for that dog than you ever showed for me.' She gave a small nod as if confirming some suspicion to herself. 'What do you think Joseph would say to that?' she taunted. 'I hear he saw some dog fights when he was in Europe and by all accounts was very enamored with the idea. I'm sure he would love to know where to find a dog so he could host his own.' She was caught up in her tirade and failed to notice Hal's stormy expression. 'Imagine the damage it would do to your reputation, the Golden Boy of London, a werewolf sympathizer.'

She didn't register the slap until her cheek was red and stinging from its impact. Hal's eyes had turned black, he gripped hold of her wrist making her wince with pain. 'Emilia, you don't want to cross me.' he hissed.

'What?' she was feeling bold now. 'Or you'll force yourself on me? Hold me prisoner? Murder me? Oh wait,' she paused for effect. 'You've already done all of those things haven't you? Fuck you Harry!' Emilia's voice had raised to a shout. She half expected someone to burst in to see what the commotion was, but then the screams of women probably rang through the halls of Hal's residence with alarming regularity.

She lowered her voice. 'All I'm asking you is for a bit of kindness,' she said shakily before taking a moment to compose herself. 'Anyway, you're avoiding the subject. There are whisperings that Joseph thinks that you're behind the events of the last few months. You might do well to tread carefully.'

'Emilia, Darling,' he took her hands in his causing her to flinch slightly. 'You underestimate me, short of a miracle, Joseph's leadership is finished.' She was the last person to whom he would confide any of the doubts he was having.

'You weren't this impulsive before…' she said cautiously.

'Sobriety does funny things to ones brain. I wouldn't recommend it.' He said flippantly before tilting his head forward and gently planting a kiss on her forehead.

He had a habit of doing that she noticed, brushing any reference to a possible weakness of his own to the side with a sarcastic comment and condescending gesture. If Joseph's downfall would be his habit of trusting the wrong people, Hal's would be his unfailing arrogance.

* * *

Rebecca must have passed through her door straight after her death, for when Sarah awoke the body was already cold and her sister's ghost was nowhere to be seen. Without thinking she took a seat beside the body and began plait her sister's hair. Rebecca had always always loved that, ever since she was tiny. She shakily brushed the comb softly through the brittle strands. She wiped away a tear and found herself softly dabbing away the sweat that had cooled on her sisters forehead. Her eyes were shut, thank god for small mercies. She must have died in her sleep.

She buried Rebecca in a clearing in the woods that flowered with Forget-me-nots in the spring. She couldn't afford a plot in the churchyard. In any case, if the last few years had taught her anything it was that if God was real he was not merciful and she wasn't particularly keen on entrusting her sister to his eternal care. She had seen a ghost pass through their door once, the light behind it had looked soft and she had felt a sense of peace as the spirit had passed through. If that was where her sister had gone, she thought, she could live with that.

She assumed that the first ten years of her life had been relatively happy, not that she could really remember much of it. It all seemed so long ago. Her mother had died giving birth to Rebecca. Her father had given up on life that same day but didn't manage to make his official exit for another eight years. He had never taken to his younger daughter, not even trying to conceal the fact that he blamed her the little girl for his wife's untimely death. Rebecca had always been a sickly child and caring for her had consumed Sarah's life up to this point. She had given herself no time to find a husband, and of course people had talked but people would always talk. Thankfully due to her family's long presence in the village, she was largely left alone and had been viewed by the other villagers with curiosity rather than suspicion.

Hal's arrival had caused some eyebrows to be raised at first, but he had largely kept himself to himself and so people had accepted his presence with little bother. She had heard various versions of the stories made up by the villagers to explain his presence, some had decided that he was a distant cousin, here to help her in her time of need. Others insisted he was an illicit lover. To Sarah's relief the gossip had died down surprisingly quickly and people seemed happy to let them get on with their unconventional living arrangement in peace.

That was all in the past now of course. She left the village where she had spent her entire life not long after Rebecca had passed over. There were too many painful memories there. All that remained of her family were three bodies entrusted to the ground. There was also the risk that Hal would come back for her, but he had been gone for two months now. If he was going to return surely he would have done so already.

She strapped her last remaining belongings that she hadn't managed to sell to the back of her horse, took one last look at her old house and then pulled herself onto the saddle and rode the horse away from the village. She didn't look back. _No point living in the past_.

After much deliberation she had come to the conclusion that a convent was her best option. She wasn't under any illusion that it would an ideal solution, but beggars could not be choosers. She would need to somehow ensure that she could escape for the full moon, but that was almost a month away so she would deal with that problem nearer the time.

At first she had dreamt about a new life in London. That idea was quickly dismissed. It was one thing to be a woman living alone in the village where she had spent her entire life, quite another to be living alone in a city where she would be an outsider. She had heard stories about the things that happened to the girls that went there alone, swallowed up by the city's underworld never to be heard of again. Besides, her curse meant that living in any densely populated area was a recipe for certain disaster. She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

The Mother Superior's rooms were basic. Cold hard stone walls with nothing to give softness or comfort. The nun sat opposite her, a handsome stern woman who seemed to be channeling God's judgment onto Sarah with her hard grey eyes. She shifted on the wooden bench unable to get comfortable, unsure if her discomfort was due to the hardness of the bench or the nun's penetrating gaze. The nun asked Sarah to hand over all of her possessions and to pay a modest sum as a dowry and that was that.

Her days in the convent were rigidly structured into a regime of work, penitence and prayer. Her life was controlled by the ringing of the convent bell. She preferred the work to the silence of penitence and the hypocrisy she felt during prayer. Her role was to tend the vegetable gardens. It suited her, she liked to be in the outdoors listening to the birds singing._Keep busy keep sane _became her new mantra. The imposing walls didn't bother her as they once would have, they were her protection from the outside world. For the first time since Hal had left, she finally felt safe.

* * *

He would never tell her so, but Hal was glad of Emilia's warning. Joseph had requested a meeting and he was now outside the imposing carved wooden door of the office waiting for the leader of London to invite him in. Joseph had told him to be there for three, it was now twenty past four. The older vampire was keeping him waiting in what Hal assumed was an assertion of his authority.

Finally, the door to Joseph's office opened. Hal stood up to greet him and the pair shook hands, an uncharacteristically formal greeting. Joseph was flanked by his two most trusted guards and when the older vampire sat down they stayed by his side. Hal was suddenly glad of the reassuring presence of the stake hidden under his coat. Emilia might be a crazy bitch, but she appeared to be right about this. Prior to today, meetings between Joseph and him had been strictly private. The presence of the guards was making Hal's alarm bells ring.

'Hal,' Joseph's rough voice interrupted his thoughts, 'please' he gestured to the chair. 'Take a seat.'

Hal obeyed, not taking his eyes off Joseph for a second. The other vampire's shoulders slumped forwards and he kept rubbing his eyes, he looked exhausted.

There was a painfully long silence as Joseph seemed to be trying to work out how to begin. Hal decided to make it easier for the other man. 'You called me here urgently. Then you make me wait outside for over an hour and now you're sitting staring at me with your mouth agape. Not to be disrespectful _my lord_, but I am a busy man.' He moved to push himself to his feet.

One of Joseph's guards was next to him with impressive speed. Hal felt the guard's hand pushing firmly down on his shoulder. He relaxed back into the seat.

'You're not going anywhere' Joseph said firmly before taking a deep breath. 'You really think I'm stupid don't you? That I wouldn't notice what you were doing.'

Hal remained silent. He wanted to see Joseph's full deck of cards before he revealed any of his own.

'All those things that have happened since your arrival. At first I thought I was just having a run of bad luck, or that maybe I needed to rule with a heavier hand. But something made me look closer and suddenly I saw how strategic it all was, and how your greedy finger prints were all over it.' Joseph was looking annoyingly pleased with himself as he relaxed back into his chair and took a long drag of his cigar.

'You've been plotting my downfall since the moment you arrived back in London.' Hal opened his mouth to speak, but Joseph cut him off before any sound could come out. 'Don't insult my intelligence even more by trying to deny it.' He folded his arms and waited for Hal's response.

_Well, fuck._

This was not part of the plan, it was all happening too soon. He had at least expected Joseph to tip-toe around the subject for a while waiting for him to slip up, not just to go straight for the jugular. That was usually his own style. Not Joseph's.

Hal nodded, hoping that his voice would not betray his nerves. 'You don't mind, do you?' he asked as he wrapped his hand stiffly around the carafe of blood sitting on Joseph's desk and poured himself a glass before greedily gulping it down.

'So what gave me away then?'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note: **Thanks for all the feedback so far, really good to hear your thoughts and any ideas. As always r__eviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

Joseph was taken aback at how easily Hal had given himself up. The ease with which he had procured a confession concerned him more than he wanted to let on.

'Something Lucas said last night in the tavern after you'd left. And of course then that MP's daughter getting killed in Mayfair later that evening. Someone saw her talking to a man fitting your description. At first I wondered how you could be so stupid, but then I realised that you don't do anything without a good reason.'

Hal pursed his lips and nodded, 'I'm impressed.'

He glanced up at the guard standing beside Joseph, the guard winked at him. Hal gave a subtle nod to show he'd seen the gesture. He was going to have to take a gamble here. His plan wasn't anywhere near ready, but it was either this or ending a pile of ash on the floor, and he didn't particularly fancy dying today. Trusting the guard was a risk, but it was better than the alternative.

He slowly raised his hands in surrender. 'Well done, you've got me.'

'You're just going to surrender?' Joseph didn't veil his surprise and Hal could hear the distrust seeping through his voice.

Before the guard standing beside him could react, Hal had jumped to his feet stake in hand and without turning away from Joseph, rammed the stake into the guard's heart.

'Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the surrendering type.'

Joseph frantically turned to the guard standing beside him, his face dropped in horror as the guard stepped aside. 'What are you doing?' he yelled at him. The guard remained silent.

Hal strolled over to the door and twisted the key in the lock. He turned his attention to Joseph who was doing his best to remain calm. The remaining guard had taken up position behind Joseph and was holding him in place.

Hal spun the stake idly in his hand. 'You never stood a chance. Even if your little intervention today had been successful, your empire would still have tumbled around you. The rot had set in long before I arrived.'

'You won't get away with this.' Hal tried to suppress a giggle at Joseph's attempt at defiance. 'You can't just kill the leader of London and there be no consequences.'

The guard maneuvered Joseph so that he was standing before Hal. 'You kill me, and then what? The Old Ones are hardly just going to let someone like you lead London, they wouldn't lend their support to my murderer!' the man was practically crying.

'I used to think that your bravado was just a mask you wore to hide your inadequacies.' Hal shook his head. 'But you really do believe your own hype, don't you?' He noticed that Joseph's eyes were transfixed on the stake, he spun it in his hand again and smiled.

'It's nothing personal you understand,' Hal rested the stake at Joseph's heart. 'I just think that I'd do a better job than you. Also the notion of the bastard son of a whore running London's vampire society is quite poetic, don't you agree?'He plunged the stake into Joseph's chest, 'and I don't like to leave loose ends.' He told the empty pile of clothes now lying at his feet.

He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. 'I wasn't sure how it was going to go there for a moment.' He turned to the remaining guard. 'It's Dmitri, isn't it? I didn't recognise you at first. Thank you.'

'It's nothing Sir.' Dmitri bowed his head in deference. 'If you don't mind me asking Sir, what happens now?'

Hal grinned at the young vampire. 'Tonight I celebrate.'

'And me?' Dmitri asked eagerly, 'If it weren't for me you would be dead. I trust you will remember that.' Hal could hear the confidence leaving the younger vampire as he spoke.

Hal shoved the stake into the other vampire's heart. 'I'm sorry Dmitri, but I just can't abide being in your debt for this.'

* * *

The Magistrate always hated coming here. He found the vampire's London headquarters offensively innocuous and when he left he couldn't help feeling that his complicity in all this had stained him with blood which would never wash away.

This was the only part of his job which he actively disliked. It was also the one part of the job they didn't tell you about before you were appointed to the position. If he had realised that a large part of his role would be to ignore the actions of cold blooded murderers he would have said 'thank you, but no thank you' and that would have been that. Whatever dreams he had held of upholding His Majesty's justice had been long since smothered.

He had made his position perfectly clear to Joseph and he had no intention of budging. He would have nothing more to do with this, he couldn't live with it on his conscience. He felt his resolve leaving him as he entered the lion's den. A sullen face vampire met him at the door and led him through a deep red corridor to Joseph's office. As the door was opened for him he was surprised to find that it was not Joseph sitting before him.

The vampire sitting in Joseph's seat had been turned at a much younger age than Joseph, but it was impossible for Martin to even begin to guess how old he actually was. He observed that there was an empty seat on the other side of the desk to the vampire but it was not offered and he did not feel comfortable taking it of his own accord.

'I've already told Joseph that I'm not going to do this anymore, I…'

The vampire cut him off before he could continue. 'Yes, well Joseph is gone and you will be dealing with me from now on.' The sneer that seemed to be painted onto the vampire's face could also be heard in his voice.

Martin watched as he took a sip of a dark red liquid which was too thick to be wine. He felt bile rising in his throat and forced himself to gulp it back down. He had never particularly liked Joseph, but at least he had presented him with a façade of humanity when they had to deal with each other, it didn't seem as though this man had any intentions of doing the same.

'And who are you exactly?' Martin mentally kicked himself for allowing his voice to betray his unease.

'My name is Hal Yorke. I was previously Joseph's right hand, and now I've taken his place.' His voice was flat and certain leaving no room for questions.

'Then you will know that I will no longer be doing business with your sort.' Martin blurted out with false confidence

Hal Yorke smiled back. 'Oh, I think you will,'

Martin hadn't thought it possible for someone to make him more uncomfortable than Joseph had, but this man was proving him wrong on that count. 'and why would I do that?' He almost hoped that the vampire would not answer that question.

'Because you have a wife and daughter whom you love very much.' Hal smiled again. 'It would be tragic if something were to happen to them.'

Joseph felt the bile rise in his throat again. 'You wouldn't' he choked out.

'I would.' The vampire replied firmly. He stood up and walked around the desk towards Martin. 'So you will continue to do your work for us as you were before?'

Martin felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. He nodded weakly. He didn't doubt for a second that this vampire would hesitate to follow through on his threat. For what felt like the hundredth time in a few short minutes he found himself missing Joseph who was quickly seeming like a kitten in comparison to this Hal Yorke.

Hal held out his hand to him, Martin took it and shook it limply, hoping that Hal wouldn't notice how much he was shaking. He thanked god that the vampire was wearing silk gloves, he didn't think he would have been able to bear touching his bare hand.

Hal smiled brightly, 'I'm so glad we could come to an agreement.'

* * *

This felt right. It was where he should be.

The room had fallen silent as he entered, heads bowed to him as he passed. The ease at which the vampires had fallen into line behind him had been a pleasant surprise. There had been a few dissenters carrying what Hal saw as a delusional loyalty to Joseph, but he had dealt with them quickly and brutally. He doubted that others would want to follow in their footsteps.

The air in the drawing room was heavy with cigar smoke. He saw that his men had got some human girls in. It was early in the evening and blood was yet to be spilt, but as the night wore on he expected that the walls would be painted red. Shouts of congratulations and the clinking of glasses in his honour began to echo around the room. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

He carried on walking through to his private quarters and grinned as he spotted Emilia lounging against the pianoforte. His smile faded when he saw that she was in deep conversation with a man he didn't recognise. His attire was expensive but not in fitting with the fashions of the capital, the man exuded wealth but didn't wear it comfortably.

Emilia looked ravishing in burgundy brocade, he was glad she had made the effort for once. She and her companion turned to face him as he approached.

'Mr Yorke.' The man growled in a dense Scottish accent , 'My Lady,' he said turning to Emilia. 'Would you give me and Mr Yorke a moment to talk in private?' Emilia curtsied to them both and made her exit.

Hal awaited what he thought was the inevitable deferential bow that he could now expect as the leader of London but the man made no such gesture. He had an unpleasant face, thought Hal. Rough skin and clumsily arranged features, the look of someone who had taken part in many brawls during his time.

'And to whom am I speaking?' asked Hal curtly.

'My name is Angus Fraser.'

Hal snorted. 'I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name.'

The man took a long drag of his pipe, exhaling the smoke directly into Hal's face. 'I am a representative of Edgar Wyndham. Perhaps you are familiar that name?' Fraser raised an eyebrow.

Hal had. The Old One cast a long shadow from his Scottish residence. Joseph had been in equal parts in wonder and terror at the mention of him. He nodded gingerly. 'Of course.' He bowed his head to the other vampire. 'And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?'

'Well, I had come here to do some business with your predecessor. But it appears that you saw fit to dispose of him and take his place.' The vampire carelessly knocked a glass of blood sitting on the edge the pianoforte spilling the contents into the instruments inner workings . Hal bristled with irritation, the instrument had cost him a small fortune.

'It makes me wonder,' the vampire continued leisurely, 'what kind of man decides that he knows better then those men, much more experienced than he, that chose Joseph in the first place? We have a hierarchy in place in our society. _You_ have disrupted it.'

'Your _chosen leader_ was an idiot. He would have guided this city into chaos. You should be thanking me for saving this establishment.'

Fraser laughed. 'You clearly hold a high opinion of yourself Mr Yorke. You'd best pray to whatever force our kind answer to that the Old Ones agree.'

He made his way to the door of Hal's quarters before turning back to him 'I expect Mr Wyndham will want to assess this situation himself. I would suggest that you learn some humility before then.' Angus Fraser turned and left.

Hal heard light footsteps making their way back into his room and felt a slender arm intertwine itself with his own.

'What was all that about then? He was rather a strange fellow wasn't he?' Emilia whispered in his ear.

'He was a representative of Edgar Wyndham.' Hal said in a strangled voice.

Emilia's eyebrows raised in surprise. 'As in, Edgar Wyndham the Old One?'

Hal seated on the chaise longue. 'It seems we shall be expecting an esteemed guest in the very near future.' Emilia noted that he didn't seem too happy about the prospect.

'Isn't that a good thing?'

Hal remained silent. He reached over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a glass of blood. 'Before I arrived, what were you discussing with him?'

Emilia took a seat beside him. 'He was asking me about you.' She watched as a flash of panic crossed Hal's features. 'Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything controversial,' she said hurriedly, 'I'm on your side Harry.'

He let out a long breath and wrapped an arm around gently her shoulders before pulling her close into him. 'yes.' He said almost to himself, 'Yes, I know you are.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note: **Thanks for all the feedback so far, really good to hear your thoughts and any ideas. As always r__eviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

_I've had a few historical accuracies pointed out (Thank you Helen Nita, much appreciated!) and have done my best to put most of them right. The plot hasn't changed, just the odd detail. It hadn't occurred to me that England would be so late establishing a proper police force! Accordingly, Martin Harris (formally the Chief Constable) has been changed to a Magistrate as this is more fitting with the period and still allows him to serve his function for the purpose of the story._

_Hopefully the story will seem a bit more of its time from now on! It's supposed to be around the early 1780's so Hal is about 270._

_Anyway, on with the story...quite a talky chapter, but more action is coming soon. Enjoy!_

She awoke like this too often, covered in bite marks and bruises with the weight of Hal's arm pinning her to the mattress. She turned her head to look at him. He was still fast asleep. He murmured something, a name perhaps?

'Sarah,' he muttered again as he pulled her closer to him. _The wolf _she thought bitterly

Suddenly she couldn't bear to be beside him. Even when he was with her, he wasn't _with her_, not really She gently rolled away from him to free herself from his arm and flinched as the dried blood that now glued them together pulled at her flesh. She tentatively placed her feet on the polished floor boards, being careful to not disturb him.

She froze as without warning his hand tightly gripped her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

'And where do you think you're going?' she turned to face him, his eyes were still heavy with sleep and his mouth was curved into a smile. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed, hands pushing down on her shoulders. Emilia flinched expecting a blow to the jaw but instead he pressed his lips firmly against her forehead. She would have almost found the gesture romantic if there wasn't a brutalised corpse on the floor next to the bed which was lying just within her line of sight. She turned her head to face away from him, she didn't want this. Not now.

'You were begging me for it last night.' he said laying a trail of kisses down her neck.

No Hal, please, not now.'

To her relief he didn't force it. 'Something's bothering you.' He narrowed his eyes as if trying to read her.

'Did you know that you whisper her name in your sleep, the wolf. Do you still care for her?'

Hal raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question and rolled off her onto his back. 'That's got nothing to do with you.'

'Of course not,' Emilia scowled, 'I mean, I only share your bed. I sometimes forget that with you that doesn't mean a thing.'

'You begged me to come back here, I did that. I owe you nothing else.'

'You took away my world. You dragged me into this life kicking and screaming, then a year later you left without saying a word.' He could hear the tears in her voice even though she was facing away from him.

He gripped her jaw in his hand and forced her to face him. 'You want me to be honest with you?' his voice was thick with anger, 'I felt sick when I saw you. You were a constant reminder of what I had become. The things I did to you haunted me, you represented everything that I despised about myself. I hated the man that I had become. So I left.'

'I don't understand' she could feel the tears pricking her eyes. 'If you hate what you are so much then why did you come back?'

'I came to the realisation that it was futile trying to fight what I am.' He bought his face so close to hers that they were almost touching. 'If you breathe a word of what I've said to anyone I will kill you.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, I would never betray you.' her voice trembled. 'Hal without you, I would have nothing.'

He released his grip on her and rolled over onto his back. 'I think you should leave now.'

* * *

The constant flattery had grown tiresome extremely quickly. On the whole Hal was pleased with how things had turned out since he had ended Joseph, there had been a few attempts on his life by the occasional Joseph loyalist, but the way he had dealt with the traitors seemed to have put others off from following in their footsteps. Nothing prevented mutiny better than the threat of spending the full moon in a cage with a werewolf.

The hall was full of fawning men who were old enough to know better. Men who had seen him as little more than an irritating upstart before he had taken office were now desperate for his attention All this bowing, offers of wine and other drinks, it really was pathetic he mused. Frankly he found it all rather nauseating.

The anticipated visit from Edgar Wyndham was still hanging over him like an executioner's axe. Regardless of the support he had gained for himself here, he was well aware that if Wyndham took against him it was all over. He could leave, run back to Sarah, to that quiet little life…_No. _He stopped himself, that life had been a lie. This was where he belonged, for better or worse. The air in the hall was cloying, suffocating His wig itched, his collar felt like it was strangling him. He tore open the fastening at his throat and cast the wig to the floor angrily He needed fresh air. Pushing aside the men crying out for his attention he swiftly made his way to the exit.

'Sir…' it was Lucas, one of the few of Joseph's counsellors that Hal had kept on. 'I was wondering if perhaps you could lend me your ear…'

Hal turned to face him black eyed and snarling.

The other vampire quickly backtracked. 'Of course it can wait Sir…'the man stammered. 'I did not mean to intrude…' he hurried back into the crowd out of danger's way.

'Christ Harry, you look dreadful.' The familiar voice snapped Hal out of his head.

He grinned as he saw his old friend's face. 'Lewis,' he laughed, 'your timing is impeccable. Though your wig is ridiculous' He said taking in his friend's appearance. 'I thought they couldn't get worse than the ones that English fashions dictate we wear, but apparently I was wrong.'

'Don't be so conservative Hal. I'll have you know that this is the height of fashion at Versailles.'

Hal raised a brow. 'I'll take your word for that. What brings you to London?'

'Well, you see, an old friend of mine recently took over running the place, so I thought I should offer him my congratulations.'

Hal looked to the ground, 'yes, well it is still early days.'

'Something on your mind my friend?'

'Have you ever come across a man named Angus Fraser?'

'Scotsman? Looks like someone forced his face through a washing mangle? I've met him briefly, bloody miserable fellow if I recall correctly…' he paused for thought, 'one of Edgar Wyndham's top men I believe.'

'I had a surprise visit from him two weeks ago. He had come to discuss policy with Joseph and…'

'and instead he found you,' Lewis finished. 'I can't imagine that went down too well.'

'I don't believe I made the best first impression.'

'No, I can't imagine you would. Fraser's known for being a bit of traditionalist.'

'Apparently I can expect a visit from Edgar Wyndham himself in the near future.'

Hal watched as Lewis's eyes widened. 'Hardly a comforting reaction' he noted.

'Well, good old Harry Yorke's got himself noticed by the Old Ones. That's an achievement in itself, even if it does end up leading to you being locked in a cage with a werewolf at the next full moon.'

'You always know the right thing to say don't you?' Hal said with a laugh.

'Yes, and then I make sure to say the opposite.' He slapped Hal's back. 'For the record, in a dog fight, I'd put my money on you.'

'How kind of you. shall we take a walk. I've not had any fresh air all day.'

* * *

The vampire's footsteps echoed as they walked the empty streets. If there was any prey to be had tonight, it was staying well hidden.

'You've still not told me why you were away for so long.' Hal could tell that he'd been waiting to ask that question all evening.

'It's not something I particularly like to dwell on.'

'People talk. As a species we really are terrible gossips.'

'It's personal.' He replied sharply.

'And we've been friends for a hundred years.'Lewis came to a halt and turned to face him, 'I don't want to take your place Hal. I have no interest in politics. I prefer life's simpler pleasures, I simply want to indulge in society, I have no urge to rule over it.'

Hal took a breath. 'It sounds so ridiculous now. I began to hate what I had become. I don't know what set it off. I met a man, Thomas was his name. He was a vampire who abstained from blood. He lived among men, I admired him. He made me think I could do that too.'

'And was he successful?'

Hal shook his head. 'He staked himself. It was two years after we met. He couldn't take it anymore, the craving. It never leaves you, it just claws at you until you can't take it anymore. He thought the only way to prevent himself killing again was to end himself.'

'I've heard stories like that before, they never end well.' Lewis stopped. 'So you're telling me you were clean for all that time? Even after that Thomas fellow killed himself? That's impressive, especially for someone with your appetites.' he gave Hal a jovial nudge which was ignored.

'I met someone. I found her in the forest the morning after a full moon. She had been attacked by a werewolf when she had stayed out too long in the woods foraging for food. I took her back to her family home where she lived with her sister, her father had recently died. I ended up staying. I helped her deal with her condition, she helped me deal with mine. It was a good life, while it lasted.'

'But now you're here. It can't have been that good.'

'Emilia found me, persuaded me to return. Honestly, my mind was already made up. I was just looking for an excuse.'

'Emilia's still around then?' he turned to Hal? 'She still in love with you?'

Hal cast him a dirty look.

'Dangerous subject?' Lewis laughed. 'Actually, I don't want to know. Even I find the relationship between the two of you disturbing. She could be a liability if she knows about your dog friend, though I don't suppose I need to tell you that.'

'I trust her.'

'Then you're an idiot. One day she'll see things for what they are and she'll turn on you as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note: **Thanks for all the feedback so far, really good to hear your thoughts and any ideas. As always r__eviews, comments and your ideas are very welcome and always appreciated!_

_Bit of a long chapter this time but there wasn't an appropriate place to split it. Enjoy!_

'Living dangerously I see.' Emilia nodded to Lewis's feet resting across Hal's immaculately organised papers. 'He'd have your head for that.' She lifted his feet and placed the on the ground. 'Where is he?'

'What?' Lewis feigned disappointment, 'no greeting? Are you not pleased to see me on this pleasant morning my lady?' He returned his feet to their resting place on the desk.

'It's important Lewis. I'm not in the mood for your games.'

'Last time I saw him he was escorting three ladies of ill repute to his chambers. It would be sensible to assume that he could be some time.' He winked.

'Then I shall wait for him.' She said taking a seat opposite Lewis.

'Do you not have any self respect?'

'I don't know what you mean.' Emilia replied defensively.

'After everything he did to you, you're still here, hoping he'll become the man you want him to be.'

'He cares about me.'

'Not in the way that you care about him. When it comes down to it, you're no different to him than the whores he drains on a nightly basis. I remember you when he first put you in that cell. You were so vibrant. You held on to who you were stubbornly, right until the end, all those qualities that are so admired in a man yet so despised in a girl such as yourself. I imagine you would have found human life painfully dull had you ever been given the chance to live it. Being forced to defer to a husband who would undoubtedly be your intellectual inferior, devoting you life to parasitic children that you would be obliged to love unconditionally solely because they had grown inside you.' He shook his head, 'although I disagreed with his actions at the time, Hal gave you a gift. You could have flourished in our world. We wouldn't have placed the same restraints on you as human society would have. Yet still you have become like any other inconsequential human woman who can't function without a man to tell her what to do and whose prime purpose in life is giving him pleasure wherever and whenever he demands it.'

Emilia's pain at his words was painted so obviously across her face that he almost felt disgust at himself for saying them.

He still doesn't know you gave me that knife does he?' her tone was sharp as cut glass.

'There's no reason for him to.'

'Why did you do it? I won't tell him. I've just always wondered.'

He shrugged. 'I felt sorry for you. It really is that simple. It would have been impossible to help you escape without alerting anyone, I was just giving you a way out.'

'And look how well that turned out.'

'And for that I truly am sorry. But my point remains. You're wasting yourself here with Hal. I kept an eye on you while he was gone. You were flourishing, now you've gone right back to where you started. Look, I have a household in York, you'd like it there.' He lit a pipe that had been lying on the desk and took a drag of it. 'My housekeeper always chastises me for not finding myself a wife in between my travels. I could instate you there,' he saw a look of alarm flash across her face. 'Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to fulfill any wifely duties, merely play the part whilst I'm around. You could make a life for yourself there outside his shadow.'

'I hear you've been in Paris.' Emilia changed the subject, 'it sounds delightful.'

'It is,' he could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to talk some sense into her, she was as stubborn as her maker in that respect. 'I plan to return soon. There's a tantalising sense of discontent building amongst the population, though you would never know from within the safety of the palace walls. But soon the pressure will become too great and I expect it will all blow up like a powder keg. It'll be wonderful.' He grinned.' I was thinking that I might take Hal with me for a couple of a weeks, it'd be just his sort of thing. It must be half a century since he last saw a war and he must be in dire need of a break. I hear that Magistrate is causing him trouble again, that man must have a death wish.'

'Should my ears be burning?' Hal's voice rang down the corridor.

'A good evening then?' Lewis asked as Hal walked through the door. He saw the irritated look on the other vampire's face and promptly removed his feet from the desk, Hal nodded in approval.

'Splendid. Although I suspect I'm the only one out of those involved that would see it that way.'

'Someone fought back I see' said Emilia in nodding to the ghost of a bruise that was forming on Hal's jaw.

Hal smirked, 'the silly bitch thought she could fight me off. My seat please Lewis.' Lewis obligingly stood up and allowed Hal to take his place. Hal turned to Emilia 'You're not going to cause another scene I hope. This isn't the time or place.'

'I've heard word that Edgar Wyndham is making his way down to our fair city. I thought you would want to know.' She replied stiffly.

Hal looked across to her with interest. 'A reputable source I trust?'

'The wife of one of Wyndham's lieutenants said that they received a letter informing them that his Lordship was on his way down and that they should arrange an appropriate tribute. So yes. A reliable source.'

Hal gulped. 'Well, my friends, we must make sure that everything is in order or else all our heads will be on the block.'

* * *

Lewis couldn't deny that the power enjoyed by his friend was intoxicating. The shift in the atmosphere as their party had entered the room was remarkable. The cacophony of noise emanating from the crowd before they had entered drowned out any attempt of conversation. The sight of the one and only Hal Yorke had reduced the crowd to silence.

Heads bowed in deference as they walked through the room, women batted their eyelashes in the hope of attracting his attentions. Hal walked through the silent crowd as though he was almost oblivious to the effect of his entrance, but glancing over to him Lewis could see a glint in his friend's eye. The bastard was loving this, Lewis smiled to himself. He couldn't for the life of him imagine this man living with a financially struggling werewolf for more than half a decade.

They had the best seats in the house of course. He hadn't expected anything less. The hall was cavernous and at the centre stood a huge thickly barred cage elevated on a stage. Their seats were in a cordoned off area between the main crowd and the cage. Hal was of course at the centre, Lewis at his left and Emilia sat stiffly at his right. A few hangers-on that Hal for some reason had decided to tolerate sat on either side of them. With a long table sat in front of them loaded with fine food and wine he felt a little like he was partaking in a sacrilegious interpretation of Da Vinci's last supper.

Once Hal was seated, the atmosphere in the hall seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and the noise began to build once more.

Forty five minutes to full moon. The dog and its unlucky opponent would make their entrance soon. He turned to ask Hal who the unfortunate stars of the evening's performance would be but he was busy nuzzling Emilia's neck. Lewis sighed, the man was like a dog on heat.

The noise of the crowd swelled again as the competitors were lead to the cage. The dog looked to be resigned to his fate and allowed himself to be dragged through the crowds. He made no attempt to fight his guards, he didn't even look at the crowd . A seasoned fighter Lewis guessed. The dog's opponent on the other hand was not going passively to his fate. He was raging against his chains, resisting at every step, the guards forced him on paying no heed to the man's struggle.

'Mr Yorke!' the man shouted, 'Mr Yorke, please.' He had dropped to his knees, 'I didn't do anything! I've been loyal to you from the start!' he begged. Hal motioned to the guards to throw him into the cage.

Lewis looked to Hal, 'It's entirely possible that he's telling the truth,' Hal whispered to him, 'but he's been making too many mistakes recently, it'll be a relief to be rid of him.'

Emilia was looking straight ahead, through the bars and beyond the cage. Lewis couldn't imagine that she would share Hal's taste for these fights, but here she was, ever the loyal mistress. She seemed more on edge than usual and stiffened at Hal's touch, perhaps some of what he had said to her that morning had hit home. A steward moved along their table topping up their glasses with fresh blood, Hal handed him a knife and asked for it to be given to the vampire in the cage, the steward nodded and passed the knife through the bars of the cage. The prisoner clutched it like it was made from solid gold.

Lewis looked at Hal questioningly. 'It makes the fight more interesting sometimes,' said Hal by way of an explanation. 'In their desperation their common sense escapes them, they stab the beast and are rewarded by a spray of burning blood.'

The dog was sitting in the corner of the cage, he looked rather relaxed given the circumstances. 'How long have you had him for?' he asked Hal, gesturing to the dog.

'This is his second transformation with us. I believe he'd done a couple of fights before then. He was a gift from some well-to-do vampire in Surrey trying to gain favour with me.'

The vampire in the cage continued his futile protestations. Lewis had to give it to him, he was persistent, but Hal had long since lost interest and had returned his attention to Emilia who was clearly wishing she was anywhere but here.

Just before the clock struck heralding the full moon the dog removed the ragged clothing he had been wearing and folded them in a neat pile beside him, a little show of order in a life he clearly now had no control over. As the bell rang out he twisted in pain. The wolf had begun to fight its way to the surface. The crowd roared as the man's bones began to buckle and contort. Lewis glanced over to Hal who was lounging back in his seat, slowly sipping at his glass of blood and clearly enjoying every moment.

The man howled in pain as the wolf burst forward. The vampire was pressing himself into the sides of the cage hoping he would be able to sink between them and escape. He was clutching the dagger tightly as the wolf advanced towards him. Clearly common sense had left this one a long time ago. He thrust the dagger forwards, catching the wolf across its shoulder and then screamed as the blood splattered across his face causing his skin to pucker and singe. Finally realising that the knife would do him no good, he threw it to the floor of the cage. He dived to the side just as the wolf lunged at him and looked to Hal again, perhaps hoping for mercy but he received none. The wolf came it him again and this time the vampire left it too late. The wolf's claw caught his shoulder causing him to howl in pain. He staggered to the side but the wolf now had him in its sights. It lunged for him again and this time the vampire didn't move in time. He was pressed to the side of the cage as the wolf began its attack proper. The crowd roared in approval as the wolf tore him limb from limb.

'Not a bad fight, a little short perhaps, but it tends to be that way when you stick a vampire in there.' He stood and the noise in the room dropped once more, 'let's leave them to their bating shall we?' he nodded to Emilia and Lewis to join him. 'If I wanted to watch a dog prowl around in a cage marking its territory I'd visit a kennel.'

* * *

Emilia's heart had sunk when Lewis had made his excuses and made his way back to the apartments almost as soon as the dog fight was done. She didn't think she could face being on her own with Hal right now. Lewis as usual, had been uncomfortably close to the bone in his observations earlier.

'You've been somewhere else all evening.' Hal came to stand beside her.

'Don't be silly, I've been with you the whole time.'

A look of irritation flashed across his face and he exhaled sharply. 'Physically yes, but I need to know that I can trust you. If what you've heard is indeed correct then Wyndham will be here soon and I can't afford to have any doubts about those closest to me.'

'How can you even say that?' she turned to him, hurt painted across her face. 'Have I ever given you any reason to doubt my loyalty to you?'

'It hasn't escaped my attention that you do not seem entirely satisfied with our…relationship. I need to know that any…frustrations you may hold in that regard will not cause you to act recklessly'

She reddened. 'I'm just concerned about you,' she stuttered. 'This path you're heading down, running London, getting the attention of the Old Ones…It's dangerous.' She hesitated, planning her words carefully. 'I think there are things…from you recent past…that you haven't properly dealt with.'

'This again?' He snapped.

'Oh come on, look at yourself Harry! You whisper the name of a werewolf whilst you sleep and then wake up and hold dog fights. Some might interpret that as you overcompensating for something. Just tell me honestly, this life, the Old Ones, everything that comes with that, are you sure it's what you want?'

'This,' he motioned around himself, 'is all I've ever wanted.'

She shook her head, 'I don't mean the power. I mean the blood, the violence. You wear your cruelty like it's some kind of medal, but then you say you left all this behind because you couldn't handle the guilt of it all. It doesn't make sense Hal.'

'That's the past.' He replied bluntly.

'It's the life you were leading until only a few months ago.'

He pursed his lips. 'What do you want me to say to you? That I would be content with a simple life? That we should run away together, set up home in an idyllic cottage somewhere? You keep trying to change me, mould me into some image you have of what I should be.' His voice was rising. 'Do you ever even entertain the thought that I _like _being me?' his hand was suddenly at her throat.

'Don't make this about me.' She choked out, Hal loosened his grip. 'You're telling me that not one single part of you is having doubts? That you're completely certain that _this_ is what you want?'

'It's what I _am_. It's also what you are. We're predators Emilia, that's our _nature.' _His voice softened._ '_When Wyndham arrives he'll be watching all my associates like a hawk. You need to stop acting like a silly little girl and start acting like what you are.'

'So we just put on our masks then?'

He shrugged. 'We do whatever needs to be done.' He turned to her, eyes dark, 'I do care for you Emilia, but if you jeopardise this for me I won't show you any mercy.'

* * *

Sarah's first thought upon waking was that something was sticking into her back. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright summer sun and removed the offending twig. She groaned, the sun was already high in the sky, her fellow nuns would notice her absence if she wasn't back to the convent grounds soon. She pushed herself up so that she was seated and scanned her surroundings trying to get a sense of where she had woken. This part of the woods wasn't familiar. In the past few months her wolf had appeared to have become a creature of habit, favoring the same spots full moon after full moon. She glanced around the woods. Her hairs stood on end, the wolf's senses were still very strong the morning after a transformation and something was driving them wild. An unwelcome voice nagged in the corner of her mind, the wolf had been following something. Something had caught its attention and had bought it here. In spite of the warm morning sun she shivered. She kept herself close to the ground, and crawled into the shadow of a large fallen tree so as to give herself some cover, hopefully keeping her out of the sights of whatever danger she could sense lurking nearby.

Her nose was being bombarded with scents. The new season had bought with it new and unfamiliar odors which in their novelty were proving difficult to distinguish from another. She tried to dismiss the sense of dread which was building in her belly and figure out what exactly she was sharing the woods with. Finally she caught the scent, the one that was making the wolf uneasy. There was something horribly familiar about it, her brain knew it and was reassured by it, but the wolf was screaming at her to run far and fast.

'Doggy!' the voice cut through the sounds of the awaking woods. Vampires.

Another voice joined the first. 'We know you're there doggy!'

She heard them approaching, the twigs snapping beneath their feet as they came closer. Her heart quickened. The footsteps stopped. Their smell was overwhelming, not more than five metres away. Not enough of a head start, but if she didn't run they would have her for sure. She leapt to her feet and began to sprint

A sickening laugh bellowed from behind her, 'Over here boys! It's a bitch! Our lucky day boys, they're as rare as bloody white stags!'

The forest floor was sharp and unforgiving underfoot, undergrowth and rocks conspired to trip her and low hanging branches cracked across her torso like whips as she tore through the gaps between the trees. How many of them were there? Another sound joined the pounding of feet. Horses, _how many_? She couldn't afford to turn around and find out. She could hear the men becoming breathless behind her but didn't dare slow down. The taunts and jeers coming from her pursuers spurred her forwards. Her lungs were beginning to burn, her human body couldn't handle this exertion, not like the wolf. She spluttered as she tried to catch her breath, her heart was hammering so frantically that she thought it would burst from her chest. To her relief she noticed that the forest was beginning to thicken, the ones on horseback would struggle to pass through, she might make it out of this yet.

'Alright,' a gruff voice panted. 'Enough of the games'

A new sound, something whistling through the air. Her shoulder was on fire, then something hit her leg, splitting through her calf. She yelped in pain and tripped as she collided with a fallen branch. She tried to grip the arrow in her leg and pull it free, but the pain was too great, every time she shifted the arrow in her leg a burning agony tore through it like her leg was being ripped open. She gave up and tried to push herself back to her feet but the vampires were already on top of her.

A boot clad foot stamped down on a shoulder just above where she had been hit and the arrows were wrenched from her shoulder and leg making her shriek with pain. Glove clad hands gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet.

'Not bad looking for a dog,' taunted one of them as the group.

'Wouldn't mind a go on that one,' leered another as he looked her up and down.

'Wouldn't put your cock near that, get any blood on it and you'll be out of action for weeks.'

A roar of laughter came from the assembled vampires. Sarah felt herself redden, she kept her eyes staring at the forest floor. She wanted to use her hands to cover her exposed from the mocking eyes of the surrounding vampires, but they were being held tightly behind her back.

'Let's see what we've got then,' said another vampire as he approached, their leader she presumed from the way they had all fallen quiet in his presence. A grin spread across the vampire's face.

'What we going to do wiv 'er then?' the one who had leered at her asked.

'Take her to London. Yorke's supposed to be pretty enamored with his dog fights.' The one in charge replied. 'Lots of high society folk desperate to stay on his good side. A specimen like this'll make us a tidy sum down there.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note: **Thanks for all the reviews and feedback so far, it's really helpful to hear your thoughts and any ideas and I always love to read them so keep them coming!_

_As always r__eviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated._

_Enjoy!_

**Seven years ago.**

It had been the alluring smell of her blood that had drawn him to the stricken body of the girl. He couldn't smell the unmistakable stench of dog until he had her in his arms, she must have only just been infected. He wasn't sure how long the curse needed to fully take effect, but the change was already happening. The stink of dog was already stronger than it had been when he first found her though it didn't yet have the rancid smell of a fully formed werewolf. He was still careful not to touch it has he tended to her wounds.

_God, he was so thirsty_. He hadn't ever seen what happened when a vampire drunk werewolf blood, but he had heard enough stories of men burning from the inside out to know better than to risk it. It was one of the first things his maker had taught him.

The sun was now high in the sky and she still wasn't showing any signs of waking but her heart was beating steadily. He had done the best he could with her wounds. He was tempted just to leave her there. He didn't owe her anything, she wasn't his problem.

He felt an unwelcome pang of compassion for the girl. A couple of years ago he wouldn't have thought twice about locking the bitch in a cage and making her fight for his entertainment, but something inside him felt sick at the thought. He wasn't that man now. If Thomas had taught him anything, it was that he could be better than that, even if the bugger had given up and killed himself. Hal wasn't ready to give up the fight. Not yet.

The girl let out a soft groan, he moved to her side to support her head as she woke, she was a striking rather than what you would call pretty. Either late teens or early twenties at a guess. _Not really his type in any case._

She suddenly seemed to realise that she was in the arms of a strange man and tried to scramble away from him. 'Where am I?' her voice was hoarse.

He kept a tight grip on her. 'In the forest. You were hurt.'

She struggled against his grip again. 'Who are you?' she grimaced as she knocked her shoulder as she fought against his arms.

'My name is Hal. I was passing through the woods and I found you here, injured. Can you tell me your name?'

'Sarah,' she said reluctantly. 'What do you want with me?' She finally stopped fighting against him but her eyes still glared at him suspiciously.

'I'm just trying to help you Sarah. 'He nodded to her shoulder, 'that's quite a scratch you've got there.'

Her gaze followed his and then her eyes narrowed in confusion. 'What happened to me?'

He avoided the question and handed her his flask, 'you should drink something.'

She eyed the flask suspiciously. 'It's just water, look.' He took a sip to prove the liquid's safety.

She took the flask and gulped it down but her eyes didn't leave his. 'What happened?' she repeated.

'What do you remember?'

'I was finding food.' Her voice faltered, 'it got dark so quickly, I'd lost track of where I was…I heard something in the forest.' She stopped as she fought to access the memory, a look of fear flashed across her face. 'I heard a howl, not like anything I'd ever heard.'

'And then?' Hal prompted.

Then something came bounding through the woods, tearing through the undergrowth.' She frowned. 'it was chasing me, I've never seen a creature so huge. Like a giant wolf. I ran...I ran like I've never run before.' Her eyes were brimming with tears. 'I fell, tripped on a log…or something…I don't know' she met his eyes and saw that he looked completely unsurprised. 'Why do I get the feeling that you've heard this story before?'

He loosened his hold on her and helped her to sit up against a tree. 'From the state of your shoulder it would seem that the beast caught up with you.'

'What was it?'

'Would you believe me if I told you it was a werewolf?'

She searched his face for some sign that he was joking. 'Werewolves aren't real.'

'Then what do you think it was?'

'I…I don't know.' She shook her head. 'Something dreadful. But I don't believe in monsters.'

He quirked his eyebrow. 'Maybe now is the time to start.'

'Why should I believe you?'

'Because I've lived in this world for a very long time. You people are constantly confronted with things that should shatter your entire belief system, but instead you choose to believe the explanation that will give you the fewest nightmares. Even if in reality you know that that explanation doesn't make sense. You _know_ what you saw last night, even if you don't want to believe it.'

That silenced her. He could see the cogs turning in her head.

'What happens now?' Sarah was surprised how calm she sounded.

'The werewolf passes on its curse through its scratch.'

She looked down at her torn shoulder 'so now I?'

Hal nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

'What'll happen to me?'

'At the next full moon you'll transform into a wolf.'

'Does it…I mean, will it hurt?'

He nodded again. 'Your bones will break and contort as your body becomes something else entirely. Honestly? It looks agonising.'

Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears as she took in what the man had said. However insane he sounded, she had believed every word. 'You're not one to break bad news gently are you?' she said with a sad smile.

'Bad news is bad news no matter how prettily you dress it up.' He stood up. 'I've tended your wounds so there won't be a risk of infection, though you will always bear the scars. You can find your way back home I trust?' He turned to leave.

Sarah looked up at him in disbelief. 'Your going to tell me all that and then leave me here? You can't do that! I don't know how to do this.' her voice was rising as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. 'I've got to take care of my sister, my father just died and I'm all she has, and now...now there's this.' Her voice fell again.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't even look after himself, let alone a fucking werewolf_. But this is how you fight it. You do something good. _He could hear Thomas's voice, insistent in his ear.

He held his hand out to her. 'Okay' he said as much to himself as to her. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

**The present.**

Sarah had always seen her ability to find positivity in even the most desperate of situations one of the most valuable part of her character. She certainly wouldn't have lasted this long without it. In the darker moments she sometimes wondered if her life was all some kind of cruel joke, how much could you put a person through before they lost their mind? She had had more than her fair share of hardship thrown her way that was for certain. Now she lay bound and gagged in the back of a cart having being hunted down like game by a pack of vampires. Even by her standards this was desperate.

She struggled against her bonds for what seemed like the thousandth time but they just seemed to tighten the more that she twisted in them. Thankfully the vampires had provided her with clothing allowing her at least some dignity, though the coarse fabric was damp with sweat and chaffed on her skin. The arrow wounds to her shoulder and calf were still burning but even despite the relentless heat of the spring days the wounds seemed to be slowly getting better. One unexpected side effect of her curse had been the enhancement of her body's capacity to heal itself.

_There, that's your positive._

Of course she wouldn't even be her now if it wasn't for this god-forsaken curse.

She squirmed again on the floor of the cart trying to get more comfortable. Thankfully they finally seemed to be travelling on proper tracks, the few days of carriage had largely been spent being thrown around unceremoniously whilst the cart had lurched across rocks, branches and god knew what else.

She had been in the cart for two days now, from what she had overheard from the vampires, their little party was still a couple days from London. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. They had said something about dog fights. She didn't like the sound of that, not one bit. Hal had never really told her much about the relationship between vampires and werewolves, but judging by her captors treatment of her, their friendship had been the exception and not the rule.

She wondered where he was now.

* * *

Emilia seemed to have been keeping her distance since their talk after the dog fight, a fact for which Hal was very grateful. He had enough to deal with attempting to prepare for the imminent arrival of Edgar Wyndham without having to worry about her as well. He resisted the urge to slam his fist into the table in frustration as he fought his way to the end of the report. If there was one thing he detested about being in office it was the endless bureaucracy.

Perhaps recruiting some professional administrators would help, he added it to his list of things that needed doing. To his relief his attempt at paperwork was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in.' he barked.

The vampire shuffled in. He was tall and lank, carrying his height awkwardly. He hadn't lifted his gaze from the floor since he had entered.

'Well?' Hal prompted.

'I…I…Sir…I' the vampire stammered.

'Spit it out! Do you think I have time to listen to your stuttering? That I have nothing better to do with my day?' Hal rose out of his seat.

The other vampire edged backwards and finally mustered up the courage to meet Hal's eyes. 'Sorry sir,'

Hal nodded for him to continue. 'Well?' he repeated sharply.

'There's someone to see you Sir. Edgar Wyndham he says his name is.'

Hal's heart sank. 'Then why the hell did you leave him waiting downstairs? Escort him upstairs this instant and give him your sincerest apologies for your idiocy!'

The younger vampire scuttled away.

'Mr Yorke' Edgar Wyndham didn't bother to knock.

'Mr Wyndham, 'Hal leapt to his feat and bowed as one of the Old One's aides pushed open the door allowing Wyndham to enter the room.

He regarded Hal with a hawk-like glare, taking in every part of him from head to toe. Hal felt like a he was a little boy again, about to be given a beating by one of his mothers. 'So you're the man who decided that Joseph's time at the top had come to an end.'

'Tell me,' said Wyndham as he cast his eyes over Hal and the paper-strewn desk, 'Do you think that this is an appropriate manner in which to greet your elders?' The Old One came to a halt under a foot away from Hal.

'No my Lord.' He bowed his head. 'I offer my sincerest apologies, but with respect, I wasn't aware that you would be gracing us with presence today.'

'I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you didn't make the most positive impression on my friend Mr Fraser. In fact I believe that the words _arrogant little shit_ were the ones he used.'

Hal swallowed.

'However, I wouldn't have got to the position I hold today if I took the opinions of my subordinates as fact.' Wyndham took a seat in Hal's chair. 'and I must confess that I find myself intrigued by you. It takes a certain type of man to achieve what you have managed in the short time that you have been in London. I'm curious to see what you are made of Mr Yorke.'

'My Lord…I…'

'This is what's going to happen Mr Yorke. I am going to give you an opportunity to rectify your failure to observe the proper protocols upon my arrival. I will be remaining in London to observe for myself whether you are worthy of the position into which you've forced yourself. If you fail to impress me you will be joining your predecessor in the dust pan. Do I make myself clear?

* * *

Lewis rapped his knuckles against the door. 'I've heard you have a dog in your possession.'

He wasn't sure how he had been roped into acting as Hal's second in command but his friend had a way of getting people to do what he wanted, even without explicit threats of violence. For the last few days Hal had had his hands full playing host to Edgar Wyndham, so here was Lewis, running errands for him.

The last werewolf that they had been using for dog fights had killed himself after the last full moon and Hal wanted a replacement. Lewis thought the last dog had done well to last as long as it had. After all, vampires weren't exactly known for their kindness to the dogs in their possession.

'Whose asking?' a gravelly voice shouted from inside

'Someone who's able to pay a large amount of money for it.'

The door swung open, 'yer should 'av said', the vampire stank of piss and sweat, he held out his hand to Lewis who thanked god he had chosen to wear gloves.

He didn't like dealing with these sorts. Born the son of an aristocrat he had preferred the company of high society as a human and since becoming a vampire that hadn't changed. He was perfectly aware of his hypocrisy, he had brutally killed an astounding number of people since his recruitment showing little regard for age or sex, but at least he still had his manners, _and an appreciation of cleanliness_ he thought as he tried to resist the urge to hold his nose. These people, he thought as he followed the man into the building, they had no class.

'We're keeping it in the cellar, less chance o' people in the streets earin it shoutin.' The other vampire interrupted his thoughts. 'You'll be needin this', he said handing Lewis an oil lamp from the shelf by the door.

He followed the man down the dimly lit stairs into the cellar. It was cold and damp down here, even on this balmy summer's evening, Lewis shivered involuntarily. The room was split in two by a row of bars and hunched up in the corner, to Lewis's surprise, was a young woman. He placed his lamp on the floor and walked carefully to the bars and pressed his face between two of them.

The other vampire stood by the bottom of the stairs. 'This one's new in, caught 'er the mornin' after the full moon.'

'Get up.'

The girl lifted her head, 'fuck you.'

'Get up.' Lewis demanded.

She acquiesced. He studied her, she was slight but muscular, clearly used to hard physical work. He noticed that the fabric around her shoulder was stained brown with blood. 'What happened there?'

'Bastards shot me with arrows.' She spat.

_Not from around here_, Lewis decided judging by her accent. He turned to the other vampire, 'We don't want damaged goods.'

'She's healed, seems like a strong one.'

'Where did you find the bitch?'

'Woods up Nottingham way. We'd heard rumours 'bout a dog in them parts 'n went to check it out.'

'Nottingham? A long journey for you then.' Lewis turned back to the caged girl 'You're a rare commodity.'

'So I've heard.'

'You've got spirit.' He nodded in appreciation, 'I'm impressed. You'll make a good fighter.'

'You wan' to buy the bitch?' The other vampire interrupted.

'Yes, I do' Lewis pushed himself back from the bars and made his way over to the other vampire who had begun to make his way back up the steps.

'You one o' Yorke's then?'

'I am indeed.'

'You'll be willing to pay a good price then?' He jangled his coin purse.

Lewis laughed at that. 'How much do you want?'

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that, I really struggled getting good Hal and Wyndham to sound right so I hope they came across alright!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**: __All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

**_Author's note: _**_Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. It's really helpful to hear your thoughts and any ideas and I always love to read them so keep them coming! _

_Hopefully there will be a few less mistakes in this chapter than the last few, my proof reading skills seem to have gone on holiday recently…_

_As always reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

'You wanted to see me.'

Lewis looked up to see Emilia standing in his doorway. The girl in his arms whimpered as he withdrew his fangs from her neck. He clamped his hand over her mouth. 'I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon.'

'Well I was told it was important.'

With a sigh he snapped the girl's neck and wiped her blood away from his mouth. 'It is. Please, take a seat in the drawing room. I need to make myself decent.'

'A little late for that surely.' Emilia observed, glancing at the corpse now lying awkwardly across the bed. She didn't leave the room, instead taking a seat on a gaudy chair in the corner that she assumed he had bought with him from Versailles.

Lewis pushed the corpse off him as he stood up causing it to fall to the ground with an unceremonial thud. He walked to the dresser to wipe the blood from his hands and pulled on a banyan from the coat stand to cover his naked form. 'I think you may have a rival for Hal's affections.'

'What do you mean?' she frowned.

'A female werewolf came into my possession last night. I think it could be Hal's friend.' He took a seat back on the bed, taking care to straighten out the sheets under himself.

'What makes you say that?'

'Young female werewolf from the midlands, I'm fairly certain there aren't many of those about.'

'Fair point. Has she said anything about him?'

'No, I haven't given her the chance. The dealer referred to him as Yorke and she didn't react to that, but he could have given her a different name. He was in hiding after all.' He yawned and lounged back, resting his head on a pillow. 'How did you find him?'

'Complete chance. I was passing through the area and spotted him from my carriage window. I couldn't believe my eyes. I've got no idea what name he was using though.'

'Did you see her?'

'I only caught a glimpse. I didn't want him to catch my scent so I kept my distance. I would probably recognise her if I saw her again though. Where have you put her?'

'I've locked her in one of the rooms in the servant's quarters, less chance of one of our lot finding her there than in the cellars.'

'Also less chance of Hal stumbling across her if he decides to go down to your cellar for a bite to eat.' finished Emilia. 'So what do we do then?'

'First we need to be sure it's her. If it's not we can just lock her in the cellar with the other unfortunates.'

'And if it is her?'

'We cross that bridge if we come to it.'

* * *

Sarah had spent the last hour attempting to unscrew the manacle from her ankle but all she had to show for her efforts was a patch of painfully raw flesh where the metal had rubbed against her skin. She wiped away a tear that was threatening to escape from the corner of her eye and set back to work on the manacle. The vampires had gagged her and blisters were beginning to form where the fabric chaffed at the corners of her mouth.

The creaking of the door made her jump and she yelped as she inadvertently pulled away from wall causing the metal cuff to dig into her raw flesh. The door opened to reveal an expensively dressed young woman. _No, more like a girl really_. A vampire obviously, Sarah hadn't laid eyes on a human since she had been captured in the forest.

'We thought you might be hungry.' The vampire placed the bowl of stew on the table beside the bed, untied the gag from Sarah's mouth and took a seat in the corner out of the werewolf's reach. It was Hal's friend without a doubt.

'My name's Emilia.' She smiled and hoped it looked genuine, it was late in the day and she felt too tired for deceit.

Sarah stared at the food on the plate. She hadn't smelled anything like it in years, not since her mother was alive, certainly not in the convent where they had existed largely on gruel and produce from the gardens. The aromas drifting from the bowl were positively heavenly. She resolved not to eat any.

'You should eat something. You don't look like you've had a decent meal in days.'

'Are you just going to keep me locked in here?'

'I don't know. I'm not in charge. I'm just doing what I'm told.'

Sarah regarded the vampire before her. She looked like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes and the voluminous silk dress only served to emphasis her fragile form. Its sleeves finished with a flourish of lace at her elbows revealing painfully thin wrists that looked like they would snap if you held them too tightly and the wide neckline revealed sharp collar bones and what looked to be the shadows of newly healed bruises.

'You hardly look like a servant.'

Emilia ignored the comment. 'You really should eat something. There's no shame in accepting our hospitality.'

Sarah pulled up her skirts to reveal her manacled ankle. 'This is what you call hospitality?'

'That's what we call a precaution.'

'How do I know it's not poisoned?' she glanced at the bowl of stew warily.

'If we wanted you dead, there would be no need to secretly slip poison into your food. There are much more entertaining ways of killing, or so I'm told. I confess that I've never really had much of a taste for it.'

'Then what do you want with me? I keep hearing talk of dog fights, what are they?' She noticed that the vampire paled at their mention.

Emilia was more than a little surprised that Hal of all people had never told her about any of this. He had been living with the dog for years and had seemingly completely failed to warn her of what vampires did when they came across her kind. She looked away wishing that she had just identified the girl, given her the food and left rather than engaging her in conversation. She looked at the girl pitifully, _so woefully unprepared for the world she had found herself in, _she thought

'They're a kind of entertainment.' She explained flatly. 'Lock a transformed werewolf in a cage with a human in front of a crowd and watch them fight to the death.'

Sarah shivered, 'and is that what's going to happen to me? You'll make me kill someone?'

'I have no idea what will happen to you.' With that Emilia stood up and left the room, bolting the door firmly shut behind her.

* * *

'It's definitely her then?'

'Without a doubt.'

'Shit. What do we do now?' Lewis was pacing up and down his office. 'Hal can't know she's here. Not with Wyndham around.' Lewis's eyes brightened as an idea struck him. 'We could kill her. Put her out of the picture.'

'If we kill her and Hal finds out…no,' she said shaking her head. 'That's not a good idea.' Lewis's incessant pacing was beginning to annoy her.

'He might not find out.' He halfheartedly retorted.

She gave him a withering look. 'This is Hal we're talking about. He always finds out.'

'Do you have any bright ideas then?' Lewis finally stopped pacing and perched on the side of his desk.

'We keep her here until Wyndham's gone, then we give her to Hal and he can do what he wants.' She looked out of the window into the street below to avoid meeting his eyes. 'She doesn't deserve this you know. She's just a girl'

'Very few of them deserve it, that's never stopped us before.' He lit his pipe and took a drag from it. 'It's like on farms. You can't let yourself get attached to the livestock.'

'You can be a cold bastard sometimes you know.'

Lewis gave an exaggerated shrug 'What did you expect? I learnt from the best.' He stood up. 'You're too soft for your own good.'

* * *

The early morning sunshine was glorious, casting London in a warm golden glow. The beautiful weather almost made it possible to ignore the stench emanating from the giant open air sewer that was the Thames. As the carriage rattled over the bridge Hal felt compelled to hold his nose, he glanced over to his companion. Wyndham had seen fit to do the same. It was the first time that the two men had ventured out together without being accompanied by the ever present Angus Fraser, a man that Hal was failing to warm to.

'May I ask where we are going?'

'I rather fancied the idea of a ride in Hyde Park. I remember hunting there with Henry VIII just after he'd acquired it. Delightful grounds.' Wyndham seemed to have relaxed a little since his arrival, much to Hal's relief. 'It has been so long since I've been able to enjoy a summers day. The Scottish winter is a friend to no man.' He turned to Hal, 'I hear that you spent your early years as a vampire in Russia and Eastern Europe. You must be no stranger to a harsh winter.'

'Indeed Sir,' Hal agreed. 'You've been doing your research then?' he noted wryly.

'Would you expect any less, Mr Yorke?' Wyndham turned to look at the view from the carriage window. 'I don't like surprises.'

* * *

Even at this early hour the banks of the Serpentine were teaming with families enjoying the sun. The wealthier citizens of London surveyed the park from their open topped carriages which clattered along the paths whilst children skimmed stones across the water, sometimes taking aim at unexpecting swans much to the annoyance of the adults accompanying them.

Wyndham looked at Hal with a smile. 'It never ceases to amaze me, the ignorance of humanity. They think they're so safe. We could destroy them in an instant.'

'And undo all my good work with keeping our activities unnoticed?' Hal laughed, 'I doubt that our good friend Mr Harris would be willing to cover that one up.'

'Maybe not', Wyndham agreed. 'We shall allow them to live in their delusions for a while longer I imagine. But our day will come, I truly believe that.' He let go of his horse's reigns with one hand and gestured across the crowded park. 'One day this will all be ours. They will see us for what we are and tremble as we pass by. They will be thankful that we have _allowed _them to live.'

Hal grinned. 'I shall look forward to that day'

They rode in silence for a while soaking in the summer sun. After the first one hundred years or so the bright light had stopped bothering Hal so much. He surveyed the land around him, all the little people going about their daily business. It was making his stomach rumble.

'Mr Fraser has been making enquiries on my behalf.'

Hal's heart sank.

'He has brought it to my attention that there is a large amount of discontent on the part of many of the younger vampires in this city.'

Hal took a breath and shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. 'I'm more than aware that my…' he paused as is trying to find the correct words, 'style of leadership,' he continued, 'isn't always popular, especially amongst some of the younger ones who dislike the discovery that their new found freedom is subject to certain caveats.' He dug his spurs into his horse's side urging it to keep pace with Wyndham's. 'For the moment they seem content enough to simply stew in their dissatisfaction, mainly because they fear what I might do to them if they step out of line.'

'And do you see this style of leadership as sustainable?' Wyndham looked at the younger vampire pointedly.

'Are you able to suggest an alternative? The chief magistrate doesn't hide his contempt for our lifestyles and is increasingly unwilling to cover even the smallest transgressions. Even threats to his family have gone unheeded. I had contemplated recruiting him, but to give that level of responsibility to a newly recruited vampire is a risk that I find myself unwilling to take.'

'And have you made good on your threats?'

'If he loses his family he will become a loose cannon. At least at the moment he is predictable in his stubbornness.'

'And if you were to take his wife prisoner? Perhaps then he would bend to your needs more willingly?'

'I had thought of that, but still, I would be reluctant to make such a move without having a potential replacement in the wings. There's no guarantee that any successor appointed by their authorities would be any more compliant than him and I've hardly had the time recently to find an appropriate candidate myself.' He glanced at Wyndham.

'Is that a dig at me Mr Yorke?' To Hal's relief Wyndham seemed amused rather than annoyed. 'I will have my men look into potential replacements for you. Many men are easily bought, particularly those in his profession. In the meantime, take the wife. Hopefully then he will dance to your tune.'


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

**_Author's note: _**_Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. It's really helpful to any your thoughts and ideas and I always love to read them so please keep them coming!_

_As always reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated. Apologies for any mistakes!_

_This was originally the first part of a very long chapter that I had to split, so the next one should be up in the next few days. Enjoy!_

* * *

In the recent days the saying _be careful what you wish for_ had been at the forefront of Hal's mind. Too much work and too little play. It was all very well being in office, but he was increasingly finding that the time he had previously spent hunting was now being spent sorting out other people's messes. What was the point in having power if there was no chance to enjoy it? The occasional girl off the street wasn't enough, not even close.

He missed the days of travelling through eastern Europe in the decades after he had been turned, tearing through villages and country houses leaving a trail of horror and carnage without a care for who would have to clean it all up and cover up the true nature of the attacks. Now it was his job to ensure such transgressions were covered up and it wasn't nearly so much fun. Tonight, as usual, would be strictly business. At least it wasn't more paperwork. He hated paperwork, he found the boredom it caused left him open to thoughts, things, _feelings_ that he wished beyond anything would leave him well alone.

Tomorrow evening, now that would be much more fun.

He wouldn't be able to kill the magistrate's wife, not yet anyway. That would completely miss the point of the whole endeavour. He could have fun with her though, teach her husband that it didn't pay to fuck with him. He hadn't seen the darling Susan since before he had killed Joseph. His relationship with her had been part of a backup plan that he hadn't needed to use, it had been fun but not stimulating enough for him to pursue once he had no other use for her.

Hal found the door unlocked and didn't bother to knock. 'Mr Harris!' He called as he pushed open the door. 'We need to have a talk!'

A servant, the butler Hal presumed, tried to protest at the uninvited guests but Hal thrust his knife into the man's chest and let him fall to the floor as he withdrew the weapon. He gestured for his men to follow him through the door.

Martin Harris had rushed downstairs from his study at the sound of the interruption. 'You...' the magistrate seemed to be at a loss for words. 'You can't come in without an invitation...'

Hal's lips twisted into a malicious smile. 'Yes, you really should talk to your wife about that one. She's always been very welcoming.'

'You're lying, she wouldn't do that, you're a monster!'

'It must be hard for you to hear that your wife is a whore, but I'm afraid it's the truth.'

Harris suddenly seemed to notice the body on the floor. 'Dear God!' His voice rose in a panic

'He got in my way.' Hal stepped over the body. 'and if I killed him for just blocking the door to me, just think what I would do to you.' He folded his arms. 'You've not been following my instructions Martin.'

'I can't do it, I won't cover up the murders of innocent people.' He reminded the vampire of a frightened animal.

Hal walked up to the quivering man and took hold of his lapels pulling him so close that their faces were almost touching. 'Tell me, what matters more to you? The life of a stranger or the lives of your wife and children? Because that's the choice you have to make.' He loosened his grip slightly. 'I'll tell you what's going to happen. From now on you will do what_ I_ say no matter what we do in this city, you will do your best to cover it up or your family will suffer.'

Harris mumbled something inaudible.

'I'm going to be taking your lovely wife with me. If you don't do exactly as I ask of you, I will hurt her. And each time you disobey me, I will hurt her more. You also have two children don't you? Grace and William? Once I've finished with your wife I'll move on to them.'

He smiled as he watched the man before him crumble and then turned back to his men. 'Her room's on the second floor, the first one on the right. Bring her down and take her to our cells.'

Harris lunged for him but he wasn't fast enough. Hal caught his arm mid-punch, twisted it behind his back and wrenched it upwards. There was a satisfying pop as the shoulder dislocated and Harris hollered in agony. Hal kept hold of the dislocated arm as his men went up the stairs. He pulled Harris up so that most of his weight was being supported by the ruined joint and whispered in his ear. 'You brought this on yourself, remember that.'

Both men's eyes followed the terrified woman as she was dragged down the stairs dressed only in her nightgown. Her sleepy eyes widened as they set upon Hal. 'Harry?'

Hal rolled his eyes, he would deal with her later, when he had some privacy and enough time to properly enjoy himself. 'Shut her up will you?'

His guards obliged, silencing her with a blow to the head. Harris cried out again as Hal snapped his wrist and let him fall the floor. He looked down at the broken man, 'I trust that you will hold to our agreement this time.' He made his way to the door closely followed by his men supporting the unconscious form of Susan Harris.

'I'll be seeing you Martin.'

* * *

'Miss Hart. I wondered if you could spare a moment?' A Scottish voice growled from behind her.

Emilia turned her head to see her guest, she hadn't realised that she had company. 'Mr Fraser.' She stood up from her garden seat and curtsied, 'to what do I owe the pleasure?'

Without her invitation he took a seat across the table from her, 'Lord Wyndham has requested that I do some...digging...into your friend Mr Yorke. See what he's made of.'

'I doubt there's anything I could tell you that you don't already know.' She demurred.

_Time to change tack,_ he decided. He studied her for a moment, the way her fingers had gently brushed across the string of bruises decorating her collar bone when he had mentioned Yorke's name. 'I've seen the way you look at him.' He glanced up to see that her face had hardened. 'I've also seen the way he looks at you,' he continued, 'like you're some kind of possession.'

Emilia was sure that Fraser intended the smile he had given her to be one of reassurance but instead it made her skin crawl. 'You don't like him much do you Mr Fraser.' She could see what he was trying to do and she didn't want to get drawn in by him.

'Not really. I think he's a jumped up little shit.'

She nodded sagely. 'Tell me Mr Fraser, have you ever been a leader in your own right, or have you always ridden on Lord Wyndham's coat tails? Either way, you're an impressive man. But I find myself curious non-the-less.'

'You think I'm jealous of Yorke?'

'Are you?'

Fraser snickered, 'God no. But he's not someone I would feel comfortable allying myself with. The only thing he cares about is his own survival. You of all people must know that my lady. I believe leadership should be earned not stolen, Yorke's actions are not those of an honourable man.'

'Honour?' she sniggered derisively. 'You do realise that we are vampires Mr Fraser? But still, the rate at which you are pursuing him suggests greater emotions that mere distrust. You never answered my question Mr Fraser, have I hit a sore point?'

'For a lady you're very strong minded aren't you?'

'It's true. My father used to despair of me, he said I'd never get myself a husband. But I find it a useful trait in my current situation.'

'Yet you still cling to Yorke's side like a limpet.' He frowned. 'I am not ashamed of my past my Lady. It is true that my path up to now has been one of service rather than leadership, but that suits me just fine. I do not envy your master, I merely seek to protect the interests of mine.' He cleared his throat, 'Mr Yorke was absent for a few years was he not?'

'He was.' She held her glass to her lips to hide the tightness in her mouth that might alert her companion to her discomfort at the subject.

'I would be greatly interested to know what he was doing during that time.'

'Hal is a private man Mr Fraser.' She kept her tone light, hoping it wouldn't betray her. 'Perhaps he merely wanted a rest, I hardly see how this is relevant to your investigations.'

'Then you have less intelligence than I had given you credit for.' His voice hardened, the polite veneer cast aside. 'If he has secrets, I will find them. I'm sure I can find many men that would happily aid his downfall'

'I don't doubt that you will try Mr Fraser. But I wonder if it's really your master's interests you have at heart? Given your close relationship with Lord Wyndham perhaps you see yourself as Hal's logical successor if he were found to be not fit for purpose…but if it's your master's interests that you _truly _serve, then surely you should be conducting a more neutral investigation so that he can decide who is truly suited for the role. Though I suppose you're aware that no-one would ever pick a man like you over Hal to lead this city.'

'For fucks sake woman, you're making a marvellous argument for why your sex should be seen and not heard! Yorke's going down, I'll see to that. Whether you follow him is up to you. Do you forever want to be known as his whore?'

'I think you have outstayed your welcome Mr Fraser.' She stood up and gestured that he should do the same. 'If you go back to the house my maid will show you to the door.'

'Think about what I said _my Lady._'

'Goodbye Mr Fraser.'

* * *

**The Next day**

Hal looked around the room. The scene was finally set for the formal welcoming party held in honour of Lord Wyndham, better late than never. The great and the good of London's vampire society had travelled to a country house in Surrey, much to the horror of its residents who were now tied up in the wine cellar. He had ordered that the healthiest looking servants be trussed up ready to be drained as the demands of the guests required. He had other plans for the family.

He had briefly met the man of the house, Lord Newman, at a society engagement he had attended a few weeks before. The man had boasted of his impressive estate and spoken so proudly of his six daughters and beautiful wife. The daughters hadn't disappointed, though as of yet they remained untouched.

He hadn't thought about Newman for a while, but he and his six daughters had popped back into Hal's mind whilst he was trying and failing to find a suitable venue for the planned festivities closer to home. He was fairly sure he would have Harris under his control after previous evening's events but even so, a gathering of this nature would raise some difficult questions with the neighbours if it were held in the centre of London.

Hal wasn't in the best frame of mind for the evening. Lewis had made his excuses at the last minute and was apparently unable to attend. He had also had a troubling talk with Emilia earlier, it seemed that his unease at Angus Fraser's presence was not paranoia after all. He had seen to it that Mr Fraser had been seated well away from the main table with some guests who were there solely as window dressing, rather than for any political clout they might wield.

He bristled with irritation as the trembling musician playing the pianoforte let his fear get the better of him and ruined the last few chords of an otherwise lovely piece of music. The man looked up fearfully as he realised he his captor's eyes were resting upon him.

'Luckily for you this is just a rehearsal.' Hal told him, 'you do that later, and….' He mimed slitting his throat.

'Sir,' one of his aides interrupted.

Hal nodded for him to continue.

'Lord Wyndham's carriage has just arrived on the drive if you wish to greet him there? The guests are all ready to greet you both in the ballroom when you're ready.'

'Thank you Lucas. Will you see to it that Mr Fraser is kept occupied away from Wyndham and any other influential guests this evening?'

Lucas bowed. 'Of course Sir.'

'Don't let him out of your sight.'

* * *

Hal hadn't taken the news of Lewis's decision not to attend the evening's entertainments well. He rubbed the sore patch on his scalp where the paperweight had hit and winced. His friend had always had a dreadful temper. He had taken his wig off, it had sat too heavily on the bruise. He felt naked without it, naked and ginger. Hal might have despised the current aristocratic fashions, but Lewis had always been sensitive about his natural hair colour and relished the opportunity to conceal it under fashionable opulent wigs. So here he was, bruised, underdressed and missing what would probably be the party of the century. All for a bloody dog.

Both he and Emilia had agreed that it wasn't safe to leave the bitch at his home alone so it had been decided that he would babysit, partially because he didn't trust leaving Emilia alone with the dog. He had been getting the impression recently that the kid was very close to breaking point, better she stay under Hal's watchful eye than be left alone with the thing that could very well turn out to be his undoing.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to check on the wolf. He glanced down at the bowl of food in his hand, hopefully she wouldn't throw it at him this time. She seemed to share the temperament of their mutual friend.

'What's got you so het up then?'

He didn't register that the girl had spoken at first. He cocked an eyebrow, 'of all the things you could say to your captor, that's what you're asking?'

She looked awful, his housekeeper had told him that she hadn't eaten since she had arrived here last week and it was showing. Her eyes peered searchingly at him from their dark hollows. 'The second you saw me properly in that cellar there was something bugging you.'

'Was there now?' She was clever, he'd give her that. Insightful. But then, Hal wouldn't waste eight years with an idiot even if he had been sober at the time.

'You hid it well, but it was there. A good mask is still just a mask, and I've had to wear 'em enough times to know when I see one.'

_Might as well indulge her curiosity._ There was nothing else for him to do this evening, everyone he knew was busy painting the walls red in Surrey. It might be good to have a conversation with someone that wasn't either Machiavellian or mentally unstable for once. 'Things are highly pressured here at the moment, I don't like things that could mess up the balance.'

'And I could mess up the balance?' that had piqued her interest.

'You've met our kind before.'

It was a statement rather than a question she noticed. 'Just one.'

The vampire nodded to himself.

'That's the answer you were expecting?'

'Like I said before, female werewolves are rare in this country. A good friend of mine knew a wolf, if that was you then I would be put in a very difficult situation.'

'I guess that this is one of those situations where the less I know, the higher my chance of getting out of here alive are?'

'Smart girl. Because that bitch would be the last thing my friend needs right now.' The warning was clear.

'Because of this Yorke fellow, the one you work for? I mean he's why I was bought here wasn't he? For his _entertainment. _I don't blame you for being scared of him from the things I've heard.' She bit her lip. 'I'm bloody terrified.'

'I'm not scared of him. You should be.' He stood up leaving the bowl of food on the table beside her bed. 'I'll leave you to your nightmares.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

**_Author's note: _**_Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. It's really helpful to any your thoughts and ideas and I always love to read them so please keep them coming!_

_As always reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated. Apologies for any mistakes!_

* * *

Who didn't love a good party? Apart from the entertainment of course, but they didn't count. So far the evening had gone seamlessly, though Hal had had to relieve the musician of his hands after a particularly dire rendition of Mozart's E Flat concerto. Wyndham had been rather amused by that.

The house's larder had been stuffed to overflowing with the best food money could buy, it had seemed a shame to waste it and so a grand banquet had been laid. Food and wine weren't something Hal usually gave much thought to. It wasn't that he disliked it, but the taste didn't even begin to compare to blood. He would happily live on that alone. Nonetheless, he had eaten well this evening. He could feel his stomach pressing against the waistband of his breeches and was feeling ever so slightly drowsy. He surveyed the room before him, it always made him smile how easily his kind shed their masks of respectability once they had been fed and watered. The atmosphere in this hall brimming with the vampire elite decked out in their finery wouldn't have felt out of place in one of the bawdy taverns that Hal had frequented as a human.

Only one guest had remained sober and stony faced, Angus Fraser. He wasn't even trying to conceal his disdain for Hal now. He was half tempted to gift the man with one of the six daughter's to get him to lighten up a bit but he imagined the gesture would be lost on the Scotsman.

'This is the blood of the servant's you say? It's surprisingly rich. They must have been well looked after.' Wyndham mused.

'My Lord.' He waited until the Old One had finished his drink. 'If you would care to join me, I am told that it is customary to provide an Old One with a gift when one has the honor of his presence.'

'And this gift will make up for your utter failure to follow the correct protocol upon my arrival will it?' He sounded as though he were jesting, but Hal couldn't be certain.

He decided to play it safe with his answer. 'I'll let you be the judge of that. If you would care to follow me I have something that might please you.'

* * *

He led Wyndham through the corridors and down into the bowls of the house. It was like a rabbit warren below the building, lots of hidden nooks and crannies, ideal for the requirements of the evening. He came to a stop outside a room that had once been used for food storage. Hal held up his lamp illuminating its inhabitant.

Wyndham's eyes followed Hal's and lit up as he saw the vampire hanging limply against the wall. The man was bloodied and beaten, confused. He let out a pained moan, barely aware that he had company. His eyes lifted to investigate the source of the light and widened as they fell on Wyndham. He started to scream and pull frantically on his chains.

'Please!' he shouted to no-one in particular. 'Please! Help me!'

'My, my Mr Yorke.' Wyndham's eyes didn't leave the howling man before them, his lips curled up into an unpleasant smile. 'You've surpassed yourself.'

Hal hadn't been able to believe his luck when the man before them had stumbled into his company. His name was Edmund Wickens and his crime had been to fall for the wrong woman. Wyndham's woman to be precise. Unfortunately for her she had fallen for Wickens as hard as he had fallen for her. Wyndham had dealt with her by bathing her in werewolf blood as punishment for her betrayal. Wickens had run, he'd been running for almost fifty years. Never let it be said that the Old One's didn't hold grudges. It was a story often told amongst the vampires and now it could finally reach its conclusion, and it would be all thanks to Hal. He would like to see Fraser try and take this victory from him.

'Where ever did you find him?'

'He found me. He came to me for protection hoping that I would ally myself with him against you and the other Old Ones.' Hal looked to Wyndham and smirked. 'I don't think my hospitality was quite what he expected. I wanted to show you that my loyalty lies with you and the other Old Ones.'

'Your _gift _will provide me with hours of entertainment I'm sure. Very impressive Hal. But from what I've heard, you're loyalty tends to lie with yourself alone.' Wyndham turned away from the captive vampire and began to make his way back towards the stairs that led back up to the main house.

Hal hurried to catch up with him and match his pace. 'What makes you say that?'

'We've been aware of you for quite some time. You were going around as Lord Harry for a while were you not? Made quite a name for yourself if I recall. Then you disappeared. We assumed you were dead, but here you are.'

'We?'

'My colleagues and I, the other Old Ones. I was pleasantly surprised when Mr Fraser told me that a certain Hal Yorke had undertaken a successful coup in London.'

'Then what are the purpose of Mr Fraser's investigations into my past, if you already know about me?'

'We still have the same concerns about you that we held then. You're unpredictable. We're a conservative bunch, we have ways of doing things.' He spun his head to view Hal. 'You, on the other hand, seem to do whatever you want. As I said. It concerns us. How do we know, for instance, that you didn't hand over Mr Wickens because you thought we were a safer bet for your own advancement than he was? You're actions suggest you're cunning Mr Yorke, but I'm yet to see any evidence of loyalty to anyone beyond yourself. If, and that is a very big if, we were to invite you to join our ranks, we would require everything of you. I hope you realise that.'

* * *

Emilia stifled a yawn, she had always found these events tedious. She hadn't been wanting for company all evening but they only ever wanted to talk about Hal, probably seeing her as an easy way into his inner circle. Perhaps Fraser's words were right, perhaps she would only ever be known as Hal Yorke's whore.

She looked around the room trying to spot the Scotsman. He was seated at the other side of the ballroom with his fangs firmly planted in the neck of one of the humans that had been invited to the dance as unsuspecting canapés. Even that miserable bastard was having more fun than her.

'It's a tragedy to see a lady as fair as yourself sitting alone.'

Emilia looked up from her thoughts at the young man standing before her, from the way he held himself she guessed that he was a young vampire, though perhaps older than herself.

'I don't mean to interrupt your evening…' he said cautiously.

She glanced around the room looking for Hal, he was nowhere to be seen, and Wyndham was missing as well. Probably discussing important and therefore male business that Hal had made very clear was no concern of hers. She turned back to the vampire.

'Not at all.'

'May I have this dance?' the young man flushed nervously as he held out his hand to her.

She hesitated, she didn't know if Hal would like her dancing with someone other than him at such a public event. _Fuck Hal. _'Yes,' she grinned, 'you may.'

Her new companion turned out to be rather a good dancer, he led her effortlessly across the floor, twirling her around and catching her without once losing his step.

'Forgive me for being so rude. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Samuel Trawler.' He bought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. She blushed in spite of herself.

'A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Trawler. I'm Emilia.'

He spun her around and caught her in his arms. 'Yes, I've heard your name before, you're close to Hal Yorke are you not?'

She nodded curtly, irritated by the turn the conversation had taken.

He looked around at their fellow dancers, apparently oblivious to her change in mood. 'You are without doubt the most beautiful lady in this room Miss Hart. If I were Mr Yorke I wouldn't let you out of my sight.'

'Hal has his priorities, I'm not at the top of the list.'

Samuel looked surprised at her candor. 'He is an important man I suppose. It must be exciting to be with someone so powerful.'

She pulled back from him 'If you want to discuss Hal, then I'm afraid this dance is finished.'

He pulled her close again as the music swelled 'I'm sorry, I was speaking out of line.'

'He's all anybody ever wants to talk to me about, it gets rather tiresome.'

'Then I shan't mention him again. It was not my intention to offend you Emilia.'

Feeling brave, she planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Then you are forgiven Mr Trawler. So, what do you think to the party?'

'Excellent food, even better company.' He winked at her.

She blushed again.

'I confess I'm rather new to London, I was been living in the countryside near Durham. Events of this scale are rather new to me, I don't think I've ever seen so many vampires in one place. It's good though, exciting. And as I said, wonderful company. Mr Yorke is a lucky man.'

'Yes, he is. But he's not the one who I'm dancing with right now.'

She placed her hands on his hips and drew him closer to her. The wine and blood had gone to her head and she was feeling reckless, sometimes it was fun to play with fire.

'Then I too am a very lucky man.' He whispered

His breath was warm against her ear. She pressed herself into him, his body felt slim and firm against hers. She brushed her lips softly against his and felt them curve up into a smile, she kissed him again, more firmly this time and to her delight he responded enthusiastically.

A hand yanked her backwards.

Hal was snarling at her, eyes black. James Trawler backed away and vanished into the crowd. The vampires nearest to them were becoming alert to the scene unfolding and turned to watch. She flinched as Hal's fingers pressed tightly into her arm and he dragged her out of the ballroom and out onto the lawn, well away from prying eyes.

Once they were alone his hand struck her sharply across the jaw knocking her to the floor.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

She climbed back to her feet, keeping her distance from him. 'The same thing you do all the time,' she spat. 'You're free to take any woman you want Hal. Vampire, human, god even fucking werewolves. I never question it. I never even mention it. I just stand by and watch you speak your sweet words and work your charms over anyone that takes your fancy. I don't even want to think about how many women you share your bed with in between the times you share it with me.'

'Do you even know who that man was? Have you ever even seen him before? Wyndham has his spies everywhere, don't ever assume a conversation is private. People will draw you in, make you trust them. The smallest thing could ruin this for me. I don't want your loose lips fucking everything up.'

'Or he could have just wanted a dance. Is it easier for you to believe that someone would show interest in me to get to you than that they simply find me attractive? Even if he was using me to get to you, it wouldn't have worked. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that.'

'I know how easy it is to blind you with pretty words. As I've told you more times than I care to count, things are precarious right now. I believe that you wouldn't purposely betray my trust, but you can't keep acting so recklessly. I'm on the cusp of achieving everything I've ever wanted but Wyndham doesn't trust me, not yet. The tiniest slip could ruin everything.'

She felt the words rising in her throat like bile, bitter and unstoppable.

'You're so scared about the smallest slip of my tongue messing things up for you with Wyndham when perhaps you should be more concerned about the fact that your precious werewolf that you were playing happy families with is in London, right under his nose.'


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer_**_: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note:**__Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's really helpful to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come, so please keep them coming!_

_Apologies for any mistakes._

___Another very long chapter that had to be split in two... Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hal's face fell, the anger replaced by shock and something that could have been fear. Emilia flinched, pressing her eyes shut in anticipation of what she thought was the inevitable blow. It never came. She opened her eyes again and for a fleeting moment she caught a glimpse of a Hal she hadn't seen for such a long time, the lost little boy. It was unsettling and somehow thrilling to her witness him looking so vulnerable. The mask returned to his features as quickly as it had fallen, though it no longer seemed to fit properly.

His mind was racing with so many questions that he wasn't sure which one would escape his lips first. To his frustration any coherent thought was consumed by the blind panic and for what seemed like an age he just stood there slack jawed and mute. 'Is she okay?' he finally blurted out.

'She's scared and refusing any food we give her, but she seems to be made of sturdy stuff.' She gave him a nervous smile hoping he wouldn't smack it from her face.

He released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. 'And who knows about her?'

'Just Lewis and I. No one else knows a thing I swear.'

He nodded, taking it in. 'Why the fuck is she in London?' The anger had returned.

'Complete chance. Lewis was trying to find you a new dog for the fights, your friend managed to get herself captured.'

His face was blank, utterly unreadable. That always worried her. 'We didn't know what to do…'

'Did telling me not cross your mind as a good idea?' he snapped back.

'With Wyndham being here we didn't think you needed the distraction.'

'And since when was that your decision to make?'

'Since we were looking out for you.'

'So breaking the news so gently when I'm holding a feast in _his _honour is a good time to tell me then? Well thank god I've got you to look after me. I don't know what I'd do without you.' His voice oozed with sarcasm

'I shouldn't have told you like that.'

'You're right, you should have told me as soon as you worked out who the fuck she was. You say only you and Lewis know who she is?'

Emilia nodded.

'What about the men you bought her off?'

'She never mentioned your name to us so I doubt she would have mentioned it to the men who caught her. She's heard people talk about a Yorke numerous times and hasn't shown the slightest sign of recognition.'

'She wouldn't, I didn't use that name when I was with her.' He fell silent again. 'I'm going back to London.'

'Don't you think you should wait until morning, when you've had some rest and you're not so blood drunk…'

The blow was expected but that didn't make it hurt any less. She staggered back from him wiping the blood from her mouth. 'You still care about her, even if you don't want to. It'd take a fool not to see that. Do you really want her to see you like this?'

'I can't stay here. I can't play the perfect host to Wyndham knowing that she's in that city.' He said in a strangled voice. 'Now you clean yourself up, you go back inside and you tell Wyndham that I've just received word from London and that there are matters that require my urgent attention. Apologise profusely. Tell him he may treat the house and its inhabitants as his own for as long as it entertains him.'

'I'm coming back with you.'

He shot her an irritated look but didn't bother to argue. 'If you're not at the stables within the hour I won't wait for you.'

Before she knew what she was doing she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 'It's going to be Okay. Everything will be ok.'

She could have been mistaken. It was dark after all and his face was cast in shadows, but she thought he almost looked grateful.

* * *

He was used to people thinking him a brute. Particularly in the South. He was fairly certain that these people honestly believed that anywhere above Warwick was a lawless wilderness.

He would begrudgingly admit that Yorke had put on a good party, not to his taste particularly though. He would take a rough and ready tavern over a high society gathering any day of the week, something he suspected he and Yorke might have in common. At first he couldn't see past the other man's pretty clothes and exemplary manners. Now he could, he still didn't like what he saw, didn't trust him in the slightest.

It hadn't escaped his attention that Yorke had kept him away from Wyndham all night, neither had the fact that Yorke had seated him with complete idiots. To add insult to injury Wyndham had returned from a trip down to the cellars to tell him that Yorke had handed over the infamous Edmund Wickens as a gift. He was good at playing the game, he'd give him that.

He watch as Emilia Hart burst through the doors leading in from the garden and attempted to hurry past him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

'Trouble in paradise my lady?' he trailed his fingers along her bruised jaw.

'Please Mr Fraser, if you'd let me get on my way?' she was avoiding his eyes.

'I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day my Lady. I spoke out of turn. I just want to help, it seems to be rather a dangerous relationship that you've found yourself in.'

That pissed her off, 'You say that you despise Hal's pretty manners,' she spat, 'but you use those same manners when you refer to me as _my Lady_ rather than the whore that you have made it so clear you believe me to be. I think that you're jealous because you see so much of yourself in him and he's doing things that you never could. Why ever would I trust a word that comes from your lips?' She wrenched her arm from his grip. 'Where's Lord Wyndham? I need to speak with him.'

'You're too late I'm afraid, he's retired to his quarters, enjoying the company of some pretty girls courtesy of Mr Yorke. I wouldn't recommend disturbing him.'

'It's very important.' She persisted.

'For your own well-being I would advise you leave him be. He doesn't like to be interrupted when he's enjoying himself. I'll pass on a message on to him for you.'

That displeased her, 'Will you please tell him that Hal has received word from London, there are urgent matters that require his attention so he is returning to the city this evening.'

'Is he now?' The cogs were turning. 'Anything I can be of assistance with?'

'No. It's nothing that Lord Wyndham need worry about. His Lordship should treat this house and the people in it as is for as long as he wishes. Please pass on our sincerest apologies.'

He watched as she disappeared back into the crowd. He would pass on the message, there would be questions for him to answer if he didn't. He would rather Wyndham wasn't given any reason to suspect that he had his own agenda. But he wouldn't let Yorke get away with his little excursion that easily.

He scanned the room looking for his squire and gestured for the boy to come over. 'Mr Yorke's heading back to London this evening. I want you to follow him. Stay out of his sight.'

* * *

The brisk night air was refreshing as they galloped back toward London but it had done nothing to ease the whirlwind of thoughts spinning through his mind. He didn't know how to deal with this, didn't _want_ to deal with this. It wasn't part of the plan.

_She _wasn't part of the plan.

He wished he could just shut his eyes to it…_Maybe Lewis and Emilia had a point after all_.

That thought was quickly dismissed. The world didn't work like that. Things didn't just disappear because you were in denial about them. He could make her vanish, he had killed so many of her kind. Literally wiped them from the face of the earth. But she wasn't any other werewolf. She was Sarah and the thought of killing her made him feel sick. Maybe one day he could do it, but not yet. Definitely not yet. He silently cursed, he thought that he had left that part of himself behind when he had left her.

That small voice had returned, niggling at the back of his mind. _Leave with her. Run. Never look back._ Much as that voice was undeniably a part of him, he despised it, despised the weakness it represented. It hadn't left him since he had gone back to London. It had grown quieter in recent weeks as if it was drowning in the blood that he had consumed. But it was still there, still just audible and with Sarah having returned, now it was screaming.

The man he was now wasn't her friend, that man had gone. He was Lord _fucking _Harry god damn it!

_Keep telling yourself that._

Christ, if only it were that simple. If only he could draw a thick and definite line. Good Hal and Bad Hal. Nice and separate. Clean. Safe. If only life was that fucking easy.

Why did the real world have to be such a fucking mess?

He glanced across at Emilia, face as pale as the moon against the night sky. She hadn't met his eyes or said a word to him throughout this entire journey. He didn't understand why she had insisted on coming back with him. What was she hoping to achieve? Stop him doing something stupid perhaps? She'd never succeeded in stopping him doing anything before, why the fuck did she think she could this time? He would never understand her. Pinning all her hopes on futile dreams and ideas, on him.

Could he still trust her? If she had kept this from him then what else was there? She _had _told him that Fraser had approached her though…when had he become so fucking paranoid?

* * *

Lewis liked to think he had good instincts. It was something he often boasted about. It was due to those fabulous instincts that he hadn't got a wink of sleep that night. He had fallen into a seemingly endless cycle of watching the clock face as it ticked towards morning so slowly that at times he could have sworn it had stopped moving all together. He would close his eyes again and pray for sleep, after what he hoped was hours he would reopen them to find that the blasted clock hands had barely moved. Over and over again.

Something was wrong and he could feel it in every fibre of his being.

Frustrated he found himself heading down to the cellar for a midnight snack, on his way he passed by the werewolf's door. He pressed his ear to the door but the only noise was her breathing. 'What are we going to do with you?' he asked under his breath.

The late night snack didn't help. Something was about to happen, he could feel it.

He went back to bed, burying his face in the pillows to block out any source of light and the taunting noise of the ticking clock. Finally in the quiet blackness he found sleep. A restless, tossing sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

He was awoken just before dawn by a relentless hammering at the door. He lay in bed for a moment waiting for one of the servants to open it before he remembered that he had sent all his staff away whilst he was looking after his unwanted guest, the less people that knew he was playing host to that dog the better. He waited for a few moments to see if the knocking would stop, but it continued getting ever louder and more aggressive. Begrudgingly he pushed himself out of bed, put on his dressing gown and began to make his way down stairs.

* * *

He opened the front door to a furious Hal. Emilia stood sheepishly a few inches behind him. The look on her face told her all he needed to know. By the look of them neither had slept that night.

'You've been keeping things from me Lewis.' Hal pushed past him, 'Something you wanted to tell me?' His tone was so harsh it was positively acidic.

'I was going to tell you.'

'When the time was right? Yes, I've already heard that one.'

'I can explain.'

'Don't bother. Tell me, why should I believe a word you say? If you've been keeping this, what else?'

'Not everyone is out to get you Hal.'

'That bastard Fraser is, and if I can't trust you as a friend then you can be sure I will treat you as an enemy.'

'What the hell has got into you? I was trying to protect you from Fraser! If you didn't know she was here it was one less thing for you to lie about wasn't it?' Lewis took his friend by the shoulders and shook him aggressively, 'For god's sake, pull yourself together.'

Hal pushed his friend away. 'Where is she?'

'Upstairs, I've been keeping her in one of the servant's rooms. No one knows that she's there Hal.'

'She shouldn't be here at all.' There was no disputing that.

'I want to see her. Now.'


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer_**_: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note:_****_Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's really helpful to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come, so please keep them coming!_

* * *

The squire watched from across the street as Yorke hammered at the door. Fraser seemed to be onto something with his suspicions. Up until now he had never seen Yorke look anything less than in complete control, the man before him was visibly shaken. He wouldn't have managed to follow them all this way without being noticed if Yorke was in his normal state of mind. Even in the dead of night.

The door finally opened and the vampire went inside followed by the girl. The door was promptly slammed shut behind them. Whatever Yorke was hiding was in that house, he was sure of it. He pulled his cap down over his eyes to conceal his face and set off to find a vantage point on the street where he could see the house's comings and goings without being noticed. He found himself a bench in the shadow of some trees just down the street and began his watch. Hopefully by the time Fraser returned he'd have something tangible to report.

* * *

Sarah closed her eyes even though she knew it wouldn't bring her sleep. With her eyes shut she could pretend, even for a fleeting moment, that she was somewhere else. Back at the convent, back at her childhood home playing games out on the dirt road with Rebecca. Finally, giving in to the glow of the morning sun, she opened her eyes and let reality back in.

She wished the vampire would answer the bloody door already. The incessant pounding was making her head ache even more than it already did. Finally it stopped, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered if they would come and check on her today. Maybe they would just get bored of her, leave her alone up here until the full moon, the prospect of which was hanging over her like an axe waiting to fall. That was the problem with all these days spent alone: too much time to think.

The door swung open and there he stood.

For a brief moment she wondered if the lack of food and sleep were making her hallucinate. But no. She wouldn't imagine him looking like this. He was dressed in the in the finest clothing she had ever seen, opulent silks and velvets. He looked for more at home in them than he ever had in the labourer's clothing he'd worn during their years together. Even without a wig to cover his dishevelled hair he looked every inch the aristocrat, right down to the air of superiority that now seemed to hang over him.

'Hal' her voice was barely a whisper.

'I didn't think I'd ever see you again.' It was as though he'd seen a ghost.

'Well that was your choice. You walked out for some fresh air and you never came back.' She chastised, finding that fury was overwhelming any sense of shock or sentimentality.

'I left before I could hurt you.' He was making every effort not to meet his old friend's eyes.

'Bollocks. If you had told me you were struggling I would have helped you. Like I did all the other times. You gave up, you stopped trying to fight it.'

She studied his face, he was different somehow. He looked less tired, more assured in spite of his obvious discomfort at her presence. He held himself with an ease that was unfamiliar to her. He looked well, better than she'd ever seen him and that could only mean one thing.

'You're drinking blood again.'

'Why bother fighting a battle that you can never win?'

'Maybe because it's better than being a fucking murderer.'

'The life we had was a fiction. It was never going to last. It wasn't real.'

She shook her head in disbelief. 'So I spent eight years of my life enabling your little _fantasy_?' her mouth contorted with distaste. 'At the expense of making a life for myself, falling in love, having a family!'

'Don't get hysterical Sarah, it doesn't become you.'

'I'm not like you Hal! My life isn't going to last for hundreds of years. Judging by my run of luck so far, it probably isn't going to last long at all. So I'm allowed to get upset when I'm told that I've wasted a good portion of the time I do have trying to help you when you clearly never believed it would never last!'

'You honestly believed I could be changed?' she wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement of fact.

'Clearly I was an idiot.' Came the sharp response.

He didn't disagree.

'So this is who you are now then?'

'This is who I've always been.' His voice was level and unreadable. 'You shouldn't be here.'

'Locked up in some vampire's house? No, I shouldn't.'

'My friends thought that they were doing me a favour.'

'Your friends? Her mind darted back to the evening before, her conversation with the vampire, _A good friend of mine knew a wolf once…that bitch would be the last thing my friend needs right now._

'You're lucky that it was Lewis who picked you up from those dealers. It could have been a lot worse for you.'

'He knew who I was all along then?'

'I think he suspected. How the fuck did you let yourself get caught by vampires? I told you how to protect yourself.'

'I didn't _let_ myself get caught.' She spat. 'I woke up naked in a strange part of the woods after a transformation to find myself being chased by them. Running seemed like a safer bet at the time than standing my ground spouting bible verses.' She exhaled in frustration. 'So are you just going to keep me locked up like some kind of animal? They make us fight, did you know that? That's why I was bought here, to entertain some bloody vampire.'

He looked away uncomfortably. 'We need to get you out of London.'

'And when I leave here, where do I go? Back to the convent? _I_ don't have the luxury of just moving from life to life as the whim takes me.'

'I can give you money, arrange references. You can get a serving role, somewhere safe. Until you leave London I'll look after you. Until I arrange safe passage, you will remain here.'

'In chains?'

He shook his head, 'I'll see that you are moved to somewhere more comfortable.' He turned to leave.

'Hal.' He stopped in the doorway to listen, 'if it was all a fantasy before, then why are you letting me go? Why not just kill me.'

He turned to face her. 'You were good to me once and I respect you.' His tone was clipped and neutral, but the emotion he was refusing to allow into his voice was showing in his eyes. 'But this is the only bit of mercy I can extend to you, wherever you go, I won't look for you. But if I see you again after all this is over I won't promise to show the same leniency.'

'Believe me, I'll be glad to never see you again.'

She thought she saw a glimmer of pain pass across his face but it disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced.

'Emilia says you've been refusing food.' He raised a brow. 'A little childish don't you think? I'll have some more sent up later. Eat it.'

* * *

They were definitely vampires he decided. They reeked of it. He watched them stumble through the street, unquestionably drunk. He grinned. That would things a bit easier. _Fucking leeches._ There was a small breeze which was helpfully carrying his scent away from them making it easier to have the element of surprise. He had been following these two since they had left the building that he suspected was their London headquarters.

He took the stake from his sheath. It felt reassuring in his hand. He followed a few metres behind, matching them step for step. He'd been looking for his little brother for six months now. After countless loose ends, the trail had finally led him to some wealthy vampires masquerading as respectable members of the aristocracy. In their dying breaths they had told him they had sent his brother on to London, a gift to the leader here, though they had refused to give any names.

He had only arrived here a few days ago but was already beginning to realise that the leeches had a strong hold over the city. He had visited the chief magistrate that morning, using the contacts he had gained as a solicitor to arrange a meeting. He had learnt a lot about vampires in the months since Matthew had been kidnapped and that time he had discovered that their bloody fingerprints could almost always be found in the halls of law enforcement. Useful for covering their tracks he supposed.

Mr Harris had tried to slam the door in his face. The man had been afraid of his own shadow. He had obviously understood the allusions to vampires in Johnny's words because his face had completely drained of colour. He had of course denied all knowledge of anything untoward but he was clearly terrified. After a little more pushing, the man had whimpered 'He's got my wife. I can't help you.'

'Please, a name.' Johnny had begged. 'That's all I need. I think they have my brother.'

The magistrate had thought about that for a moment, 'Yorke.' He finally volunteered. 'Don't ever come back here, you never met me.' And then the door had slammed in his face.

A name was a start. He could work with a name.

His next task that day had been a trip to Harris's office. His clerk hadn't told him anything of use, the name Yorke meant nothing to him apparently. Thankfully during their meeting there had been a knock at the door which the clerk had gone to answer.

Johnny had spied Harris's diary on the desk and tucked it under his coat. He had waited until the clerk had returned to the office, thanked him for his time and made his way out into the London street. He had quickly found the name Yorke in the diary next to a Mayfair address, which was how he had come to be stalking two vampires down the afternoon street.

He didn't give a shit about going after Yorke in particular, he just wanted his brother back. No reason to put himself in direct conflict with an old and powerful vampire, it wasn't supposed to be a suicide mission. No. This story was going to have a happy ending. He would get to his brother through the weaker, less important vampires. Much higher chance of survival that way he thought. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't a risk taker.

He followed the vampires until they turned onto a quieter street then made his move. He went straight for the bigger one, ramming the stake into his back before they even realised they were under attack. The smaller vampire turned on him and lunged forwards. Johnny managed to dodge. Just. He was new to this whole fighting thing.

'Little doggy want a fight?' the vampire mocked.

'Not particularly,' he gasped as he sent his fist towards the vampire's face, 'but I don't really see how else we're going to do this.'

To his dismay his punch hadn't met its target and the vampire was coming at him again, driving him back backwards towards the wall. With all his remaining energy he pushed the vampire off him. He tucked the stake in his pocket and took the knife from his belt, he wanted to incapacitate the vampire, not kill him. He ran at him slashing the knife frantically through the air hoping it would catch its target. Finally the knife made contact with the vampires belly and he thrust it forward causing the vampire to stagger backwards and fall against a tree. He knelt so that his weight was pinning the vampire down. He bit down on his lip and slashed the knife across his own forearm. He'd heard a rumour the other day that werewolf blood was poisonous to vampires, but he'd not had a chance to test it out yet.

He held his bleeding forearm against the vampire's bare flesh and to his relief it cried out in agony as its skin sizzled. _Thank God for that._

'I'm looking for my brother, he's a werewolf like me.'

'I don't know no werewolves'

He applied his bleeding arm to the flesh again causing him to cry out again.

'I was told he was given to the leader here as a gift a couple of months ago. His name's Matthew Smith.'

'Ah yes.' The vampire gasped in pain, 'I do remember 'im, 'e was a good fighter. Won a lot o' money betting on im'

'What?' He'd never heard his brother described as a fighter before, anything but. He was a family man.

'In the dog fights, 'e 'ad a good run. Made a bit of a name for imself.'

Finally a real lead, albeit a horrifying one, he'd heard about the dog fights and the thought of his dear brother being forced to partake in such barbarity made his stomach churn. 'Where are they keeping him?'

The vampire sniggered mockingly. 'Topped himself I 'eard. Didn't have the stomach for killin'

The stake was in the vampire's chest before Johnny could stop himself. He fell forwards into the space where the vampire had been. He didn't cry, he didn't feel anything, just an unfathomable emptiness. So much for fucking happy endings. It was amazing how quickly your world could be bought down around you.

* * *

'Hal wants you to eat.' Emilia placed the bowl of food down beside her. This was becoming a familiar ritual.

'Does he actually give a shit?'

'In his own way. If he didn't he'd have just killed you.' She gave the wolf a sympathetic smile. She couldn't fault her scepticism about Hal's ability to care about anyone beyond himself, she was beginning to doubt it herself.

The werewolf looked up at her, eyes moist. 'You knew who I was all this time?'

'Yes.'

'You're friend, he said that I was the last thing Hal needed right now. What did he mean?'

'Do you mind if I sit down.' Sarah shook her head.

'Hal has…big ambitions.' Emilia explained, trying to find the right words. 'He needs to impress some very important people. If they knew about Hal's relationship with you and that he went without blood for all those years. That could ruin everything.'

Something clicked into place. 'This Mr Yorke everyone keeps mentioning, is that who he's trying to impress?' She looked at the vampire intently.

Emilia froze. Hal is….' She looked away. The girl needed to know, she would find out eventually anyway. Best to get it out in the open sooner rather than later. 'Hal's full name is Hal Yorke. Sorry, this all must be a bit of a head fuck for you.'


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer_**_: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note:**__Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's really helpful to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come, so please keep them coming if anyone's still reading this!_

* * *

'Well today could have gone worse.' Lewis took a long drag from his pipe. Hal hadn't apologised for his outburst in the doorway earlier. Hal didn't do apologies, not unless he would benefit from it somehow.

'I don't see how, bar him impaling us both on stakes.'

That provoked a hollow laugh from Lewis. 'We both know that he's perfectly capable of doing that. Why the fuck did you tell him?'

'I was angry, it just came out. I didn't mean it to.'

'You really are a liability Emilia, it's going to get you killed one day. You do know that?'

She shifted in her seat avoiding the warning. 'What do you think he's going to do then?'

Lewis shrugged. 'Could go either way. He's not stable at the moment, you don't need me to tell you that. It'll either spur him on this mission to join the ranks of the Old Ones and get as far away from his humanity as possible.'

'Or?'

'Or she'll get under his skin. Make him doubt all of this. We should have just killed the bitch before he ever found out she was here.'

'You honestly think they'd go back to the life they had together?'

'I really couldn't say. He must still feel something for her or else she'd be in the cellar ready for the dog fight. Whatever's going on in that pretty head of his, he's keeping it to himself. You stay here and keep an eye on her, I'll go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I think it's best you stay out of his way for a couple of days unless you want another black eye to match your current one.'

* * *

As Lewis walked into Hal's quarters he was confronted by the sight of a woman's body torn and bloodless on the floor. He shook his head and laughed dryly. 'Feel better after that then?' He glanced at Hal's aide standing in the doorway and thought better of mentioning the wolf.

'I needed to vent.' Hal volunteered following the Lewis's line of sight to the corpse.

Lewis knelt down to take a closer look at the once dainty features of the woman, he turned back to Hal 'Isn't that Mrs Harris? The magistrate's wife?'

Hal nodded. 'There are so many messes to sort out that I didn't think one more would make much of a difference.' He turned his head to the guard standing at the door. 'Clear that up will you?' he said loosely gesturing towards the corpse.

'Any word on Wyndham's return?'

Hal pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet. 'Not yet, but he hardly seems the kind of man to dally about with no purpose so I'm expecting his return either later today or early tomorrow.' He headed towards his office with Lewis following closely behind.

'How your feast in honour of Lord Wyndham go down then?'

'Apart from Emilia's little outburst, very well. My gift to him elicited the reaction I'd hoped for. Apparently the Old Ones have been aware of me for some time. '

'And that's a good thing I presume?'

Hal shut the door behind Lewis, giving them some privacy. 'They don't know if they can trust me. Apparently I'm a little too unpredictable.' He took a seat on his desk.

'Can we talk? Just as friends? Forget for a moment the shit storm that's happening around us.'

'See, this is why I avoid politics.' Lewis walked over to the drinks cabinet and offered Hal a glass. 'It fucks things up. Makes them complicated. What the devil is wrong with just enjoying life, seeing where it takes you?'

'I did that once, ended up with a lance in my belly in Belarus. I decided I wanted to control my own destiny after that.'

'Worked out alright for you though didn't it?' Lewis gulped down the blood.

'It was luck that Sacha found me before that wound killed me. I don't like relying on luck to get me what I want.'

'Wasn't so lucky for old Sacha though was it?' He joked.

Hal threw him a dirty look.

Lewis took the hint and decided to leave the topic of Hal's maker well alone. 'What did you want to talk about then?'

Hal looked away. 'Do you think there's a point when a person becomes so steeped in blood that it becomes impossible to turn back?'

'Been reading Shakespeare again have we? I don't think that playing nice for a few years cancels out the blood you spilt. Saving one life doesn't excuse all the ones you've taken and you've been pretty busy in that regard recently.' He clinked his glass against Hal's.

'So you think we're damned either way?'

Lewis shrugged. 'We're vampire's Hal, the Devil supposedly owns our souls if you believe the myth. I think we're damned whatever we do. Might as well have fun along the way though, eh?'

'Do you ever regret any of it though?'

'Not enough to give it much thought. But then you and I are very different animals, you think too much for one.' He playfully knocked his fist against Hal's temple. 'This is about the dog isn't it?'

'Her name's Sarah.' Hal corrected stiffly.

'Ok then. This is about Sarah isn't it?'

'Her…reappearance has bought to the fore some…feelings that I had hoped I had left behind when I left her.'

'I'm guessing they're not the sort of feelings that would go down too well with Wyndham and his ilk?'

'Correct.'

'How much have you told her?' Lewis probed.

'The bare minimum. Though knowing Emilia's mouth, by the time I return she'll have told her the whole story. Sarah was the last person who actually thought I was capable of being a good man. Now I don't think even she believes it.'

'I just don't understand why that seems to bother you so much.'

'She was a good friend. She wasn't supposed to see any of this…'

'What so there was always the chance of going back and playing happy families if you get fed up of being an all-powerful vampire? Lewis didn't even try to hide the skepticism in his voice.

'I don't need to explain myself to you.'

'True, but you might need to explain yourself to Wyndham if this gets out. If he's concerned that you're unpredictable then your propensity to run away and befriend werewolves could be a bit of an issue. Especially if you can't come up with a better explanation than you wanting someone to think that you're capable of being nice.'

'There's still the issue of Angus Fraser.' Hal changed the subject. 'I need him out of the way.'

'What, by killing him?'

'I doubt that killing his right hand man is the way to gain Wyndham's trust, unless of course I can make it look like Fraser is a traitor.'

'You have something in mind?' Lewis enquired.

'Not yet. Just thinking out loud. It could be possible to feed Fraser false information: that might at least give me a level of control over his enquiries, perhaps even allow me to engineer his downfall. Fraser seems to see Emilia as the weak link in our circle.' He turned to Lewis with a smile. 'We could exploit that.'

* * *

The walk across London was usually pleasant on these warm summer evenings, though on this particular evening the streets seemed to be littered with hollow eyed beggars pestering him for coins. It almost made him nostalgic for the winter months when most of them were too busy preserving their energy in order to survive the bitter cold to bother him. He could have used a carriage but he thought that some fresh air would do him some good.

He was beginning to regret his decision to return to London and was getting increasingly nostalgic for those heady days in France. He was being dragged into Hal's political schemes which was exactly what he had vowed he wouldn't let happen. He didn't mind the human politics in France: that was entertainment, like watching a play that was being made up as it went along. Vampire politics on the other hand were unrelentingly tedious to him, especially when he was forced to get involved.

He couldn't help but feel rather uncomfortable about Hal's plan to use Emilia to trap Fraser. She was too skittish to be relied upon, though he had to admit that so far she had shown herself to be truly loyal to her maker, even to her detriment. She'd been Hal's plaything from the very start he reflected. She probably always would be.

* * *

_The sensation of air rushing into her lungs brought Emilia violently back into consciousness. Bewildered, she bolted upright on the makeshift bed.. The world around her assaulted her senses. She could feel every fibre of the coarse blanket grating against her skin. An orchestra of sound filled her ears, even the sound of beating insect wings roared like thunder. She took a quick succession of short sharp breaths. Something was missing. At the heart of the cacophony of sound there was a void. Her heart. It wasn't beating. Her hand flew to her chest to feel only a horrifying stillness followed by a solitary beat. She screamed._

_The sound of laughter cut through the air. She spun round to see Hal standing in the doorway, a cruel smirk playing across his lips. 'And sleeping beauty awakes.'_

_She shrank back from him. 'What did you do to me?' her throat was hoarse. Her eyes flicked down to her wrists. Where there should have been deep lacerations left by the knife there were now only faint silvery white marks. The realisation dawned upon her with a sickening certainty. She fearfully lifted a hand to her mouth and softly ran a finger along her teeth to feel the sharp elongated canines which now protruded from her gums. A choked sob escaped from her throat._

_'No' she whimpered, 'no, please, no', salty tears rolled down her cheeks. Hal took a seat beside her. She flinched as he took her jaw in his hand and drew her face closer to his._

_'I've given you a gift.' He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. She spat in his face and was rewarded by a sharp blow to her cheek. 'Didn't your father bother to teach you the importance of manners?'_

_'What?' her voice bristled with anger. 'You want me to thank you for your 'gift'? You've turned me into a monster!'_

_A gnawing hunger was beginning to develop within her. She tried to push it to the back of her mind. 'I won't feed.' She hoped her voice carried more conviction than she felt._

_'You will.' There wasn't a shred of doubt in his voice. 'You'll feel better once you've fed.' His voice had softened. He took both of her hands in his and she let him pull her to her feet. Her legs felt like lead. She tried to focus on Hal's face as her vision began to blur. 'Until you feed,' he continued softly. 'You will have no strength. You'll feel like all your organs are shutting down. You need to replace the blood I took from you.' His tone shifted slightly. 'You need blood so your body can repair itself.'_

_Emilia glanced down to her wrists. 'I'm not hurt. I've already healed, my wrists…I cut them.' Her voice was marked with confusion._

_He released one of her hands and before she could react he had taken a knife from his belt and thrust it into her abdomen. 'You need the blood to heal' He repeated as he pulled out the knife and exited the room slamming the door shut beside him. Emilia collapsed to the floor._

* * *

Finally he arrived at the tree lined street of his home, he paused for a moment enjoying the evening sun when something caught his eye. A distinctive jacket. He'd admired its fine embroidery as he'd headed to Hal's after his friend had stormed out. The man wearing it was a vampire and was still sitting in exactly the same position he been that morning, his eyes resting on Lewis's house.

He continued on towards his house, not wanting to alert the other vampire that he'd noticed him.

'There's someone watching the house.' He announced to Emilia as he hung up his jacket.

Emilia looked up from her book. 'What?'

'A fellow on the bench just down the road, he's not moved all day.'

'Vampire?'

'I'll bet it's one of Fraser's. Still, he's not going to find out much sitting in the street.'

'But if it's one of Fraser's men then he's started to look in the right place hasn't he?'

'Who did you tell that Hal was coming back to London early?

Emilia closed her book and set it down on her lap. 'Wyndham had retired to his chambers by the time Hal sent me to look for him.'

She could tell that Lewis was making a real effort to keep his voice level. 'So who did you tell?'

'I told Fraser.' She confessed. 'He didn't give me a choice.'

'Well that's just fucking fantastic isn't it? Did you not think it might have been appropriate for you to mention this earlier?'

'I didn't really fancy another beating.'

Lewis didn't have a comeback to that one. Much as her tempers and irrational behaviour irritated him, he felt sorry for the girl. She hadn't wanted this life, she'd fought tooth and nail against it for so long. All to no avail of course, she'd accepted it in the end. They always did.

* * *

_She wasn't sure how long it had been since Hal had recruited her, the darkness of the cell gave no clues as to the passing of time. To her relief Hal hadn't yet returned. She felt like her body was beginning to shut down, every limb ached and even the smallest movement caused pain to surge through her body. She had never experienced agony like this during her life, it made Hal's previous treatment of her seem trivial in comparison._

_To her disgust and horror there was only one thing on her mind._

_Blood._

_When Hal entered the room Emilia was sleeping. He looked down at his new recruit lying sprawled on the bed. If it wasn't for the pool of blood she lay in, she would look rather peaceful._

_He clamped his hand hard over the mouth of the girl weakly fighting against his grip. She stared back at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears._

_'Emilia.' He called softly to the sleeping girl. She stirred. 'Emilia.' He repeated._

_She opened her eyes, they were red and framed by dark circles._

_'It's ok,' he assured her. 'You'll feel fine before you know it.'_

_She eyed him distrustfully and for the first time seemed to register the girl struggling in his arms who he was holding under his control with ease. _

_'Just one bite.' His eyes turned black as he sunk his fangs into the girl's neck. As he pulled away, the smell of the fresh blood flowing from the girl's neck wound bombarded Emilia's senses. Hal held out a hand to her as he easily controlled the dying girl with the other. 'You want this,' he said gently. 'You __**need **__this.'_

_The screams of Emilia's conscience were quickly drowned out by the physical need for blood. The smell was intoxicating and the panicked beating of the girl's heart called out to her to feed. She took Hal's hand. He pulled her towards him and moved his hand to the back of her head, guiding her towards the girl's torn neck. _

_She drank._

_A feeling of ecstasy consumed her as the blood ran down her throat. She sank her fangs in harder, deeper, as if her life depended on it. The flow of blood began to slow as the last remaining trace of the girl's life ebbed away. She suddenly felt heavy in Emilia's arms. She pushed the lifeless body away from her in a panic and dropped to her knees retching. She couldn't bring herself to look at the girl's face._

_She felt a firm hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked round to see Hal crouched beside her._

_'There, you see,' he whispered, 'it's not so hard now, is it?' He took her hand in his and guided her to her feet. 'There's a room ready for you upstairs, you can get bathed and dressed.' He smiled at her and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, 'Everything will be okay. This is a gift. Never forget that.' _

_Emilia followed his lead through the door to her new life. The feeling of exhilaration at her first kill was quickly replaced by numbness. She barely registered the regal corridors as she followed him wordlessly through the house._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

**_Author's note: _**_Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's really helpful to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come, so please keep them coming if anyone's still reading this!_

* * *

_Sarah glanced furtively over at Hal. He had volunteered to help repair some of the damage to the house that had been done during the winter storms. However, he wasn't doing a very good job of it and she was becoming a little concerned that he would end up causing even more damage than the weather had. Over the last couple of years she'd become accustomed to his presence. He had softened considerably since he had arrived but was still a little…odd at times. It was like living with a small child in ways, he had to be kept occupied constantly._

_'Are you sure you know what you're doing?' she knitted her brows together in concern, 'because if you don't, then I can always ask someone at the carpenter's workshop. I'm fairly sure they owed my father a favour or two.'_

_'Really, I'm fine.' He replied, a little too defensively. 'It's just been a while since I've done this sort of thing.'_

_'You said you used to work for a builder.'_

_'I did. But that was well over two hundred years ago, and it was only for a couple of weeks before he cast me out for seducing his daughter.'_

_The reminder of his age unsettled her a little, it was all too easy to forget what the charming and occasionally eccentric man she had invited into her home truly was._

_'So I've not actually done anything of this sort for a very long time.' He continued, 'truth be told, I'm more used to getting other people to do this sort of thing for me. I think I'm getting the hang of it though.'_

_She flinched as he bought the hammer down dangerously close to his fingers. 'You never seem to stop working, don't you think it might do you good to relax occasionally?'_

_'An idle mind is dangerous mind. It's best I keep myself busy. It allows me to distract myself from…' he paused._

_'Blood?'_

_He nodded, clearly uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken._

_'It still has that much of a hold over you? I thought you hadn't fed on it for years.'_

_'I haven't, but I still think about it every day. I don't know that I'll ever be free of it.'_

_'But you still fight it, that's a good thing. It shows you're strong.'_

_'If I was strong I'd kill myself.'_

_She wasn't sure how to respond to that one, 'I really can't imagine it. You as Lord Harry or whatever it was you used to call yourself, a murderer doing those awful things.'_

_Hal felt himself cringe at the use of his former title. 'Good, you don't want to and I hope to God that you never have to meet Him.'_

* * *

They had moved her to a new room and judging by the décor she assumed that she was now in the main part of the house rather than the servant's quarters. The room was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. A single chair in this place was probably worth more than all her possessions combined. A maid had accompanied her up here and helped her to bathe, she had thought about attempting an escape but had thought better of it when she had noticed the burly vampire standing just outside her door. After her bath she found that the clothes she had been wearing had been taken away, in their place was a simple but expensive looking dress. Nothing like as lavish as the dresses worn by the frail vampire girl, but still a world away from what she was accustomed to. She had sat on the floor boards for a while, lost in her memories. The room was furnished with numerous chairs and an extremely comfortable looking bed, but she didn't feel right in the midst of all these luxuries. The obvious display of wealth seemed almost obscene, perhaps her time as a nun had had more of an impact on her than she had originally thought.

He mind began to wonder, as it often did, back to her old life before any of this happened. She thought of Rebecca. She still saw her in her mind's eye every day. The memories were less vivid now though, at one time she could see her sister playing in the street or stirring a bowl of broth on the stove, like she was watching her through a window. Now the images of her that flitted through Sarah's mind were frozen like paintings, lifeless. She wiped away a stray tear and told herself to get a grip. _You need to stay strong_.

She decided to test out whether she had actually been given any more freedom. She stood up and walked over to the door. Upon twisting the handle, she found that it was locked. _Still a prisoner then._ She hit the door in frustration then slumped against it and let herself slide to the floor. At least she wasn't still chained up she reflected. Nonetheless, a luxurious prison was still a prison.

Hal hadn't returned yet. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. After the visit from the vampire girl she now knew that her former friend had become a powerful figure amongst the vampires and now found pleasure in forcing her kind to kill humans. Neither of these things made her feel particularly optimistic about Hal's current character. She had pressed the girl for more information, but after revealing that the infamous Mr Yorke and Hal were one and the same, she had clammed up and refused to say anything else on the matter.

A knock at the door startled her and she jumped away from it.

'I thought I'd come and see how you were doing.' Hal said evenly, pushing open the door. 'I'm sorry that you've been dragged into all of this. It was never my intention.' He closed it behind him. 'I hope you'll be more comfortable here. I'm sorry they chained you up before. That wasn't on my orders.'

'I'm still your prisoner though aren't I?'

Her hostility had been expected. 'It's for your own safety.'

'Are you sure it's not for your benefit? You wouldn't it to get out that you were breaking bread with werewolves would you?'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Your friend, she told me who you really are.'

'What exactly did she say?' His voice was low and dangerous but Sarah refused to let herself be cowed by it.

'Just that you're the _Mr Yorke_ that everyone keeps mentioning. Which means that you're the reason I was bought to this bloody city in the first place. Dog fights Hal? Really? Is that what'll happen to me if I don't do what you want?'

'I would never do that to you.'

'But you'd happily do that to my kin? God, it's been less than a year and I barely recognise you. I preferred my Hal, but that was just an act wasn't it?' she'd never been one to hold back when something had pissed her off.

'It wasn't an act,' he spoke carefully, 'You and Rebecca made me want to be a better man, that's the truth. It just got too hard. I couldn't do it anymore.' He actually sounded pained. 'I would like that you could still see me as your friend.'

'I don't know if I can do that, neither of us are the same people we were then.' She couldn't bring herself to look at him, this man who looked and sounded so much like her friend, 'there's only so much you can go through before it breaks you' She said sadly, turning her face towards his, 'but then I suppose you know all about breaking people.'

He chose to leave the jibe unanswered, 'what happened to Rebecca?'

'She died a couple of months after you left, just slipped away in the night.'

'I'm sorry.' He said, knowing how inadequate his words were, even as he was speaking them

'Why? It's not like a life means anything to you is it? They're all just food, and we're just entertainment. You know part of me is glad that you left when you did. For a while I considered asking you to turn Rebecca, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. But seeing you for what you really are?' she shook her head in disgust. 'I'd rather see her dead than become like you.'

* * *

'You made it back safely then?' Hal asked with mock concern.

'I did.'

'More's the pity.'

He stood over Fraser so that he was looking down on the other man. 'You're in my chair.'

'I like your desk, the chair's the right height and everything.' He settled back in Hal's seat. 'It's like it's meant to be.'

'Even if I were for some reason to leave this position, do you really think Wyndham would give you the job? You must realise that if he thought you capable of holding power in your own right, he'd have given you the chance by now. You've been following him around like a faithful puppy for over three hundred years now and still he sees you as no more than a glorified servant.'

'You think pretty highly of yourself don't you? I don't see why, you're even lower born than me. The bastard son of a whore if the stories are true.' He smiled as he saw the irritated look on Hal's face. 'Yes, I've been asking round.'

'My origins are hardly a secret. I'm a self-made man, there's no shame in that. Is that what bothers you so much about me, you think I'm your inferior? Our respective positions would suggest the opposite.'

'There does seem to be a distinct lack of knowledge about your maker. Why is that? Something to hide.'

'I don't see how who made me has any relevance to my capability as a leader.'

'You've got a lot of secrets Mr Yorke, I will find them all out.' Fraser stood up sharply, 'I have people watching your every move. Don't think for a second I actually believed your half-arsed excuse for returning to London in the dead of night. Administrative duties? How stupid do you think I am?'

'It's probably best that I don't answer that.' Hal smirked.

* * *

They were waiting for Emilia's arrival and Lewis was not looking forward to it. It seemed that the stupid girl had told the wolf a little more than she was supposed to and Hal was not best pleased about it. What was originally merely a tactic to get one over on Angus Fraser had now also become a punishment.

His friend had always been cold, but he recently Hal had seemed to be actively trying to reach the next level in his cruelty (apart from when it came to certain werewolves, but that was an entirely different issue which Lewis didn't even want to begin to try and understand.) He just hoped that Hal would approach the plan using at least a modicum of sensitivity.

Emilia entered the room less than half an hour after she had been called for, she entered the room sheepishly, her eyes darting everywhere but Hal.

'You asked to see me.' She was trying to keep her voice light, pretending that she wasn't worried about what was to come. She was failing miserably.

Lewis watched as Hal put down his paperwork and stood up to greet her. 'Yes. I wanted to apologise for the way I've been treating you lately. This situation is stressful for all of us, I forget that sometimes.' He draped an arm welcomingly around her shoulders and gave her a warm smile. 'I just wanted to reassure you that I still see you as one of my most trusted allies.'

Emilia was puzzled. She knew that Hal had been to see the werewolf today which meant that he would know that she had told her some uncomfortable home truths about him, yet here he was smiling openly and embracing her. Perhaps the wolf was proving to be a good influence on him.

'Thank you.' She said warily

He turned so that he was directly facing her and held her tightly by her upper arms, preventing her from backing away. The smile remained firmly in place though it no longer reached her eyes. 'However, it hasn't escaped my attention that you have been telling stories that were not yours to tell.'

'Hal, I can explain.'

'No matter,' he interrupted, 'because you are a good friend and I trust you, I've decided to give you a chance to make it up to me.'

Lewis shifted uncomfortably, this was just brutal. He winced as Hal approached the punch line.

'Our friend Mr Fraser has been taking quite an interest in you recently, has he not?'

Emilia nodded, clearly beginning to realise where Hal was going with this and not liking it one bit.

'I want him to believe that you've changed your loyalties, do _whatever_ it takes to gain his trust.'

Emilia looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. 'Are you asking me what I think you are?'

Hal was smirking now, the cruel bastard. 'See it as an opportunity to put your…considerable skills in the bedroom to good use.'

* * *

Lewis took a deep breath of fresh air as he made his way into the street. Hal's quarters were stifling in the oppressive heat and the evening breeze felt like a gift from heaven. He'd left Hal and Emilia to it, he didn't really fancy hanging around to pick up the pieces after that one. Besides, he had an appointment with the lovely Tessa at the brothel and he had no intention of being late for it.

Johnny watched from his hiding place in the shadow of a disused doorway as Lewis sauntered down the street, seemingly oblivious to the danger lurking just around the corner from him.

Since he had learned of his brother's death, Johnny's plan of action had changed. In order to properly avenge Matthew, he would need to hit the vampires where it hurt. If he got himself killed in the process, well, that was a price he was willing to pay. A vampire he had attacked earlier had given him the description of the leech who was in charge of the dog fights and the vampire who had just left the building fitted that description exactly. He set off to follow him.

Lewis had sensed the dog as soon as he had left the building and was quite surprised when he realised it was following him. He meandered into an empty street where they could have some privacy. After the day he'd had he was itching for a good old fashioned fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer_**_: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note:__Thanks for the reviews and feedback. I'm really glad that people seem to be enjoying my original characters! It's really helpful to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come, so please keep them coming if anyone's still reading this!_

* * *

The vampire turned on him as soon as they were in the empty street. 'If you want a fight that's fine, but do you mind if we make it quick? You see I have an appointment that I would very much like to get to.'

The mock civility caught Johnny off guard. It was a marked contrast to the thuggish manners of the vampires he had encountered up to this point. 'You kidnapped my brother, he's dead because of you.' He spat before lunging at the vampire, throwing a sloppy kick towards the other man's stomach.

'Did I? You'll have to be more specific.' Lewis just about managed to dodge the kick. Whilst he quite liked the_ idea_ of fighting, he had never been any good at it. 'Is he a lyco too?'

Johnny stopped to catch his breath, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and was suddenly very aware of how weak he felt. 'Lyco?'

'You know, dog, werewolf, whatever you want to call it.' Lewis rushed at the werewolf and sent his elbow careering into his lower ribs, there was a satisfying crack as bone hit bone.

'His name was Matthew Swift.' Johnny spluttered in pain, clutching at his broken rib.

Lewis pushed the weakened wolf into a wall, twisting him around so his face was pressed into the brick work. He yanked the wolf's arm up behind his back manoeuvring it into a tight lock. He pushed his free arm into the back of the wolf's neck and pressed himself against him, pinning Johnny to the wall. He was quiet for a moment, listening to the wolf's laboured breathing.

'Your brother killed himself. Nothing to do with me, he was already being held captive when I arrived.' He pressed his arm harder against Johnny's neck, pushing the side of his face into the rough bricks. 'But I have been looking for a replacement for him and I think you'll do rather nicely.' He brought his elbow hard against Johnny's temple, knocking him out and let his unconscious body fall to the ground. He stepped back from the wall and looked around the street for any witnesses, to his relief the street was fight was quite enough for the day. He brushed down his coat and to his irritation found that his sleeve had been torn in the fight, ruining some of the delicate embroidery. He kicked the fallen wolf in frustration. At least he had a wolf now, that was one less thing for Hal to pester him about.

* * *

Fraser took his usual seat in the corner of the Inn. He always liked to sit where he could see everything that was going on around him, he had never liked surprises. He glanced over at the clock, his squire was late.

'Did you find anything out then?' he asked after the squire had pushed his way through the crowded Inn and taken a seat opposite him.

'Not much. He didn't notice me following them back though, so something's clearly rattled him.'

Fraser gestured for him to continue.

'Upon his return he went straight to his friend's house, Louis or whatever his name is.'

'Lewis Grey?'

'Yes, that's the one. They argued in the doorway but I couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying before the door was slammed shut. They were there for hours and when Yorke left he looked proper shaken Whatever he's hiding, it's in that house. I'm sure of it.' The squire smiled, pleased that he'd done his job well.

Fraser was less impressed. 'But you have no idea what he's actually hiding?'

'Not a clue sir. But whatever it is, it's in that house.' He repeated.

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere he dismissed the squire. 'My horse needs re-shoeing. See to it will you.'

The squire finally twigged his masters' displeasure and made a swift exit, reeling off apologies as he scuttled away. Fraser turned back to the drink he'd been nursing and poured the remaining contents of the glass hungrily down his throat.

* * *

The cellar was damp and humid and the combined stench of dog and piss made Hal wrinkle his nose up in disgust. The man crumpled behind the bars was in a sorry state. _Good on you Lewis_, he thought as he surveyed the battered form that lay before him. He had never had much confidence in his friend's fighting abilities, Lewis was too vain to ever risk having his nose put out of joint in a fight but he had managed to do quite a number on this fellow.

The dog stirred. Hal took a coin from his purse and tossed at him hitting him square on the forehead. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. 'Who are you?' he mumbled squinting up at Hal as his eyes tried to adjust to the low light. He grimaced as his hand brushed across his broken rib.

'Sorry, what? You'll need to speak up, didn't quite catch that.' Hal taunted.

'I said, who the fuck are you?' The werewolf tried to suppress a moan of pain as he climbed to his feet, it looked to be quite an effort.

'My name is Hal Yorke. I would shake your hand, but well' he looked to his silk gloves and then to Johnny's bloodied body, 'these are new and I wouldn't want to dirty them.'

'Then you're the man who killed my brother.' The wolf was softly spoken, even in anger. Definitely upper class. _Unusual for a wolf. _

'Ah yes, Lewis told me your brother was our last fighter. I can't take responsibility for that one I'm afraid. He killed himself.' The vampire's condescending tone made Johnny want to punch him.

'He wouldn't have killed himself if you didn't make him fight.'

'So your attack on my friend was an attempt at revenge then? You knew what happened to him whilst in our care and yet you came after us anyway. You don't seem to have much regard for your own life.' An idea was forming in Hal's mind, perhaps this one had potential beyond the dog fights. _Grief made even the most intelligent of men easy to manipulate._

'He was worth ten of me,' his voice was cracking, 'whatever price I have to pay to get justice for him, it's worth it.'

'He was strong,' Hal softened his voice 'he lasted longer than most men do. If it weren't for his suicide I would have released him.'

That got the dogs attention. 'Why would you do that?'

Hal shrugged, 'I respect strength of character when I see it and your brother was strong. His death saddened me. It was a waste.'

Johnny didn't hide his skepticism. 'If you respected him then why did you lock him in a cage and make him fight like an animal?'

'We all have people we must answer to Mr Swift. Johnny isn't it.' Hal registered the confusion on Johnny's face.

'What's that supposed to mean then?'

'That perhaps Johnny, you are looking for your enemies in the wrong places.'

'I highly doubt that, you're the one whose got me locked up in a cellar and you're the one that forced my brother to kill. I think that my enemy is standing right before me.'

'Others pull my strings as I'm sure they pull yours, we don't always have a choice in what we do.' He smiled sadly.

'I'd say you have a lot more choice than others.'

'My Master's demand to be entertained. To deny them that would be worth more than my life. I'm not your enemy.' Hal narrowed his eyes, studying the other man for a moment. 'You're new to this world aren't you?'

'Is it that obvious?'

'Well you got yourself beaten to a bloody pulp by one of the worst fighters I know, also you're young and clearly well-educated which suggests that you haven't suffered with your…_affliction_…for long'

The way the vampire spoke reminded Johnny of some of the sons of lords he'd studied Law with at Oxford, an unshakeable arrogance and sense of entitlement. 'What's your point?' he retorted defensively.

'That things are rarely as black and white as they first seem. If you could look beyond our differences you may see that we have some things in common.' He fixed Johnny with what he hoped would appear to be a genuine look of concern. 'You must be starved. I'll have some food sent down from the kitchen for you.'

Johnny watched as Hal carefully removed the glove from his right hand and held the now bare hand out to him. He cautiously shook it, taking care not to break eye contact with the vampire for even a split second. Yorke wasn't quite what he had expected, he thought he'd look older for a start. The man who stood before him must have been well over a hundred years old to be in the position he was. He knew that physical appearance meant nothing when trying to work out the age of a vampire, but this man looked even younger than him. It was disconcerting really.

Hal smiled as the wolf accepted the amiable gesture. 'We'll speak again Johnny.'

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Hal had told her his plan. It still made her sick to think of it. She wished that she could say that his request had surprised her, but in fact it had been devastating in its predictability. She wished that she could just hate him, ignore all those other pesky feelings which ensured that she would always be bound to him in some way. Maybe she and the wolf girl something in common after all. Both dedicating years of their lives to a man who never could or would be what they wanted him to be.

'You requested a meeting Miss Hart.' Fraser took her hand to support her as she alighted from the carriage and planted a respectful kiss on her knuckle. She forced herself not to pull away at his touch.

They were stood in the shadow of the Royal Observatory, Fraser had suggested the meeting place. It was quite a way from the city center. 'Less chance of being spotted by one of Hal's men there,' he had said.

'I've been thinking about what you said' she took a seat on a nearby bench overlooking Greenwich Park. It was a glorious summer's day and in spite of her present company it felt good to be out of the city, 'and I think that perhaps you were right.'

Fraser joined her on the bench and looked at her intently. 'How so?'

'That if I stay by Hal's side I will always be in his shadow, that people will never see me as anything more than his whore. I tell myself that things will improve, but they never do. He gives me the tiniest scraps and expects me to be grateful for them. He expects me to come running to him whenever he requests it, day or night and then expects me to leave again when he grows tired of me.' _See,_ _this isn't so difficult, you don't even have to lie._

'I pity you lassie, but I don't see how this is my concern.' She could see right through his façade of disinterest, he had been hanging on her every word.

'You've seen how he treats me. You saw him at the party for Wyndham. You've seen the bruises he gives me.' The tears that were now rolling down her cheeks were real, 'there's only so much a person can take before it becomes too much. You want him gone, so do I.'

'How do I know this isn't an elaborate ruse to trick me?'

'You'll have to trust me, just like I'll have to trust you not to stab me in the back once this is all done. Hal's a very private man. Without someone like me by your side you don't stand a chance against him.'

* * *

The girl giggled self-consciously as Hal lay a trial of kisses along her collar bone. 'Sir' she protested halfheartedly, 'this isn't proper.'

'I keep telling you, it's Harry, not _Sir_,' he moved his head downwards and began to kiss her breasts. 'What's the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself?'

'Of course Si...Harry…' she smiled coyly, but her voice was laced with uncertainty.

'Then what does it matter whether or not it is proper?' He moved a hand between her legs causing her to gasp. 'In any case, this is what our bodies were designed for. What's not proper about that?'

She let him continue but her discomfort was obvious, she was clearly new to this sort of social interaction and was probably too afraid to protest in case she lost her job. The girl was one of Lewis's maids. Hal couldn't quite remember her name, he'd drunk a lot of wine this evening and so had she. He'd noticed her a few days ago, she clearly had no idea what he was and had let a few of her glances linger on him for a lot longer than was appropriate, though of course he was more than happy to indulge her. He moved his mouth back up to kiss hers and she responded hungrily. _Finally. _She shuddered and rose up against him as he worked with his hands. She objected as he pulled away fell silent as he pressed his finger to her lips. He guided her hand down towards his groin. 'This is only going to work if you return the favor, you have to give as well as take…'

They were interrupted by a rapping on the door to his main chambers. Hal sighed in irritation but carried on, the girl seemed to have some potential. Whoever it was could come back at a more convenient time.

The knocking continued.

'Mr Yorke.' A voice called out. _Shit_. It was Wyndham. Begrudgingly he pulled away from the girl, _Louisa, that was her name, _and pulled on a dressing gown.

He opened the door 'Mr Wyndham,' he was slightly short of breath after the rush from his bedchamber. 'I wasn't aware that you had returned to London.' Hal was suddenly regretting the large quantity of wine he had just consumed, and placed a hand on the sideboard to steady himself.

Wyndham suppressed a smile at the younger vampire's obvious discomfort.

'Harry.' A female voice called from the bed chamber. Hal stole a glance back to the closed door where the voice had come from

Wyndham raised an eyebrow in amusement, 'Interrupting something am I?'

'I was just about to have some dinner'

Louisa appeared in the doorway in nothing but a sheet. Her cheeks flushed red as she saw that they had company.

Wyndham nodded in her direction, 'Deal with that, then we'll talk.'

She looked to Hal for an explanation. He beckoned for her to come closer. Her death came quickly and artlessly and he let her body fall to the floor as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

'Sorry my Lord.' He bowed somewhat uncomfortably to Wyndham

'Deference doesn't come easily to you, does it Mr Yorke?'

Hal opened his mouth to speak, but Wyndham cut him off. 'Not a criticism, merely an observation and it's Edgar by the way.'

'May enquire what you want of me?'

'I've just returned from Surrey. Whilst I was there I received word from Mr Snow. It seems that he is curious about you and in light of what I have seen of you so far, I think it would be good for you to meet him.'

'He's coming to London?' Much as he wanted Snow's approval, that was the last thing he needed.

'Heavens no! You must think highly of yourself to assume that Snow would come all this way just to see you. You're to accompany me to France, to Mr Snow's residence.'

'I can't leave London.' The words had tumbled out before he could stop them. He hoped Wyndham wouldn't interpret them as defiance.

'What Mr Snow requests, Mr Snow gets.' Wyndham countered sharply. 'You will go to France. Whether you travel willingly or not is the only choice you have in the matter. Your position will be looked after in your absence.'

'And when will we be leaving?'

'I have not yet decided. There is still much business that I wish to attend to here and Mr Fraser is yet to deliver his full report on you.' Wyndham turned to leave. 'A warning Hal. If you have any secrets we will discover them, any _skeletons in the closet_ so to speak. Anything that you're hiding, it would be better that we hear it from you rather than uncover it during our…investigations.'

'I have nothing to hide.'


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note: Apologies for the long wait between chapters, been up to my ears in law exams which are now thankfully over. Fun times. There won't be as long a wait before the next update!_

_Just to clarify something from the last chapter that was pointed out to me. Hal's going to France, not Germany. Missed that one in the editing. Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's really good to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come and I love reading them, so please keep them coming if anyone's still reading!_

* * *

The female vampire had given her free reign of the top floor of the house, still a prison of course, but the illusion of freedom was a comfort nonetheless. Even a single floor of this place was larger than the entire house that she had shared with Rebecca and Hal. Those days seemed so long ago now, so much had changed. She idly trailed a finger along the window sill leaving a line in the dust, so many rooms that were never even lived in. The excess seemed distasteful to her.

Emilia sat across from her cradling a cup of tea in her palms. She had grown to appreciate the occasional company and had even started to pity the girl, in spite of her apparently privileged position, Emilia seemed even more powerless than Sarah was. Another lost girl. As her visits had become more frequent over the last few days she had become aware of the ever changing pattern of bruises and puncture marks that littered her cleavage, wrists and neck. She knew from her own experience of the enhanced healing powers of vampires, which meant that the marks must be fresh. Every day. _Poor girl. _She watched as Emilia set her teacup down on the table and began to pick at a piece of cake.

'You're hurt.'

Emilia rearranged her hair so that it was covering the majority of her injuries. 'I'm fine.' She said briskly. 'You must get bored sitting around here all day, I could get you some books if you want?'

'I never learnt to read, education wasn't really a priority in the house I grew up in,' that sounded more hostile than she had intended. 'It was more about just staying alive.' Hal had tried to teach her to read once but she had struggled to see how the scribbles on the page related to the spoken word. Anyway, what use were stories in her world? Stories wouldn't put food on her table. Stories wouldn't heal her sister. She picked up a piece of cake to be polite and took a big bite, the sweetness was almost sickly. All these rich foods were new to her and she wasn't sure whether she liked them much. But food was food and after refusing it for so long, she was constantly ravenous, especially with the approaching full moon. 'I appreciate you spending time with me, it gets very lonely up here.'

'He's just doing it to protect you.'

Sarah was suddenly conscious of a crumb of cake at the corner of her mouth and wiped it away with her hand. Eating with Emilia, with all her well-practised etiquette made her feel terribly uncivilised. 'If someone's hurting you, you need to do something about it. Does Hal know?'

Emilia looked away uncomfortably. 'It's not as bad as it looks. He's just under a lot of pressure at the moment from Lord Wyndham. Things will get better.'

Sarah's heart sank. She desperately wanted to believe Hal when he said that he was still the same man that she had known, but every new thing she heard about him told her otherwise.

'Do you love him?'

Emilia let out a brittle laugh, 'When I was a child I thought love would be a wonderful thing.' She twisted her hair around her fingers in a way that reminded Sarah of a little girl, 'that it would be like in the fairy stories. That I'd get swept off my feet by a handsome prince and live happily ever after.' She wiped away a tear with a bony figure. 'If this is love then it's horrid. It's destructive and it's painful. I don't want it to be love. Love should be a good thing. Even for vampires.'

'Then why do you stay here? Surely you could go anywhere.'

'Because I keep hoping that it'll turn into something good.'

* * *

She returned to Hal's residence to find a dress laid out on her bed with a note resting on it. She didn't need to read the note to realise the dress's purpose. It was deep burgundy silk with black embroidery, cut low on the chest. It was a dress meant for seduction. She stiffened as she sensed his presence behind her.

'You'll look ravishing in it.' She felt Hal's hands at her waist, taking possession of what was his. 'He won't be able to resist you.' He kissed her neck. 'Thank you for doing this.'

_As if I have a choice. _'He's requested my company this afternoon. What do you want me to do?'

He spun her round to face him. 'Whatever it takes to make him believe that you hold no loyalty to me,' he leant forwards and kissed her on the forehead, 'I'm sure you'll be able to think of something.'

'And when he wants information, what do I tell him?'

'Say that you think I'm planning something involving werewolves.'

'That won't be enough, it's your past he's interested in.'

'Then suggest that I may have previously held some unsavoury alliances. You can't give him anything definite. Not yet. Give him just enough to wet his appetite.' He looked her up and down. 'I'm sure the dress will help with that.'

'How long do I have to keep this up?' She shuddered. 'The very thought of his touch makes my skin crawl.'

'It'll be over by tomorrow night. I can't tell you any more than that. The less you know, the less likely he is to suspect that you're playing him.'

'A werewolf then?' A disturbing thought occurred to her, 'you're not going to involve Sarah are you?' _When did you start caring about the wellbeing of dogs?_

Hal's eyes widened at the idea, 'you really think I'd do that to her?'

'I don't know any more Hal.' She pulled away from him, 'I have an appointment to keep. It would be rude to be late.'

* * *

'Have you seen my maid recently?'

Hal knitted his eyebrows together. 'Which one?'

'Louisa.'

Hal's face remained blank.

Lewis sighed, 'pretty little blonde girl, kept stealing glances at you…ringing any bells?'

'Ah yes' Hal grinned, 'I invited her to my bed, unfortunately we got interrupted by Edgar Wyndham so I had to bring the evening to a premature end.'

'She's dead then?'

Hal didn't bother to dignify the question with an answer. 'I've got something for you.' He led Lewis through to the drawing room.

'You're seem to be spending a lot of time with that werewolf I found for you. You're not grooming him to run away with you and live the good life are you? Because I would really appreciate it if you gave me advance notice before you do that again.'

Hal laughed, 'nothing like that. It's just a little project, nothing for you to worry about.' He pushed open the door and gestured for Lewis to enter.

'Which generally means it is something for me to worry about.' Lewis raised his eyebrow as he saw the girl bound and squirming in the chair. 'Are we celebrating something?'

Hal looked at him with a wicked glint in his eye and grinned. 'See it as an apology for having your maid for dinner.' This smile faded. 'There's something else, Wyndham wants me to accompany him to France.'

Lewis nodded in approval. 'France is fun.'

'Apparently Snow is curious to meet me.' The self-satisfied smirk had returned, Lewis realised he had almost missed it in the days since Hal had found out about Sarah, it was good to see his friend returning to his usual self.

'Rather you than me Harry.'

'I don't suppose you'd like to run London in my absence?'

'Not a chance. Too much paperwork and not enough fun.' He walked over to the girl and pushed her skirts up over her knees revealing pale fleshy thighs. 'I mean, how long is it since you've had time to go on a god old fashioned hunt? You're either trapped behind your desk or too busy scheming against your enemies.'

'It'll be worth it in the end.'

'I'd rather enjoy the present. Speaking of which, do you want to share this one? The girl's eyes were wild, streaming with tears as she frantically fought against the ropes.

'I'm afraid I can't, I have to be somewhere. When I return we'll hunt together again, like old times. I'll see you tomorrow.'

* * *

'This is a beautiful dress m'lady.' Complemented her maid as she helped Emilia undress. 'A gift from his lordship is it?'

'Yes.' She replied stiffly, once the maid had loosened it she shrugged the dress off, letting it fall down to the floor. The girl started to unfasten the corset and Emilia sighed in relief as its tight grip loosened, finally she could breath. She felt the maid's fingers brush against the bare skin of her back, her soft fingers became Angus's rough ones, tracing down her spine, exploring her…she let out a choked sob.

'M'lady? Is everything alright?'

The maid's concerned voice brought her back to reality with a jolt. She turned on her, eyes black and fangs bared. The maid screamed out in horror but didn't react in time to stop Emilia tearing her fangs into her neck. She drank hungrily as if her life depended on it, not stopping to think about what she was doing until the blood stopped flowing. She stepped back in shock, letting the maid's body drop to the floor. She shook her head, she had never lost control like that before. How much more of this could she take of all this before it drove her completely mad?

Emilia stepped over the body and looked down at the dress lying on the floor. She bent down and scooped it up in her arms. _Why did women's clothing always have to be so fucking heavy?_ She took it over to the fire on which the maid had heated the water for the bath and cast it onto the flames. She stood there, watching as the flames began to lick around the edges of the fabric before finally consuming it.

Still half-dressed, she lowered herself into the piping hot water. The heat was almost painful to the touch, but physical pain was something she had become accustomed to. She needed to be _clean_. She took the wash cloth from beside the tub and began to scrub away at the bare flesh until it was raw and bleeding. _It'll all be okay_. She told herself as she scrubbed, Hal had promised that it would all be over tomorrow, then things would get better. _If you tell yourself that enough times do you think it'll actually happen? Silly little girl. _She let herself sink into the water until she was entirely was submerged. As if mere water could wash it all away.

* * *

Johnny had begun to count the stones in the walls of his prison to pass the time, he gave up out of boredom at around five hundred. He rested back on feeble excuse for a bed, last night he'd been given a coarse sheet and some straw to lie on. Vampires had a lot to learn about hospitality he mused as he shifted uncomfortably. His horses had more comfortable accommodation than this.

Yorke had been visiting him with a worrying frequency in the last few days. He wasn't any closer to knowing what the vampire wanted from him and had absolutely no idea whether his apparent interest in him was good or bad. The man was impossible to read, one of the perks of being alive for more than two centuries probably. If he was lying about his intentions then he was bloody convincing.

'How are you feeling?' Yorke's voice cut through the air.

'I would be better if I weren't chained up in a cellar.' His stomach rumbled loudly as he noticed the bowl of food in the vampire's hands. It smelt delicious.

'I thought you might be hungry. I lived with one of your sort for a while, she would eat like a horse in the days before a full moon. It never failed to astonish me how much she could eat.' He smiled at the memory.

Johnny was taken aback by the volunteered information '_You_ living with a werewolf?' he laughed incredulously, 'now that, I cannot imagine.'

'As I've said before, the world isn't black and white.' Hal placed the bowl down in front of him, 'Beef and ale stew. I am fortunate enough to have a very talented cook in my employ. It'll do you good.'

Johnny looked at the stew suspiciously.

The vampire registered his distrust, 'I'm just trying to help you.'

Johnny knew he shouldn't trust him, but Yorke had a way about him. He drew you in with charm and kind words, sometimes letting you catch a glimpse of what might be the man behind the mask. _Just enough to make it feel safe to let down your guard, allowing him to deliver the killing blow_. 'Why should I believe a word you say?'

Hal crouched down in front of him so that their faces were level and placed the food on the floor between them 'You don't really have a choice do you? Look at where you are. I won't pretend to be your friend, but I am _not_ your enemy, I think we will be of use to one another. Either that or I keep you locked up down here until the full moon tomorrow night, put you in a cage and make you fight.' He shrugged. 'The choice is yours. You've got plenty of time to think about what I've said, it's not as if you're going anywhere.'

'What do you want me to do?' he said resignedly.

Hal grinned 'I want you to avenge your brother's death.'

That was the last thing Johnny had expected to hear and instantly he was wary, 'and what do you stand to gain from this?'

'You'll be ridding me of a thorn in my side. You'll be rewarded for your help.'

His instincts were screaming not to trust the vampire, but he couldn't see any other way out of this cellar. 'What do I have to do?'

'I'll can give you access to him, the man responsible for your brother's death. I'll put you in a room with him at full moon tomorrow night.'

'And then you'll let me go?

Hal nodded solemnly 'And then I will let you go.'


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note: if you're still reading, please review and let me know what you think! I love to read them!_

* * *

She hadn't been able to sit still all day. The full moon was finally here and she just wanted to get it over with, whatever it might bring. Hal had assured her that she would be kept safe and that he wouldn't let any harm come to her, but Hal in his current persona wasn't someone she felt comfortable placing her trust in. _Speak of the Devil. _There was a knock at the door and in he walked.

'I thought I'd see how you're doing.'

'Well aren't you the gentleman?'

Hal could detect more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice but chose to ignore it for the time being. This would probably be one of the last times he would ever see her and he wanted them to part on good terms. 'I'm afraid we'll need to relocate you for this evening. Lewis would kill me if I let a werewolf tear around his house. He's very proud of the place.'

'So it's back to a cell then?'

'I'm afraid so. It's only for one day though. I'll be leaving with Mr Wyndham to France in a couple of days. When we've gone, you'll be free to leave. I've sorted out money and references for you. You should have no trouble finding work as a maid at a good household.'

'Well isn't that kind?'

'I'm just trying to help Sarah. I know you don't agree with some aspects of my lifestyle but….'

'Aspects of your lifestyle?' she mimicked. 'Well that's one way of putting it.'

He ignored the interruption and continued, 'but, I have shown you nothing but kindness since you've been here and I really don't appreciate your passive aggressive comments.'

'What hold do you have on her?' She hadn't intended to mention Emilia, but now that he was here playing the part of the kind host, she found that she couldn't help herself.

Hal turned around, puzzled. 'Sorry, what?'

'Emilia. She's absolutely besotted with you, yet you treat her worse than I would my worst enemy.'

Hal took a seat opposite her and took a breath. 'I was the vampire who recruited her, sometimes that can create a bond.'

'How long ago? Since you returned?'

He shook his head. 'Over ten years ago now. She was part of the reason I left. I don't know what it was about her that made me feel like I did. There's been so many of them. I charm them, steal them away from their lives. I toy with them, break them down and then I kill them.'

Sarah felt sick, it was one thing knowing that Hal had done some terrible things, quite another to hear about them in detail from the man itself. His tone was neutral as he spoke, she couldn't hear enjoyment in his words, but there was no regret either.

'But something about_ her_ got under my skin.' He continued. 'I couldn't let her go. She tried to kill herself so I turned her. She became this feral thing. Wild and seductive. I should have revelled in it, but I couldn't. It ate away at me until all the things I'd done began to creep in, taunting me unrelentingly.'

'So now you're punishing her because she made you care too much?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'You're right. I wouldn't.'

He decided to change the subject to something a little less awkward. 'You can transform in the cellar here. No one will hear you and you'll be quite safe. I'll have food and fresh clothes ready for you in the morning.'

'Then I suppose this is goodbye.'

'If you want it to be.'

'I do.'

He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on it. 'Then I hope you have a good life. You deserve better friends than me.'

'Goodbye Hal.'

* * *

He was beginning to understand why Yorke kept the girl around. He had originally discounted her as a mentally unstable piece of window-dressing. But now he was getting to know her better he could see that she definitely had her merits, _and not just her body_. She was much sharper than he had given her credit for, but he supposed that made sense. Yorke wasn't the kind of man to suffer fools gladly.

He fumbled in his pocket for his watch. It had gone, _some bastard must have stolen it_. He quickened his step, not wanting to be late. He'd been surprised when she'd asked him to meet her tonight: he'd have thought that her presence would be expected at the dog fight. But then he reflected, she didn't really seem the sort to revel in that sort of barbarity. He was quite partial to the odd dog fight himself, nothing could beat a good bit of blood sport. But on this occasion he was glad to have an excuse not to have to spend yet another evening with Hal Yorke and his fucking smirk. He couldn't wait to see the look on the other vampire's face when he found that he'd been betrayed by his closest companion.

He'd been a bit surprised at the choice of meeting place, an old school house was hardly what he had expected. It'd give them privacy, she'd explained as she'd stroked her hand down his chest. 'Out of the sight of Hal's men.'

He admired her penmanship as he checked the address she'd written down for him. He was at the right place. He eased open the heavy oak door and made his way into the cavernous hall. 'Emilia?' he called out. The room had tiny windows which let in very little of the moonlight leaving most of the room cast in shadows, he shuddered involuntarily.

* * *

Emilia waved daintily to the gathered crowds of vampire's as she made her way to the front alongside Hal. Edgar Wyndham was leading a few feet in front. She didn't think she'd ever tire of this. Much as she found the dog fights themselves distasteful, the atmosphere before them was undeniably magical. 'Why exactly did you want me to send Fraser to that old school house?' she murmured in Hal's ear. She was used to him using her, but she preferred to know what she was being used for.

'There are some things you're better not knowing.'

_So he was dead then._ 'There was a time when you would confide in me.'

'And that time will come again. If I do not tell you something, it is for your own protection.' He hissed.

They had reached the front of the hall. She noticed Lewis's usual seat stood empty. 'Is Lewis not joining us tonight?'

'I'm afraid not. I believe he's gone to Madame Arnoud's, it seems that our friend has developed a soft spot for one of their _ladies of the night._'

Wyndham surveyed the scene before him before turning to Hal, 'I hope this lives up to my expectations.'

'As do I.' Hal raised a glass to Wyndham. 'To a thrilling evening.'

'Is Mr Fraser not gracing us with his presence this evening?'

'I shouldn't think so.' Wyndham replied. 'He seemed rather keen to spend the evening enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. I expect that he plans to return up to his seat in Scotland once we sail for France.'

'He is not joining us on our trip then?'

Wyndham chortled, 'No, Mr Fraser has always suffered from terrible sea sickness, besides, I do not know for how long Snow requires my presence. I trust Mr Fraser to manage my estate in my absence. And will you be joining us in France my Lady?' he asked Emilia.

She looked to Hal, it wasn't something he'd discussed with her.

'Yes.' Hal answered for her. 'She will be.' He slipped an arm around her waist, took her hand gently in his and turned to her. 'It will be 'the first time you have left these shores my darling, will it not?'

She grinned at him. 'Indeed it will my Lord.' _Perhaps things would get better after all._

The crowd was getting restless. It was getting late and there was no sign of either human or wolf. Wyndham took his watch from his pocket. 'Not long until full moon, leaving it a little tight are we?'

'Sir.' One of Hal's guards ran down the aisle as if on cue. He paused a second to catch his breath. 'Sir. The wolf has escaped.'

* * *

At first glance the room appeared empty, then he registered the putrid smell. He surveyed the room again and finally noticed the man crouched in the corner. _No. Not a man._

'She's not coming.' The werewolf stood up and walked purposely towards Fraser. He looked up at one of the windows 'not long until full-moon.'

'What is this?' Fraser's voice was shrill with panic. He turned back to the door and twisted the handle. It was locked. _Bugger._

'For you, a trap. For me, it is a chance of revenge.' The werewolf was relishing this.

'Revenge for what?' He had no idea what the dog was talking about.

'You killed my brother.'

'Who the fuck's your brother?'

'He was a werewolf, you made him fight.' The werewolf was right up in Fraser's face now, his eyes dark with rage.

'What the fuck are you talking about? I've had nothing to do with dog fights for over fifty years.'

'You're lying.' Fraser could hear the doubt in the werewolf's voice.

'I'm locked in a room with a fucking werewolf at full moon. What the fuck would I gain from lying?'

A spasm ripped through Johnny as the curse began to manifest. He cried out in pain, Fraser frantically tried the door handle again. It was still locked. _What else did you fucking expect? _He turned back to face the werewolf who had dropped to the floor.

'He said the door could only be opened from the outside.' Johnny choked out. 'You're not going anywhere.' He screamed as his bones began to break and change. Fraser edged backwards.

'Who said?'

'Mr Yorke.' Johnny managed to gasp before the wolf burst forth with a terrifying ferocity and all trace of the man was lost.

_That fucking bastard. _Running wasn't an option Fraser realised. He'd have to stand his ground, he grabbed a nearby chair and held it up between him and the werewolf. 'Okay, let's do this.'

The werewolf lunged.

* * *

The watch felt heavy in Hal's pocket as they made their way down to the cellar that the wolf had supposedly escaped from, the scene would not be set until it was in place. Had he still been human his heart would have been beating out of control. He could hear Wyndham's footsteps falling heavily behind him like the ominous beating of a drum. _Too late to go back now._

He hoped to god that his man had done as instructed, he had made it clear that the price would be death if he failed to do exactly as Hal had requested. They entered the cellar to find the lock hanging uselessly at the side of the open door with a pile of ash covered clothes laying on the floor just beside the doorway. Hal knelt down as if to inspect the remains and whilst doing so, he gently nestled the watch amongst the fabric and ashes. He stood up and turned to face Wyndham, Emilia and the assembled guards. 'At least one casualty.'

Wyndham was surveying the room, looking for any evidence as to what had occurred here. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon the remains of the vampire and he noticed the glint of gold in the light of the torches. He knealt down and picked it up, taking care to shake the dust off. He held it in the torch light and inspected the engraving on the back.

Hal could see the initials _A.F. _glinting in the light of the torch. 'I want that fucking wolf found!' bellowed Wyndham. 'Alive if at all possible.' He added as an afterthought.

'What is it my Lord?' Hal asked tentatively, staring at the watch hanging between Wyndham's fingers.

'It's Fraser. This is his watch, he never lets it out of his sight.'


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note: It's really good to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come and I love reading them, so if you're still reading, please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

It was already light when Lewis began to make his way home, the usually brown Thames was glistening brightly in the morning sun. It was days like this that he almost allowed himself to like this city. He was in high spirits after another pleasurable night with the lovely Tessa at Madame Arnoud's. It was all rather new to him, feeding from someone who actually enjoyed it. She was a pleasant girl, a little simple perhaps, but good fun and of course, wonderful breasts, he smiled at the thought.

_Maybe I could turn her_. Take her to France with him, maybe to his house in York. He liked that idea, he could show her the world, be her guide. He thought he'd be a good maker, kind to his recruits. _Not like Hal_. He'd suggest it to her next time he saw her. He wouldn't do it if she didn't want him to. The image of Emilia's recruitment popped unbidden into his head, her bloodied starved body lying lifeless on the floor. He didn't want it to be like that for his Tessa. He shuddered and tried to think about something nice. _Tessa's breasts_. He smiled to himself. _Much better._

He'd go to Hal's, his friend would be off to France soon and Lewis had a feeling that things wouldn't be the same after that. He'd heard stories about the Old Ones, they didn't sound like a group he particularly wanted to get involved with. But Hal did what Hal wanted and it was pointless trying to dissuade him from something he had set his mind on. Today was a day to drink some blood, reminisce and perhaps get the gossip about the previous night's dog fight. He didn't quite share Hal's enthusiasm for the fights, but his friend had a talent for telling a good story.

He tipped his head in greeting to Hal's doorman who seemed to be looking unusually pale, even by a vampire's standards. Lewis shrugged off a tingle of apprehension, the man had probably caught Hal at a bad moment. The building was like a ghost town. Not a vampire to be seen, _perhaps Hal's given them the morning off. _He tried to shake off the growing sense of unease as he navigated the corridors to Hal's office.

He knew something was wrong the moment he entered the room. Two of Wyndham's men flanked the doorway and closed ranks behind him as he entered. The sound of a key twisting in its lock made his stomach lurch. _No escaping then._

Edgar Wyndham stood before him cutting an imposing figure in black. His hawk like features were twisted with rage. It made Lewis feel like he was back at school, a small boy trembling in the shadow of his school master, though any punishment handed out by Edgar Wyndham would be far worse than the cane.

Hal and Emilia were there too. Hal stood as still as a statue, his expression unreadable. Emilia was pale and shaking, Hal's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, though whether he was being supportive or restraining her, Lewis couldn't tell. He looked to Hal questioningly but his friend wouldn't meet his eye.

'You know why you are here I presume?' It was Wyndham, his sharp voice enunciating every syllable.

'My Lord, I confess I do not.' _This wasn't good._

'A transformed werewolf escaped last night. Angus Fraser was killed.'

_Hal, you didn't? _Lewis glanced to Hal again, silently pleading his friend to look him in the eye.

'You have charge of the dogs held captive here, do you not?'

He tried to speak but no words were willing to come out, he nodded stiffly. _This really wasn't good._

'Then it would be reasonable to assume that you are the one who is to be held responsible if things go…_wrong.'_

'Sir…' Hal cut in.

'Something you wish to say Mr Yorke?'

'With all due respect my Lord, the fault may lie with another. Anyone could have left that door unlocked.'

'Someone must take responsibility.' He looked around the room. 'I see no one else here. Do you?'

For the first time since Lewis had met him, Hal had no answer.

Wyndham continued, still addressing Hal. 'Because of your friend's incompetence, one of my most trusted advisors is dead.' His attention was back on Lewis. 'It has long been an opinion of mine that blood should be repaid with blood.'

_Fuck. _ 'I didn't leave any doors unlocked. I swear my lord. I wasn't even there last night.' Lewis was pleading now. This couldn't be the end. Not here. Not now. He tried to edge backwards but felt the hands of Wyndham's men holding him in place.

'Then perhaps you should have been.' Wyndham took a step closer

Lewis saw Emilia try to step forwards but Hal stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist and a warning glance.

'Do you keep a stake in here Mr Yorke?' Wyndham turned back to Hal, 'best to get this over and done with.'

Lewis looked desperately to Hal, silently pleading with him not to let this happen. A glimmer of something crossed Hal's face. _Regret maybe? Fear?_ Hal was hesitating, weighing up the options. For the tiniest moment, Lewis allowed himself to hope that Hal might come through for him, help him out, even if it did mean that his chance with the Old Ones would be delayed if not destroyed. _Don't be silly. Hal wouldn't give anything up for you, for anyone for that matter._ _Not anymore._

He went cold as Hal nodded to the top drawer. 'There's one in there.'

Emilia cried out in protest but was silenced with a look from Hal. Lewis felt his legs go weak beneath him leaving Wyndham's men to support his weight.

_'A little project.'_ That was what Hal had said when he had questioned him about his visits to the wolf. He looked at Hal disbelievingly. Fraser's death had all been part of the plan, which meant that he was what? Collateral damage? 'Hal please!' He wished he had never come here. He had been as foolish as Emilia and the wolf girl in the end, thinking that Hal would put anyone's wellbeing above his own.

Hal looked away, holding Emilia closer to him as Wyndham retrieved the stake. He twisted it in his a hand a couple of times as if getting the feel of it and walked back towards Lewis, placing its point on his heart. And that was it. His last glimmer of hope faded to nothing. He hadn't been brave the first time he had looked death in the face and he felt no braver now. Wyndham was speaking but Lewis was struggling to hear the words, something about it being 'necessary to make examples.'

He cried out, begging and pleading until a burning pain ripped through his body. He looked down at the stake protruding angrily from his chest, his blood spilling out from the wound. He tried to lift his hands to stem the blood flow but found that he was frozen. The pain began to fade and he felt as though he was drifting away on a breeze. And then there was nothing.

Wyndham turned back to Hal. 'Our ship sails at dawn tomorrow, I trust that you will still be joining us.'

Hal nodded, 'Yes, I will.'

* * *

'Fuck.' Hal cursed as Wyndham shut the door. _That wasn't supposed to happen._ He didn't know how he hadn't foreseen that as a consequence. He thought he'd covered every base. _Clearly not. _

'You bastard Hal! You fucking bastard!' Emilia sprung at him, clawing at him like a wild animal. 'Is that what you want?' To be like that? Tell me, was Lewis's death worth it? '

He pushed her forcefully away from him, making her collide with his desk. 'I didn't plan to get Lewis killed.'

'But you didn't even try and save him!' She picked herself up from the floor and rubbed her arm where she'd fallen into the desk. 'You even gave Wyndham the fucking stake!'

'I didn't know what else to do. If I'd told Wyndham what really happened then I'd be dead too!'

'You could have at least tried to delay it!'

'If there'd been a full investigation, Wyndham would have discovered my part in it.' It was a shoddy excuse and he knew it.

Emilia scrunched up her face in disgust. 'You're really not capable of giving a shit about anyone beyond yourself are you?'

'That's not true.' Hal protested. 'He was my best friend.'

'You don't even know what that word means!'

'Emilia, wait…' he reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

'I have spent so long waiting for things to get better, for you to actually show that you care about me, but that's never going to happen is it? The man I fell for doesn't exist, not really. I was just deluding myself.' Her voice waivered as she tried to hold herself together.

'Emilia,' he pleaded, 'you're all I have, I can't do any of this without you.' He regarded her through tear filled eyes. Her anger had melted away to be replaced with something that looked a lot like disappointment.

'There have been so many times when I've needed you Hal, but all you have ever done is take. It's all about you. It always has been and it always will be. I can't believe it's taken me so long to see that.' The thin thread that had been tying her to him finally snapped. 'We're done.'

Emilia hurried out the room, not daring to look back at him in case she changed her mind. She let the door slam shut behind her. Hal was left alone, eyes fixed on Lewis's clothes laying crumpled on the floor. He slumped down against the wall. For the first time since he had returned to London, he was completely and utterly lost.

* * *

Johnny was beginning to think he had been forgotten about. The position of the sun in the sky told him that it was nearly midday. Yorke had said he'd be released first thing.

A young girl appeared in the open doorway. Her scent reached him. Not a girl. _Vampire._

'Put these on.' She handed him a pile of clothing and looked him up and down, 'you're blushing more than me. Would you prefer I turned around while you change?' her voice was thick with emotion, though which one, he couldn't even begin to guess.

'If you wouldn't mind.' He watched as she turned her back on him.

'Be quick, we need to get you out of here.'

'Has Mr Yorke sent you?'

'No.' she replied abruptly. 'He's not coming here and if he does it'll only be to stick a knife in your back.'

'He was going to give me passage out of London.' He fastened the last button on his shirt, 'I don't understand.'

'He lied to you. He was never going to let you go. You're a loose end and he doesn't like those. He would have killed you. The very best case scenario would be that he would have kept you locked up until the next full moon, then he'd have made you fight. Just like he did with your brother. He tricked you. Manipulated you. It's what he does.' Emilia took his hand in hers, 'We need to leave. Now. Follow me.'

They reached the doorway onto the street before he hesitated. 'That man, the one I killed, he was innocent?'

'Not at all.' She reassured him. 'He wasn't a nice man, it's good that he's dead. But he wasn't responsible for your brother's death. You can blame Hal for that one. Look, we need to go.'

'Why should I trust you? You're a vampire too, how do I know you're not just like him.'

'You'll have to take that chance.'

'At least tell me why you're helping me.'

'I had an epiphany of sorts. You're not the first person to be taken in by him, you almost certainly won't be the last. Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to know later, but right now we need to leave.'

* * *

The cellar had successfully held the wolf, though it had destroyed everything in it. She looked around herself in amazement. She had never been confronted so visually with its destructive power. She was starving, she always was after a transformation. At least in the wild the wolf could feed itself, there had been nothing to satiate the beast's appetite in the confines of the cell. This morning the hunger was painful. There was a hard knock on the door.

'Sarah' Hal's strangled voice came through the door. 'May I enter?'

She groaned inwardly, she had thought that their conversation the previous day was to be their last. She had hoped that that either Emilia or Lewis would send her on her way. Seeing him again would only make it hurt more. She hurriedly pulled on her gown which she had stashed under a floorboard for her transformation. 'Yes, come in.'

She regarded him as he stood limply in the doorway. He looked a state, shirt half undone and drenched with sweat with red rimmed eyes. The only time she had ever seen him look like this before was that last night when he had returned from a fight, walked out into the darkness and never returned. Instinctively she reached out to him, wrapped her arms tightly around him and felt him crumble in her arms. She chastised herself. She should be pushing him away, not comforting him. But in spite of everything he had done, the man that stood before her had been her only friend in the world and right now she couldn't see the arrogant monster, she just saw a broken man. She felt him rest his head in the crook of her neck. 'What's happened?' her words were barely more than a whisper.

'Lewis is dead.'

She pulled away from him, interlocking her hand with his and guiding him into the room. He made no move to resist her.

'It was my fault.' His voice was hollow, 'I had someone killed. He got blamed. I didn't even consider that there would be collateral damage. It didn't even cross my mind, and now he's dead.'

'It's hardly the first death on your hands.' She snapped.

'I'm on the brink of something. I don't know if Emilia told you, I know that she's been spending time with you. I have the chance to achieve everything I've always dreamed of.'

'Then why are you are you here?'

'Because it's just dawned on me how high the price is,' His voice was streaked with desperation, 'and I don't know if it's one I'm willing to pay.'

She didn't know what to say to him, what could she say? She wasn't going to tell him that everything was okay, because it wasn't. Nothing about any of his recent actions was _okay. _'What do you want from me Hal?' _Short words to conceal the emotion._

'I need your help.'

She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the good times they'd had. 'I've heard that before.' She fixed him with a searching look. 'I don't want to waste another decade of my life on someone who will give up the second things get hard.'

'I don't want to be that man anymore.'

'I've heard that before too.'

'I mean it.'

'What about Emilia. You're just going to leave her? After everything you've put her through?'

'I think even she's done with me now.'

She couldn't help but smile at that. 'Good for her.'

'Yes,' he reflected. 'I suppose it is.'

'What happens when you have another moment of weakness and want to start killing?'

'We could get through it together. Sarah, please.' He clasped his hands around hers and dropped to his knees. 'I'm serious about this, it's my last chance. I wouldn't hide anything from you, I have enough money that we could be comfortable and…'

'And if I refuse?'

'Then I'll still help you to set up a new life for yourself. You'll never hear from me again.'

'And what will happen to you Hal? If I refuse, what will happen to you?'

'I don't know, I don't know if I can do it alone.'

Sarah pulled her hands from his grasp and took a step back 'I don't know, I need time to think.'

'I don't have time!' he burst out. 'If I don't leave with you now I never will.'

'Just give me one night to think about it Hal, one night. We'll meet at London Bridge at dawn tomorrow. If I'm not there, please don't try to find me.' She wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. 'If you really want to stay clean, you need to do it for yourself, you can't pin it on me. If you're not completely certain that you want this, do me a favour and don't be there tomorrow.'

'I'll be there tomorrow. I swear it. I want to do the right thing.'

* * *

It had been a sleepless night spent tossing and turning and Hal was glad when the sun finally began to rise heralding in the new day. _A fresh start._ Whichever way this path took him, there would be no turning back. No looking back to the road not taken and wondering '_what if_?'

His carriage was ready and waiting, he climbed in and directed his footman where to go. His mind was made up, he knew what he wanted now.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer_**_: All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note: It's really good to hear what you think about things so far and what's to come and I love reading them, so if you're still reading, please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

At first she had been cautiously optimistic for his arrival, her heart beating a little faster every time she heard footsteps approaching, hoping that it would be him. She had allowed herself to believe that he might actually turn up and was now beginning to regret her initial optimism. _He should be here by now_. She had been waiting for hours; dawn had come and gone and the sun was now high in the sky. He still wasn't here. Her anticipation of escaping this god forsaken city was quickly being consumed by a crushing sense of resignation. _He's not coming._ She pushed the thought aside, she needed to have faith in him otherwise this would never work.

She had been surprised how quickly London had awoken. Even in the early hours the streets were swarming with people. She had never seen so many. The crowds surged and swelled like a tide threatening to swallow her up, after all her time spent in confinement it was overwhelming. She was growing increasingly conscious of the looks she was getting from passers by; women weren't supposed to be out alone, especially ones as well dressed as she now was. The wardrobe given to her by Hal's friends made her stand out like a sore thumb in the dusty London streets.

The truth was, she wasn't sure how to return to a normal life. The convent had never felt like a home, it had merely been a temporary solution to a problem. In spite of her imprisonment during the last month, it had been good to be surrounded with others who inhabited the same world that she did, who knew about her condition. Even if she doubted many of them had her best interests at heart, being able to be honest about those things had felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. She didn't want to go back into hiding, didn't know if she could.

_Damn you Hal._ How long did he expect her to wait? A few hours? All day? Really she knew she should have given up hours ago, in all the time she'd known him Hal had never been late. But leaving meant accepting that he wasn't coming, that he had turned his back on all this and had decided to embrace his demons. She dreaded to think what that would mean. She'd give it another half hour, then she'd go. But then she'd promised herself that half an hour ago as well.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt, Hal climbed out and shivered; the hot summer weather of the past few weeks had finally broken leaving the city overcast and dark. He would go the rest of the way on foot, he had always enjoyed his walks along the Thames and as he wasn't sure when he would next be returning to London, if ever, he decided that he would like one last walk. He tossed the footman a couple of coins and dismissed him. He made brisk progress, ignoring the vagrants littering the doorways, begging him for money. He was starving, he'd not fed since before the full moon: yesterday his head had been filled with delusional notions of sobriety, but really what was the point in living a lie?

He frowned as his stomach growled irritably and began to scout the area as he walked, looking for someone a little more appetising than a homeless man in flea ridden clothes. His eyes fell on a young boy clutching a basket full of bread who had appeared out the door of a baker's a few meters ahead. _He'd do. _He picked up his pace until he was walking just behind the boy, matching him step for step.

The boy quickly realised that he had company and spun around to face Hal with wide confused eyes, 'can I help you Sir?' He looked up at Hal, he didn't like the way this strange man was smiling at him. He cast the bread basket aside and turned around to get away from him, but before he could escape Hal had one hand on the boy's wrist and the other covering his mouth. He forced him into a gap between the buildings. The boy could have sworn his eyes had turned pure black in the shadows, _but no, that wasn't possible_. He felt a searing pain as Hal's teeth penetrated his neck, he tried to call out but the vampire's hand stifled the sound. Eventually the pain melted into a comforting blackness and then he felt nothing.

By the time Hal reached his destination, the ship was already standing ready to sail. She was magnificent, not that he'd expect much less from the Old Ones. He saw a figure at the figure standing at the end of the pier in the ship's shadow and smiled. His future awaited. Edgar Wyndham turned around.

'Hal.' He greeted jovially, walking towards Hal and shaking his hand. 'I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind.' He glanced behind Hal. 'Your Lady-friend isn't joining us?'

Hal shook his head. 'We had a disagreement.'

Wyndham raised an enquiring eyebrow but didn't press any further when Hal remained silent. The girl held no interest to him. 'My men will load your baggage.' He gestured to Hal to follow him. 'You've been at sea before, have you not?'

'Many times my Lord,' he looked up at the ship, a magnificent three masted schooner decorated in blue and gold, 'but never on a vessel as fine as this.'

'Yes, she is rather beautiful isn't she?'

* * *

The crew, Wyndham told him, were humans: young men with old faces; the opposite of himself in that respect, Hal supposed. They had been paid enough that they knew not to ask any questions about the men who were employing them and were all displaying an appropriate amount of fear: avoiding eye contact with he or any other members of Wyndham's party and scurrying off head down whenever he or any of the other vampires drew near. His room on the ship was basic to say the least. Though it was a large step up from the last time he'd been at sea more than fifty years ago, mixing with the crew in their cramped quarters below deck. He could have afforded more comfortable accommodation back then, but didn't want to draw attention to himself after cutting a particularly bloody path through Prussia.

There were eight vampire's altogether on board the ship: himself, Edgar Wyndham and the Old One's entourage. Wyndham had taken over the captain's cabin and was pouring over his books. His lackeys had settled down to a game of cards on the main deck, they hadn't invited Hal to join and he felt no particular inclination to mingle. There had been a good wind upon their departure from London, and the ship had cut through the water with speed. He stood on the ship's bow as they made their way out to the channel, looking straight ahead across the open water. _No looking back. _It felt good to be out in the open, to feel the unpolluted breeze on his face. It wasn't until he'd left London that he had realised how stifling life there had become.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned around. Edgar Wyndham was standing just behind him with a wicked gleam in his eye.

'So tell me, how did it feel watching me kill your friend when you knew that you could have stepped in to stop me at any moment?'

Hal's eyes widened, 'You knew?'

'Of course I did. You don't get to my age without being very perceptive Hal. You don't like it do you? Having someone else pulling your strings.' He took a couple of steps forward so that he was standing beside Hal on the ship's bow, the younger vampire had gone white. 'I suppose that you have become used to always being the smartest, the most cunning…compared to me, you're a child. I have five hundred years more experience of this world than you.' He warned. 'Don't make the mistake of thinking that you can pull the wool over my eyes. You may have been the 'top dog' so to speak in London, but you're playing with the grown-ups now. Don't forget your place.'

Hal remained in a stunned silence, he felt a little sick.

Wyndham rested back against the ship's railing. 'I was interested to see how you would handle the situation. Whether you'd step up and admit your guilt or whether you'd let your friend take the blame.'

Hal could see from Wyndham's face that there was no point denying it. 'So you brought me on this ship just to kill me?'

Wyndham laughed, 'Of course not, dear boy. Someone had to die in payment for Fraser's death and someone has. It doesn't concern me that it wasn't the right man. Your friend wasn't of interest to me. You are.' He regarded Hal closely, the younger vampire was shifting uncomfortably under his attention. 'There aren't many that ruthless, even amongst vampires. There is one thing that I am curious about. I know that Fraser disliked you and coveted your power, but what exactly was it that you were scared he would find out? He had clearly somehow struck a nerve or else you wouldn't have been threatened by him.'

'So you're not angry that I had him killed?' Hal couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

'Someone must be punished when a vampire of Angus Fraser's rank is murdered. That's protocol, it's simply what is done. But I find compassion for one's staff to be rather a dreary trait, there's no need to make a fuss over his death. Fraser was reliable but lacking in vision, the perennial henchman if you will. It won't be hard to replace him. The question still stands, what are you hiding?'

'Perhaps I just didn't like the man. I've killed for less.'

'Nice try, but you're too calculating for that. I'm aware that you can be reckless, I know, for instance that you killed the magistrate's wife when you were supposed to keep her alive,' he watched Hal's face for a reaction and was impressed when none came, 'but someone as important as Angus Fraser, you wouldn't kill him on a whim. You're too bent on your own survival for that.' He rested his hand back on Hal's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. 'I'll find out Hal' he assured him, 'I always find out.'

* * *

'So do you actually have a plan then?'

Johnny looked across at the vampire, Emilia he had learned her name was. She had bought him to her one of Yorke's properties, he was a bit confused by the decision at first. After all, he thought they were supposed to be escaping from the rest of the vampires, but she had explained that the only people who knew about the place were her, Lewis who was now dead, and Yorke, whom Emilia had assured him had left London. So now here they were, sitting in what had once been an elegant lounge but had now fallen into disrepair, eating bread and drinking tea. It felt almost normal, except for the glass of blood on the table from which Emilia occasionally drank and the dark stains on the floor boards which could only be one thing.

'My plan was to get you out of there before Hal came to kill you. Which I did.' She replied curtly.

'And now?'

She shrugged and her cheeks flushed pink. 'I hadn't planned that far ahead.'

'Are we safe here?' He didn't feel safe, though he doubted he'd feel safe anywhere after what had just happened. Hal Yorke didn't sound like the kind of man you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

'Yes, we're safe.' Johnny noticed that her hands were shaking as she picked up the glass of blood and took a sip.

'And Yorke? Will he come here?' The last few weeks had left him weary. Much as he wanted revenge on the vampire, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him at the moment.

To his relief, Emilia shook her head. 'No. I think he'll have gone by now.'

'Where?'

'I assume to France, to meet all the Old Ones.' She saw Johnny's questioning look. 'They're our version of a Royal family, just far more blood thirsty. They'd put even you're worst monarchs to shame in that respect.' She sounded almost proud of that, thought Johnny warily. _Fucking vampires._

'So he got away?'

'Hal always gets away. If you go after him you'll just get yourself killed and what good will that do anyone?'

A shadow of a memory had been niggling him all morning, something that the vampire he had killed had said had finally clicked back into sharp focus, 'The vampire I killed, he said your name. He thought he was meeting you.'

Emilia looked down, pretending to stud the dregs left in her teacup. 'It's complicated.'

'I don't think it is. You keep telling me how awful Yorke is, but you were involved.' He stood up so that he was looming over her, trying to make the most of his very average stature. 'You were happy to stand by and watch someone get manipulated into murder.'

She set her teacup down and stood up to face him, she wasn't going to be threatened by some fucking dog 'I wasn't exactly given a choice.'

'You vampires are all the fucking same aren't you? You pretend that you're decent, that you want to help. But you just use people.'

'You don't know Hal. If he asks you to do something, you do it. Don't take the high ground with me. You were taken in by him too.' She hissed.

She was about to continue but stopped. Something wasn't right, a faint smell had drifted into the room, one that didn't belong. Something familiar, but she couldn't place it.

She saw that Johnny had opened his mouth, _probably to bellow some torrent of abuse,_ and pressed her finger to her lips gesturing him to be quiet. The front door to the house gently creaked open. He narrowed his eyes inquiringly. She gestured for him to hide. It'd be easier to explain her own presence here than the dogs. Though she had no idea who it could possibly be, unless it was Hal. She dismissed that idea, Hal had gone. There was no way he would pass up that opportunity, not for anyone. They both froze as they heard footsteps padding down the hallway, _there was only one of them, thank god for that. _ Johnny finally got the hint and ducked behind the sofa. Emilia crouched down and took hold of a stake that she had stashed beside her chair.

She opened the door and walked out onto the darkened landing.

'Hello?'


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer _**_All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note: Reviews are always welcome and very appreciated!_

He hadn't come. She wasn't surprised, recently it had seemed that every time that Hal had an opportunity to prove that he was capable of being a good man, he went out of his way to show the opposite. The fact it had been expected didn't mean it hurt any less. She removed the map he'd drawn from her purse and checked it again, at least he'd had the decency to give her a back-up plan. Had he ever had any intention of turning up or had it all just been some kind of sick joke to him? No, she decided not, if that had been the plan then he wouldn't have given her the map, he'd have just left her stranded. She wondered what had changed his mind. Probably fear, she decided. At what point had he crossed that line and chosen to give up. Probably that night he had returned from fighting in the village, walked out into the night and never returned. Was there anything she could have said then to stop him? Or had his mind already been made up? She shook herself. _No point dwelling on the past. He's not your responsibility. _

She arrived at the head of a tree lined street and checked the map again. Hal had written down the street name and although she couldn't read what it said, the letters seemed to match those on the street sign. She walked until she came to number 24. It looked no different to any of the other houses on the street, though she supposed that it would defeat the point of having a secret residence if it stood out from its surroundings. She took the key from its chain wrapped around her wrist and twisted it in the lock.

The house smelled fusty and the dust laden air made her cough as she stepped over the threshold. The place clearly hadn't been inhabited for some time. She heard a noise coming from upstairs and froze, her heart beating wildly.

'Hello?' a voice called out. Sarah relaxed. She knew that voice. It Was Emilia

'It's alright.' She called back, relief evident in her voice. 'It's just me.'

Emilia came into view at the top of the stairs. She hitched her skirts up and rushed down to where Sarah was stood. Sarah looked down and noticed the stake gripped tightly in the vampire's hand. Obviously she hadn't been expecting company.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Hal told me to come here if he didn't show up at the bridge.' She met Emilia's eyes. The vampire clearly had no idea what she was talking about. 'He asked me to meet him today.' She explained. 'He wanted a second chance.'

Emilia was sure she could detect a bitter undercurrent to the other girl's voice 'A second chance?' She practically exploded at Sarah. 'Do you know what he's done?'

'You mean what happened to your friend? Yes, he told me. He was devastated. But when he came to me yesterday he said he wanted to go back to the life we had. We agreed to meet at London Bridge, but he never came. He told me if I came here I would find the money and papers that he would need to make a new life for myself.' She startled as a dark figure appeared at the top of the stairs behind Emilia. He stepped down into the light, sniffing the air as he did.

'How did you find this place?' Emilia demanded, ignoring Johnny's presence. She watched as Sarah unscrunched a scrap of paper she had been grasping in her hand and held it out to her. It was a crudely drawn map, very few words which was unlike Hal, but then she remembered that the girl couldn't read.

'Sorry to interrupt,' Johnny cut in tentatively. 'But would someone like to tell me what's going on.

Emilia's head whipped round to face him, evidently annoyed at the interruption. 'It's a long story.'

* * *

Hal was feeling the absence of Emilia's presence in the bed beside him, though in this case it would have been a bit of a squeeze with them both on the narrow bunk. Even when he and Emilia had been at their worse, she had joined him in his bed every night without fail unless he turned her away. He wondered where she was now. Would he ever even see her again? He shooed the thought away. That book was closed now, the only really surprising thing about the way it had ended was that she had walked away first. He doubted her resolve would last, it never did with her.

He shifted on the thin mattress, trying in vain to get comfortable. His mind was racing with thoughts that refused to leave him alone for long enough to allow him to fall asleep. The Old Ones were a mysterious bunch, even to a vampire of Hal's social standing. They were the monsters you would threaten new recruits with when they didn't behave themselves, but very little was actually known about them. He had been dreaming of an invitation to meet with Snow for as long as could remember, but now it was actually happening he realised that he had no idea what to expect. He'd heard the stories of course: Joseph had had many tales to tell about the eminent Old One, though how much of it was truth and how much of it was the man's insufferable sycophancy, Hal had never been sure. The previous leader of London had never shut up about the time that Snow had last come to England under a decade beforehand and an entire village had been massacred in his honour. Hal would have loved to have been there, and almost certainly would have been but for his conscience rearing its ugly head. Only one thing was certain now, and that was that he was now stepping into unknown territory _and here be monsters._

He had never slept well on ships: he found the constant motion anything but relaxing. He could hear the sound of heaving coming from the next cabin: at least someone was having a worse night than him. It was the ship's third night at sea, and as far as Hal was concerned, that was three nights too long. He was apprehensive about what was to come, but he was also bored. There was very little to do aboard the ship and he was dying for a proper conversation, Wyndham would occasionally call him into his cabin for a glass of the blood the pair would swap stories of past adventures and victories. The Old One seemed to have warmed to him in the last couple of days and was treating him almost as an equal, but Hal wasn't naïve. He was fairly certain that Wyndham was simply trying to lull him into a false sense of friendship and security so that Hal would let his guard down. The trust of the Old One was notoriously hard to earn.

He could hear Wyndham's men chatting in hushed tones as they played yet another game of cards in the next cabin along, besides singing the occasional bawdy song, Hal was beginning to wonder if they actually did anything else. They were clearly wary of Hal and he had made no attempt to ingratiate himself with them. They weren't his equals and he didn't see why he should treat them as such. He presumed that they blamed him for Angus Fraser's death, though he very much doubted that Wyndham had confirmed their suspicions to them. Wyndham liked to keep a clear line between himself and his staff. He didn't see them as his equals and he made sure they knew it. He wasn't even able to vent his frustrations by indulging in a bit of bloodshed: all of the vampire's on board were under strict instructions not to kill any of the crew, not yet anyway.

_ So much for escaping the stifling atmosphere of his life in London_, he thought ruefully. He pushed himself from the bed, finally giving up any hope of sleep. Shrugging on an overcoat he made his way out on to the deck.

There was only the slightest flutter remaining of the strong breeze from early in the day. The crew were busy tuning the sails to make the most of the pathetic wind. Hal went to stand beside the navigator, he was very young to be in the role Hal noticed: he couldn't have been much older than thirty. He must have spent almost his entire life at sea to have gained enough experience to hold the position he did. The boy seemed less easily cowed than the other humans on board. Aside from Hal, he was only one on board who was willing to look Edgar Wyndham in the eye. Even Wyndham's staff didn't do that.

'Can I help you sir?' he asked, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

'What's your name, boy?'

'You call me boy?' he laughed, 'you're younger than me sir. And my name's William.'

William's hairs had raised on end the moment he felt the man come to stand beside him. There was something about him, about all their passengers in fact, that made him feel very uneasy. 'I've told you mine, now you can tell me yours.' He had never been able to keep his mouth shut when he was nervous or scared.

'Hal. And I'm older than I look.'

'Right.' The navigator replied sceptically. 'Seems to me Hal that you've probably never had to struggle like I have. I bet the world's been handed to you on a plate. I've been sailing these seas since I could walk. I don't appreciate being patronised by some jumped up rich boy.' He looked over to Hal, the challenge clearly written in his eyes.

Hal was almost taken aback. People didn't talk to _him_ like that. In a way the clear disregard for social propriety was almost endearing. 'On the contrary. Everything I have, I took for myself. Nothing has ever been handed to me.'

The boy looked at him uncomprehendingly, for the first time truly sensing the danger that lurked, barely disguised behind Hal's eyes.

'You should watch your tongue.' Hal continued. 'You don't know who you're talking to.' He chastised, not trying hide his amusement from his voice.

'Yeah?' My mam always used to tell me to watch my tongue.' He let out a gruff laugh. 'I never took her advice, why would I take yours?'

'Maybe you should concentrate on what you're doing instead of disrespecting the men that are paying your wages.' The threat was heavier in his voice this time, there was a limit to the amount of disrespect that he would tolerate, even if this man did amuse him.

'Maybe you should piss off back to bed then, leave me to it.' Suggested William, his eyes now back on the inky black water. The feeling of disquiet that had crept over him as Hal had stood beside him didn't leave him for the rest of the night. There was something that wasn't right on board this ship, not right at all. _Don't be stupid, just focus on the job, _he told himself. When it was finally time for his colleague to take over and he settled down into his bunk he didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

Hal thought about his conversation with the navigator as he settled back on his bunk for a second attempt at sleep. He was a cocky shit, that was for sure. But then he of all people couldn't exactly hold that against someone. He appreciated the man's refusal to bow down to his authority. The crew would all be dead tomorrow anyway so what he thought of the man really didn't matter: Wyndham had explained the plan earlier on in his cabin, well away from prying ears. Once the ship was rowing distance from land they would drain all of the human's on board. The crew's wages were to be paid only on safe completion of the voyage, if the men didn't complete the voyage, then there was no need for Wyndham to dig into his pockets. The Old One seemed particularly pleased by that part. The vampires would then make their way to shore in the rowing boats that were stashed on deck and set the ship alight. If there was one thing Hal was learning about the Old Ones, it was that they enjoyed dramatic gestures. So at least he had one thing in common with them.

* * *

'Would you like a cup of tea?' he asked Sarah. Tea was how Johnny dealt with stressful situations, it always had been and probably always would be. Tea was comfort and safety. It was also something normal, and right now he was craving normality more than anything. She nodded and he returned a few moments later and handed her a fine china cup.

'How did you get caught up in all of this then?' she finally broke the silence that she had been holding since Emilia had left. She had gone to the vampire headquarters to find out what the lie of the land was now that Hal had left with Edgar Wyndham.

'My brother was a werewolf.' He explained. 'He got kidnapped and sold on for the Dog Fights. I came to find him.' It still felt like he was telling someone else's story, this was so very far from what his life should have been. He took a sip of his tea.

'Did you succeed?' she sounded tired thought Johnny, _resigned_.

'No. He was dead by the time I got here. Yorke offered to help me get vengeance on his killers, but it was all a lie. He was using me.'

Sarah closed her eyes as she took in what he was saying. 'That's terrible. I'm so sorry.'

'Yeah,' he said stiffly, 'what about you? Did they take you for the Dog Fights too?' he had heard snippets of her conversation with Emilia, and what he heard had worried him, but he'd give her a chance to tell him her own side of the story before he made any snap judgment. After all, he knew first-hand how easy it was to be taken in by Hal Yorke.

'Yes.' She stopped, unsure how much she should say. She didn't know how much this man had heard of her conversation with Emilia when she had first arrived, his hatred of Hal understandably ran deep and she didn't want it to transfer to her in Hal's absence. 'But it all started a long time before that. I got infected with our curse about eight years ago now, Hal found me the morning after it happened. He helped me,' she looked up and registered the confusion on Johnny's face, 'he was different then.' She clarified hastily. 'He had stopped killing'

Johnny laughed harshly. 'That didn't last then.'

'No, it didn't. But he made a good go of it.'

'What changed?' he asked, genuinely curious.

She shrugged, 'I have no idea. I think he just gave up fighting it. He turned out to be a bit of a coward in the end.'

'You knew what he was though?'

'I did. You must understand, the man I lived with was nothing like the man he is now. I truly believe that he wanted to change back then, he was so racked with guilt that some days he couldn't function.'

'It doesn't matter though does it? Whether he felt guilty about all the atrocities he's been committing for the last three hundred years or not, the end result is still the same. He's still a murderer. He doesn't deserve forgiveness just because he spent one decade out of over two hundred and fifty years of killing feeling bad about what he did. He deserves to die for what he's done.'

* * *

It was three o'clock the next afternoon when Wyndham gave the signal. The crew were taken completely off guard and Hal felt a stirring in his belly as the first screams began to ring out. The vampires went for the men sleeping off the previous night's work in their bunks first. Hal didn't bother to join in with that. He didn't see the point in killing someone who was barely awake. Where was the fun in it? When the realisation of their friend's peril hit those still working on deck, now that was when fun would start.

The navigator would be his kill, he'd made that clear to the others. He scanned the deck looking for the boy, and smiled as watched him take shelter in one of the crates on deck hoping to remain hidden from the vampires. Hal observed the action on the deck around him. The crew were strong and fit men and were putting up quite a fight against their attackers. It was futile of course, they would lose in the end. The fact that they were capable of fighting back only made it more fun.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the crew rush at him, bellowing a war cry as he attacked. Hal dodged him with ease and felt a shift in his vision as the fangs burst through his gums. He spun around managing to land a kick in the centre of the man's back which sent him sprawling on the floor.

The man was back on his feet with impressive speed, obviously accustomed to a good fight. He was clearly terrified though, and that would be his undoing. He knew now that his assailant was not human and that this was a fight for his life. He was desperate and desperate men made mistakes. Hal watched the man stumble as the ship hit swell and softened his own knees to absorb the ships movement. He took his knife from its sheath and advanced on his victim, slashing the knife through the aiming for the man's torso.

All of a sudden a wave careered into the side of the ship sending both men off balance. To his annoyance, Hal's knife went flying from his hand. _No matter, hand to hand combat was good too_. He saw that the man had grasped onto one of the ropes hanging from the mast in an attempt to steady himself. Hal sent his leg out to swipe at the man, kicking his legs out from under him. The man fell sprawled on the floor. He had hit his head hard as he fell and a pool of red was spreading about his head like a halo. He was still conscious, but he wasn't going anywhere. Hal picked up the knife he had dropped earlier and knelt down at the man's side side. He watched as the man's lips moved, but the sound that came from them was little more than a whisper, inaudible over the wind and waves. He leant forwards so that his ear was almost touching the man's chapped lips.

'You'll need to speak up.'

'Please…' the man rasped. Hal pulled away and swiftly slashed his knife across the man's throat, slicing from ear to hear sending blood spurting all over him. He trailed his fingers through the open wound and proceeded to lick them and his knife clean as he made his way over to where his friend the navigator was hiding. The blood sodden deck squelched beneath his feet as he walked.

He opened up the crate that William had chosen to hide in. He stared up at Hal from the shadows of the crate, eyes wide with fright. Hal seized him by his throat and dragged him to his feet.

'What are you?' he gasped. His eye's didn't leave Hal's, choosing to gaze on the face of the man who was probably going to kill him than look at the broken bodies of his friends that now littered the ship's deck.

Hal grinned to reveal his fangs in answer.

'Oh god…' William whimpered.

Hal threw the navigator to the floor and straddled him, pinning the man's legs to the floor with his knees. After he had retired to his cabin the previous night, he had toyed with the idea of recruiting him. It almost seemed a waste to drain him and cast the body into the sea. He had potential. He had intrigued Hal, which was more than most humans usually managed.

'Have some mercy sir…' he stammered. He looked into Hal's eyes trying to find some semblance of sympathy or humanity, anything at all that would give him hope. He stared in horror as the vampire's eyes turned an inky black. It was if he were looking into the abyss. There was just darkness, his own terror reflected back at him.

Hal grinned as he watched all trace of hope evaporate from the man's face. William started to murmur the Lord's Prayer under his breath. Once it would have been his most effective weapon against Hal, but he was too old and strong for that now. The navigator had proved to be disappointingly average in his final moments. He hadn't even made an attempt to fight Hal off him. Honestly, Hal had expected more from him. Not a recruit then, just another victim.

'Do you know one thing I've learnt about your god?' he asked the petrified man. 'He doesn't tend to listen.' He pushed his captive's jaw backwards, exposing his neck and sank his teeth hungrily into the flesh, the blood was rich and warm as it ran down his throat.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

**_Author's note:_**_ As always reviews, comments and your ideas are very welcome and always appreciated!_

* * *

Summer's death rattle was proving to be oppressively heavy and the air in the house was stifling. Johnny was beginning to feel as trapped as he had when Hal had him locked in a cage and to add insult to injury, all he had to show for the last few days was an ever growing pile of stakes.

Sarah's voice broke through his rambling thoughts. 'What happens when all this is over?'

'Ah, I see.' He gave a little nod. 'You're an optimist then?'

Sarah looked up from her needlework. 'What do you mean by that?'

'You're assuming that there's going to be an after. It makes sense though I suppose: only the staunchest of optimists could ever believe that someone like Hal Yorke could ever really change his ways.'

She set the fabric down on the table beside her. 'You make me sound naïve. He was a good friend, he was always there for me. If I didn't have faith in him then what kind of a friend would I have been in return? And yes, I am an optimist. I have to believe things are going to get better, otherwise what's the point?'

His eyes met her hers with a steely clarity. 'Revenge.'

'It's not healthy to base your whole life around that. Is that really what your brother would want you to do?'

A shrug. 'Probably not, but he's not here now is he?' He picked up another stick and began to whittle.

_Perhaps time to move to safer ground,_ she decided. 'Are you sure you've got enough there stakes there?' She was eyeing the pile on the floor beside him, the beginnings of a grin evident on her lips.

He looked up at her again and for the first time in days a smile broke onto his face. 'What's that saying? The devil makes work for idle hands.'

'What the devil's involved too now?' she laughed. 'As if vampires, werewolves and ghosts weren't enough.'

'There's ghosts too? Seriously? Well, fuck me…This is actually insane isn't it? Under a year ago I was but a simple lawyer and look at me now, a werewolf making stakes with which to fight vampires.' He shook his head in disbelief. 'Do you ever wonder if you're going to wake up sometime?'

'I used to.'

'I just hate all this waiting.' He stood up and stretched out, releasing some of the tension in his body. 'Did Emilia say when she'd return?'

She had gone out the previous evening to find out the lay of the land with the vampires now that Hal had gone. Johnny was still wary of her intentions, it felt contrary to all of his instincts to allow himself to place this much trust in a vampire, especially one as close to his enemy as Emilia had been until a few days ago.

'No. Do you think something happened to her?'

'I doubt it, Yorke's gone and I doubt he'd have told anyone about what happened between them. As far as the rest of the vampires are concerned, there's no reason for them to suspect she's not loyal: she's the only one of his inner circle left. Do you think there's a chance she'll betray us?'

'No. It took her a lot of courage to do what she did. I can't see her going back to them now. I think the only reason she was even in London was to be with Hal.'

'Then where is she?' Johnny was getting agitated. 'She's been gone for almost a night and almost a whole day. Should we look for her?' He jumped on the excuse to get out of this damned house, even just for a few hours.

'If she's fine then you're just risking exposing both of you. It will be well known that a male werewolf killed Angus Fraser. Even if Hal and that other vampire have gone, they'll still be looking for you.'

'What happens now then?'

'We wait.'

'I'm sick of waiting.'

_Honestly, it's like entertaining a small child._ 'Then do something. You have family don't you? Write to them. Tell them you're alive. They've already lost one son, don't let them think they've lost you too.'

'They have lost me too.' He spat. 'I'm not the same man that they knew. This world, it corrupts you. I'd never even thrown a punch before I became a werewolf now I've lost count of the amount of vampires that I've killed, I even started to enjoy it.'

'You were forced into all of this, you've only done what you thought was necessary.'

'It still marks you. If I tell my family I'm alive it'll corrupt them too.'

'You don't know that.'

He bit down on his lip. 'I can't risk it. It's better for them…' his voice wavered, 'it's better for them if they believe me to be dead.'

* * *

It was good to have his feet back on solid ground, though they were still another day on horseback from their final destination. They had stopped at an inn in the middle of the countryside for the night. Wyndham had introduced the landlord and his wife to Hal as 'old friends'. The pair of them were vampires and it was clear that in that particular _friendship_ the power sat firmly with Wyndham: they had shown utter deference to the Old One and Hal from the moment they had entered and had, without prompting, escorted the two of them to the best rooms. Hal observed the clientele during the little tour of the establishment, the punters were largely a mix of whore's and travelers with a smattering of vampires.

After the tour and the introductions were all done with Hal retired to his room for a while where to his delight he found that a tub of water had been left to heat over the fire in his room. It would feel good to finally wash away the salt that had dried and cracked on his skin during their voyage.

Once he finally felt clean and refreshed, Hal made his way down to the bustling dining hall. He saw Wyndham's men sitting around a table in the corner playing yet another game of cards and generally causing a ruckus. Hal seated himself at the bar and ordered himself an ale which was promptly provided without charge. 'Complements of les propriétaires' chirped the barmaid: a pretty little thing, but Hal had been informed that the staff were strictly off limits. He decided that this was probably not the wisest time to flout the rules, he would need to look elsewhere for his dinner.

He scouted the dimly lit room looking for Wyndham. The Old One was sat by one of the windows, deep in conversation with a pale woman with white blonde hair and finally drawn features. They must have noticed his attentions as they both turned to look at him. Wyndham made no gesture to invite him over and so Hal let his eyes wonder elsewhere. The inn's customers made for ideal pickings, he thought: whores were always a safe bet and it would be a while before any missing travelers would be noticed. Hal turned his attention to a girl who had taken a seat beside him, one glance told him she was a whore. She had dressed herself in a gaudy well-worn dress that was a little too tight, her breasts bulged out over the top of the dress leaving very little to the imagination. _Hardly ideal, but she'll do, _thought Hal as he flashed her a glimpse of his well filled coin-purse and gave her a well-practice smile. She was his before he'd even said a word.

Once they were outside she led him over to the stables away from the other guest's prying eyes. She fumbled to unfasten his trousers, Hal was in no mood for the preliminaries. He lifted the girl up allowing her to wrap her legs around him, pressed her up against the wall and thrust inside her. Barely pausing, he dug his fangs deep into her throat, she yelped in pain and tried to fight against him. She never stood a chance. Once she stopped moving he pulled away from her and let her body slide down the wall and drop to the floor. He took a step back from the body and paused for a moment to study his work. He'd made quite a mess of her neck: her head was barely attached and her skirts splayed out around her waist leaving very little to the imagination. Hardly the most dignified way to go, but never mind. He kicked her legs together allowing the corpse to preserve a small amount of its modesty: a little act of kindness, no need to leave the girl quite so exposed.

He fastened his breaches, took out his knife and knelt down to slash her coin purse from her waist. Waste not want not and all that. He'd have to remember to let their hosts know that there was a body to be cleaned up, it was only polite after all.

* * *

Her trip to the vampire headquarters had been informative. She had been worried at first, not that she'd told Sarah or Johnny. There had been rumours that Hal's replacement would be a vampire called Hetty, or was it Hattie? She wasn't sure of the name. The vampire had been a little girl when she was recruited. Emilia had had the pleasure of meeting her once and found her to be a vicious psychotic little bitch. She was known to have similar goals to Hal and the last thing the three of them needed was another ambitious vampire leading London. In the end it transpired Hal's stand-in was one of the Old One's representatives in England. Not a nice man by human standards, but relatively harmless for a vampire. His role was to maintain the status quo left by Hal. He had been picked precisely because he had no agenda of his own which hopefully meant that for now, she and her two new friends would hopefully be left well alone.

She turned her attention back to the task at hand. She was starving: she hadn't drunk fresh blood since before Lewis had been murdered. She had taken a flask with her when she ran, but its contents were now well past their best. She had briefly entertained the idea of going dry, but after just a few days her need for blood was consuming her every thought and it was taking all of her willpower to stop herself from just leaping at the nearest passing human and drinking them dry. She needed her wits about her right now and her cravings for blood were preventing her from focusing on the things that actually needed her attention. She wouldn't feed often. No, just enough to keep her urges under control. It wasn't like she was going after nice people, nice people didn't frequent bars like this. The world would hardly miss another lecherous drunk.

_Speaking of lecherous drunks_, one of the tavern's punters was making eyes at her across the room. She returned his advances with a coy smile, letting him know that he had her attention. For the moment she would let him think that that was a good thing. From the looks of him he was a long way from sobriety, but that would only make things easier for her. He stumbled over and took a seat on the bench beside her, planting a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek and winding his arm possessively around her waist. She wondered what her two new werewolf friends would think if they knew where she was and what she was doing. She couldn't imagine them accepting her killing humans for their blood, even if they were lowlifes like this man. She decided that this would be something that was best kept secret: no need to make relations between their mismatched little group any more complicated than they already were.

'Perhaps we should go somewhere more private.' His hand had found its way up to her breast now and she suddenly recalled seeing his face before at one of the society balls she had attended on Hal's arm, he had been there with his wife, she recalled. _These so called respectable men. How many bastards must he have scattered around London Town?_

'Yes,' she whispered, 'I think we should.'

She allowed him to guide her outside into the night as he mumbled something about there being spare rooms at a place where if you were able to pay the price, no questions would be asked. She wondered if that would have been her fate had she not met Hal. Waiting at the family home whilst her errant husband entertained women of ill-repute. Their destination was very close by, just at the point where the nice part of town and London's underworld met. A worn faced woman led them to their room, not even bothering to glance at their faces. Her companion had unknowingly picked the perfect venue for Emilia's intended activities as well as his own.

As soon as the door had closed she turned to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. She touched her lips to his neck and felt the rich blood pumping just below the surface, she closed her eyes and felt the fangs push through her gums.

* * *

The hairs rose on the back of Hal's neck, he was being watched. A rustle came from the black woods surrounding the inn; Hal spun around knife in hand. It was Wyndham's companion from earlier. She was watching him intently and he wondered how long she had been standing there.

Mr Yorke isn't it?'

He nodded in acquiescence, letting his knife hand fall harmlessly to his side. 'And am I correct in thinking that you're a friend of Edgar Wyndham?'

'I don't know that a man like Edgar has friends per say, but we enjoy one another's company.' Her eyes were still on him reading every detail. 'You look very familiar Mr Yorke.' Her voice carried the finest hint of an accent.

'I think I would remember if we had met previously my Lady,' he stepped towards and gave an exaggerated bow, 'I would not forget a face as fair as yours.'

His charm did not hit its intended mark, 'You would have been very young then. I doubt you would have been seeing very much beyond the fog of all that blood.'

'But you remembered me. I must have made an impression on you.'

'You flatter yourself Mr Yorke. You may have made an impression, but it was not a good one. You tried to force yourself on me if I recall correctly, as if I were no more than a common prostitute.'

'I am sure I meant no disrespect.'

'If the things I have heard of you are correct Mr Yorke, it would seem you rarely mean anything other than disrespect when it comes to your dealings with the fairer sex.'

'Yet you still came out to see me.' He prompted.

'I came out for some fresh air. Edgar's talking politics, which frankly I find rather dull.'

He re-sheathed his knife and took hold of the woman's waist, spinning her around and pressed himself against her, trapping her between him and the stable wall. Apparently the whore's efforts hadn't left him entirely satisfied. 'I'm sure we can think of a more entertaining way to spend the evening.' His move was rewarded by a swift knee to the groin making him double over and stumble back from her.

'I had heard that you were quite the charmer, yet here you are trying to force yourself on me when you've still got bits of whore between your teeth.' She advanced on him. 'I think you're used to getting what you want from women aren't you Hal? Well you'll have to do better than that if you want to impress me.'

He was still bent double when she swiped at him with her leg and took his feet from under him. He toppled over and yelped as his coccyx collided with a rock on the floor. 'Jesus Christ woman! That was uncalled for!.'

She shrugged, 'Perhaps. But it was fun.' She knelt down on top him so that her legs were pinning his to the floor.

'So you're not entirely averse to the idea?' he laughed through his pain.

She slipped a hand into her skirts and produced a knife which she pressed hard against his groin. Hal's eyes widened: this was not how he had intended his evening to end. The woman was clearly enjoying his discomfort and pressed down harder. He gulped.

'I'm not like any woman you've ever met: I'm older than you and more powerful.' She held the knife steady. 'If you try to treat me as another one of your playthings I will castrate you. Otherwise I believe we shall get along quite well.' Finally she pulled away the knife and stood up. Hal breathed a sigh of relief. She held out her hand to him and helped him back to his feet. 'So are you going to play nice then?'

He let go of her hand. 'I wouldn't dream of anything else.' His smirk was back, it would take more than the threat of castration to dampen Hal Yorke's spirit.

'There is one thing I have always wondered. Whatever happened to Sacha? I heard he vanished without a trace. He was your maker was he not? He was so very proud of you, tried to convince me that you had great potential when I saw nothing but a thug.' She looked him up and down, 'I'm yet to be convinced personally. But you do seem to be capturing the imagination of all the right people. Still, it is a mystery what happened to him don't you think?'

Her smile was a little too knowing for Hal's liking. He made a mental note to be careful of this woman, whoever she was.

'Now if you will excuse me, my bed calls to me.' She turned from him and strode back to the main building.

'I didn't catch your name.' he called out after her, his voice a little shaky.

'No, you didn't.' he could hear a smile in her voice. 'Goodnight Mr Yorke. I'm sure we'll meet again.'


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer**__All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_Author's note: Reviews are always welcome and very appreciated!_

* * *

It had been a long day, they must have been riding for more than eight hours now and Hal could feel the dust kicked up by their horses sticking to his sweaty skin. He shifted in his saddle, his tail bone was still sore from his altercation with the mysterious woman the night before. Despite the comfortable bed at the inn he still had not slept well. The woman last night had unsettled him. To his relief there had been no sign of her when they had started their journey just after dawn. He had contemplated asking Wyndham about her, but thought better of it: he didn't want any attention being drawn to their apparently shared history without first finding out more about her. He would much rather any stories about him and Sacha stayed in the distant past where they belonged. What he had done…well, it just wasn't accepted amongst vampires. He didn't regret it, not in the slightest. But now was not the time for skeletons to start revealing themselves, no matter how long they'd been buried.

He looked to Wyndham who was riding an impressive black mere a few of metres ahead of him. Although the Old One was Hal's key to getting a meeting with Mr Snow, he was hardly the most exciting of travelling companions. He preferred to ride in a stony silence which Hal got the impression that you broke at your peril. Since the massacre on the ship the previous afternoon Wyndham had ordered them all to keep a low profile. He had allowed them to stop at an isolated farm around midday to escape from the hot sun and take on some sustenance for the rest of the journey. Its inhabitants hadn't known what had hit them. Their crop must not have been good that year for the family were skin and bones. Their blood had been weak and thin and had whetted Hal's appetite rather than dulling it. They had burnt the place to the ground after they were done: Wyndham didn't care if the murders were discovered, he just didn't want them to be attributed to vampires. Humans were always more superstitious in the countryside than in the towns.

'Hal.' Wyndham called out. He dug in his spurs and his horse sped up for a few steps until he was level with the Old One. He gestured that Hal should look to the horizon where a chateau stood proudly, a grey scar in the midst of the golden meadows. 'And finally our journey is almost at its end.'

'That's Snow's residence?''

They had arrived at the outer walls of the chateau within the hour. 'It is imperative that you give Snow your upmost respect Hal. He will not tolerate anything less,' Wyndham instructed as they dismounted their horses and handed the reins to his men. 'Now is not the time to let that inflamed ego of yours run riot. It would be a shame for me to waste so much of my time bringing you this far for you to end up as a pile of ash on the floor on your first evening here.'

'I'll bear that in mind.'

They had been greeted at the drawbridge to the chateau by Snow's footmen who spirited their belongings away from them up to their rooms. Hal had barely been given the time to wash and refresh himself before he was interrupted by a knock on his door, apparently his presence was required by Mr Snow.

* * *

Emilia felt much better having fed: her head was clearer now that it was no longer clouded by the need for blood. She had waited until the morning to return, not wanting either of her companions to guess that she had fed. Her return to Hal's safe house was greeted by Johnny stopping her in the doorway and holding a stake to her chest.

'Where have you been? He demanded, applying just enough pressure to let her know that his threat was genuine.

She looked down at the stake and swallowed. 'I told you before I went. I was finding out what the situation was with the vampire leadership.'

'You've been gone for over two days.' He kept the stake in place.

'It took longer than I thought okay. I didn't want to raise their suspicions. Now will you please put that thing down?'

Finally Johnny conceded and let his arm fall to his side and moved out of Emilia's way allowing her to enter the house. 'So then what did you find out?'

'The new leader is unlikely to give us any bother. He's just here to keep things in order. I hardly think he's going to bother wasting time and money hunting you down for killing Fraser, Lewis's death served as payment for that. They don't see a lone rogue werewolf as a threat worth worrying about.'

She chose that exact moment to look at Johnny and got the distinct impression that he was insulted that he had been disregarded as a threat. She watched him closely expecting him to make some smart comment to that effect. Instead he surprised her, and probably himself by simply asking, 'so what happens now?'

She turned to Sarah who was sitting at the foot of the stairs clutching a glass of water. 'Well you have the money and papers that Hal left for you. There's nothing stopping you building a life for yourself somewhere safe a long way from here.'

'But its blood money isn't it? It's tainted. And besides, I don't know if I can go back to living in secret: having to hide the truth from everyone. That's no life.'

'And staying here is?' She wished her new companions didn't feel the need to be so sanctimonious. Why couldn't they just accept the gifts that they were given? It was true that someone had almost certainly died in order for Hal to acquire that money, but they were dead now. So it wasn't as though declining it would save anyone. Werewolves, she'd never understand them.

'At least staying here would be honest.' Sarah explained. 'I don't want to benefit from other people's suffering and I don't want to hide anymore. The time I spent in that convent I felt even more trapped than I did when I was your captive.'

'She's right.' Johnny interjected. 'Whatever lives we had before all of this, they're over. Too much has changed. Surely you of all people must understand that. You wouldn't go back to your old life would you?'

'Of course not. I'd be putting everyone around me in danger.' It wasn't just that though, it would have broken her father's heart to see what his only daughter had become.

'And so would we.' Johnny continued. 'Even if there wasn't the risk of coming to the attention of any local vampires, we have no control over ourselves at full moon. Lord knows the damage we could do.'

'You want to fight don't you? You honestly think you can beat us…' Emilia stopped dead realising what she had just said. 'I mean them.' She quickly corrected herself but not before both wolves had turned on her, their expressions a combination of fear and anger. Mainly anger if Johnny's eyes were to be believed.

'Whose side are you on exactly?' He pressed. Sarah just looked at her warily.

'I saved your life didn't I? ' she said pointedly to Johnny. 'I didn't turn either of you in. I even turned my back on Hal? Do you have any idea how hard that was? He was everything I had! I'm on your side now. You need to trust me, otherwise we'll all end up dead.'

That quietened them both. Johnny even had the decency to look a little guilty.

'I think we could all do with a little fresh air don't you think?' Sarah suggested, 'all this sitting cooped up in here, it's not doing us any good.'

'Perhaps a constitutional would do us all some good.' suggested Emilia, glad that the conversation had moved on to safer ground. 'There are some darling gardens around these parts. First, allow me a few moments to change my clothes, I've been wearing these for two days, I feel filthy.' It wasn't just that: she was worried that the wolves might smell the human blood that had dirtied her clothing the previous evening. It was invisible on the black brocade but its scent was strong.

Johnny watched Emilia retreat upstairs before turning back to Sarah. 'You shouldn't go out anywhere without some of your blood to hand.' He dug around in his pocket and held out vial of dark red liquid to her. 'Here, I have plenty of mine already bottled.'

Sarah didn't take it. 'Why? So that if a passing vampire tries to feed off me I can hand him the bottle and save him the trouble.'

'Our blood is poison to vampires. It burns them. He never told you that? In all that time?'

'No. He didn't. Apparently there's a lot he didn't bother to tell me.'

There was so much he could say to that, but he thought better of it. No need to rub salt into what was clearly an open wound.

* * *

Johnny had been rather surprised how much he enjoyed their afternoon out. Once she had had some space to breathe, Emilia had turned out to be very agreeable company. Far sharper than he had originally given her credit for and kinder too. He almost found himself dropping his guard to her and letting himself forget what she was. Almost.

He had left the pair of them to enjoy an afternoon tea about which Emilia had seemed far more enthusiastic than Sarah. He had excused himself for a solitary stroll along the banks of the Thames, he remembered his father extolling to him the restorative powers of brisk walk. A clear head was something he needed to do right now. He wandered idly along the path letting the other pedestrians flow around him and listening out to snippets of conversations. This was what normal life was supposed to be. Just people getting on with their little lives. No vampires, just jobs and families to look after.

'The chief magistrate, Martin Harris.' He heard a voice say. He stopped in his tracks at the mention of the name. Two men were sitting on a bench a couple of feet away from him deep in conversation.

'No, what happened?' asked the younger of the pair: a portly red faced man who couldn't have been more than twenty five.

'He was found dead in his townhouse. Murdered.' The older sharp faced man replied. 'Beaten and throat slit apparently. His children too.' The man's enthused tone suggested that he was enjoying telling this story far more than was tasteful.

Johnny suddenly felt nauseous and rested his hands on the railing to stead himself

'And his wife?' enquired the young man.

'No sign of her. There were some rumours that maybe she did it, but I can't imagine that's the case? Can you? Hardly the sort of crime a lady could commit.'

Johnny couldn't help himself, he turned to the men on the bench. 'I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I used to do some work for Mr Harris. Terrible news isn't it? Do you know who's been chosen to replace him?' he asked, hoping that the anxiety wasn't evident in his voice.

'Now that was really rather odd.' The older man responded. 'The powers that be drafted in some fellow from Scotland. Not a name I'm familiar with, I can't recall it offhand I'm afraid. Whoever he is, it seems as though he was waiting in the wings to take over from Harris. Funny business all round if you ask me. Are you a clerk then?' the man asked.

'A solicitor actually, though I've not been in London for long. Are you a man of the law yourself?'

The man nodded. 'I work rather closely with the magistrates. One of my partners has just retired to the countryside. Lucky bugger.' He searched around in his pocket for a moment before handing Johnny a card. 'If you've not already found a firm down here perhaps you should drop in one afternoon and we can have a talk. I rather pride myself on finding young talent. My name's Albert Western by the way.' He held out his hand to Johnny to shake, it was wet with sweat. 'And this is my nephew Alexander.' He continued, nodding towards the younger man. 'He fancies himself to be quite the scholar, but I'm not convinced.' He chuckled to himself. Johnny noticed that Alexander had remained stony faced. 'Anyway. We must be going. A pleasure to meet you Mr…'

'Swift. My name's Johnny Swift.'

'Well, please feel free to take me up on my offer Mr Swift. Good day to you.'

Johnny watched as the two men stood and vanished into the throngs of people and found his thoughts returning to the unfortunate Martin Harris. The man must have been doomed from the moment he took that position. Vampires were responsible for his death, of that he had no doubt. He was willing to bet that Harris's replacement was one of theirs. So much for London becoming safer now that Yorke had gone. Vampires were like rats he thought, no matter where you were they would always be uncomfortably close. It wasn't just Yorke that was the problem, it was all of them.

* * *

A black clad servant opened the door for Wyndham and Hal to pass through into Snow's quarters where they were greeted by a rush of blissfully cool air. A few vampire dignitaries milled about, all hoping to receive Snow's favour. The man himself was seated at the other end of the room on a silvery throne looking rather bored at the goings on. Once Wyndham's arrival was registered, the room quickly emptied leaving only the three of them and two of Snow's body guards who stood as still as statues flanking their leader.

Hal couldn't pry his eyes away from the ancient vampire's face. He was a tall slender man, his long form draped over his throne with the relaxed posture of someone resting in their favourite armchair. He had red hair which contrasted violently against his pallid skin. It was that pale mottled flesh that would stick in Hal's mind: it looked as though it belonged to a corpse experiencing the first stages of decay, a web of purple veins were clearly visible just below the surface. He grinned as Hal nervously made his approach, his teeth were as rotted as his flesh and framed by chapped colourless lips. _So that's what you look like after living for over two thousand years. _Snow was dressed in opulent silks and velvets the beauty of which jarred with the hideousness of the man that wore them. If Hal hadn't been so in awe of the vampire sat before him he would have been repulsed by the sight of him.

Snow beckoned him closer. Hal had the uncomfortable sensation that even if he didn't want to get any closer to the Old One, his feet would have taken him there anyway. The ancient vampire's power was palpable and hung so oppressively in the stagnant air that even Hal didn't dare challenge it.

'Mr Yorke.' He spoke softly, savouring the name on his tongue as though it were a drop of fine wine. When you were as powerful as Snow there was no need to raise your voice.

Hal dropped down on one knee as he had seen the dignitaries do when addressed.

'I have heard a lot about you Hal. My colleague believes that you are too unpredictable to join our ranks: too reckless. A loose cannon if you will. But when you have lived as long as I, one begins to desire a little unpredictability. It makes things more interesting you see.'

'Then I hope I do not disappoint you sir.'

'Indeed Mr Yorke.' Snow smiled unpleasantly revealing his rotting teeth. 'It would be very..._unfortunate_ for you, were you to prove to be a disappointment.'


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

**_Author's note: _**_Reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

* * *

Hal gingerly brushed his fingers against his cheek where Snow had touched it. _Those cold clammy hands_, it had been like the caress of a corpse. Snow had traced his fingers across Hal's features like a blind man trying to learn his lovers face. _No not a lover_, _more of a possession_. Hal's brain had warned him to edge backwards away from the ancient vampire but his feet had had other ideas entirely. It was as though his will was not his own. To Hal's relief, the Old One had been the first to step back, his eyes remaining fixed on Hal's. There was nothing he would be able to withhold from this man, he could see that now. If Snow asked him those difficult questions, Hal knew he would have no choice but to answer honestly.

He had been dismissed without much more being said, though Snow had seemed to approve of him. At least Hal took the subtle nod that the vampire had given to Wyndham as Hal had been led from the room as a sign that he was satisfied with this new delivery. _So far anyway_.

He was alone now. He lay on his bed kneading his leg and shoulder muscles, releasing the tension that had built up during the day's ride and the uncomfortable nights spent at sea. He winced as he pushed the heel of his hand hard into his thigh muscle. A clatter from the courtyard below prompted him to get up and see what was going on down there.

A group of men were setting up a stage and various tables for the feast tonight. They were humans: he could hear their heartbeats from here. They were laughing and joking as they worked. Children were juggling and a couple of men were practicing fire breathing whilst a small group of older women clustered over the costumes making sure they were ready for the evening's entertainment. A few of the younger men led the girls around in a dance as the musicians rehearsed. They carried on blissfully unaware of what lay in store for them that evening. He turned his back to the window, lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Most of the evening's festivities were to take place in the courtyard allowing the guests to make the most of the last of the balmy summer nights, of course it also had the added advantage of acting as a cage for the performers once the vampires had tired of the more conventional entertainment. The courtyard was strung with lanterns and the tables were scattered with candles giving the area a slightly magical feel, like something out _of A Midsummer Night's Dream_, apart from the fact that this particular summer night would be ending with a massacre rather than a wedding. The tables were generously laid with flagons of ale, mead and wine: all enjoyable in their own right, but only an amuse bouche before the main feast. Hal watched with interest as a woman dressed all in white danced on the stage in a way that would make holy men cross their hearts and look down at their feet. He looked around at all the other humans who were mingling freely with the vampires and wondered how they were explaining Snow's grotesque appearance to themselves? Perhaps they thought he had some kind of disease or maybe they just didn't want to look their gift horse in the mouth, _probably wise really_.

Snow observed the celebrations from the head table that had been set up at the far end of the courtyard. He didn't join in with the dancing. Neither did Wyndham who sat stoically at the ancient vampire's side, a glower etched across his hawk-like face. There were a few other vampires sat at the table, other Old Ones to whom Hal had not yet been introduced. It wasn't the vampires who had attracted his interest though. It was the man standing in the background just behind Snow: a werewolf. It made sense he supposed, a werewolf with all that toxic blood flowing through its veins made for an ideal weapon against any threats from other vampires. But it was a jarring sight all the same.

Snow caught Hal's eye and gestured for him to come over. He gave the seated Old Ones a respectful bow as he approached. The man sitting at Snow's side rose from his seat and allowed Hal to sit. The others seated at the table followed suit leaving Hal and Snow in privacy.

'You're enjoying the entertainment I see.' Snow's eyes didn't leave the festivities, the fire eaters had taken to the stage now and where looking precariously close to setting themselves alight. 'We use to invite in the locals for these sort of events, but then some of the villagers began to get a bit raucous when a few too many people disappeared. Some of my lieutenants got into a spot of bother: The menfolk ripped out their fangs, hammered bricks into their mouths and chopped off their heads. It would have much quicker to just stake them, but it wouldn't have exactly been in my best interest to correct them.' He gestured for one of the servants to bring Hal some win.

'Do you know why I asked Edgar to bring you here Hal?'

'I had assumed it was to determine if you saw me as fit to continue in my position in London with your backing.' Of course he was hoping for a lot more than that, but best err on the side of caution when you were dealing with someone like Snow.

'Yes. I have been rather impressed that that you have thus far managed to hold on to your leadership without having my backing. Your reputation obviously carries a great deal of weight by its own merit.'

Hal bowed his head, 'I thank you for the complement sir. It would be an honour to be granted your support.'

He felt Snow's eyes fixed on his face. 'You always know what you're supposed to say, or at least what you think I want to hear, don't you? We both know that it would be perfectly reasonable for me to see your forcible takeover in London and your execution of Joseph and his advisors as an act of war against my establishment. After all, Joseph was my representative.'

Hal stiffened. Was it possible that he could have read this situation so wrongly? Would Snow really have him brought all the way here just to have him killed? He studied Snow's face looking for some kind of clue but the Old One's features remained completely impassive apart from a glimmer of amusement at Hal's discomfort.

Finally Snow broke the silence. 'Luckily for you, I think it would be rather a waste to kill you. But false modesty doesn't suit you Hal, and I won't reward it. A man like you would not be content with merely running London. You want to sit side by side with me and my contempories, and perhaps soon you might. But first you need to prove yourself to me: I need to know that I have you. Heart and mind.'

'And how…'

Snow cut Hal's words off by raising his hand. The Old One who had given his seat to Hal earlier was returning to the main table hand in hand with the beautiful young woman in white who had been dancing on the stage earlier in the evening. The Old One whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggle before she gracefully curtsied to Snow and Hal beside him. The whole courtyard had fallen silent, everyone's eyes now watching what was happening at the head table. Out of nowhere another vampire had appeared at her side. It took a second glance before he realised that it was the woman from the previous night. She was dressed in men's clothing and still dusty from her ride here, but it was definitely her. The girl gasped in surprise as the white haired woman forced her forward so that her neck was positioned over a huge goblet in front of Snow. The Old One who had fetched her removed a hunting knife from his belt and swiftly drew it across her throat letting her blood pour into the bowl. A few murmurs of confusion came from the humans in the gathered crowd, they hadn't yet realised what was happening. The vampires held her in place as her strength bled away leaving her unable to stand without support. Eventually when the blood had stopped flowing they let the drained carcass drop to the floor. The pristine white dress now stained dark with her blood.

As the body fell the courtyard suddenly filled with cries and screams as the captive humans realised what had just happened. Seemingly oblivious to the rising commotion Snow lifted the goblet to his mouth and drank from it. It was customary when dining with the Old Ones Hal had learned, that the oldest present drank the first blood.

'Ladies and Gentlemen.' Snow stood and addressed his assembled guests 'Please, feast.'

* * *

'What are you doing?'

Sarah looked up from chopping vegetables. 'I thought I'd cook us something for supper, I feel like I've not eaten any proper food in days.'

Emilia sat herself down on the bench at the other end of the table, 'is there anything I can help with?'

'You can chop these for me if you want.' She pushed a chopping board with a couple of onions on it towards the vampire.

Emilia picked up the knife and began to slice. Sarah watched with ill-disguised horror as the vampire proceeded to hack away clumsily at the vegetables almost cutting off the ends of her fingers as she went. She looked up and saw Sarah's expression and put down the knife.

'I've not done this before.' She admitted, 'it's harder than it looks.'

'You've never chopped vegetables?'

'Never.' She shrugged. 'When I was growing up we had a cook and then when I became a vampire all those sort of things were provided.'

'Maybe if you just stir the pot? That might be safer, less chance of you losing your fingers.' She paused as a thought occurred. 'Would your fingers grow back if you chopped them off? Does the healing thing work like that?

'I have no idea and I don't particularly want to test it.' she laughed. 'So, stirring then?'

'Just give me a moment.' Sarah retrieved the chopping board and onions leaving Emilia to watch in admiration as she quickly and effortlessly reduced the onions to a pile of neatly chopped pieces, not once putting her fingers in peril. She tipped the onions and the other vegetables into the pot with a slice of butter and handed Emilia a wood spoon. 'Okay, you just need to keep them moving, make sure they don't catch. I'll prepare the meat.'

'I think I can manage that,' Emilia laughed, 'even with my complete lack of culinary skills.'

'Do vampires need proper food?' Sarah frowned. 'Hal used to eat with me, but I never knew if he needed it or if he was just being polite. He seemed to manage alright without when we were struggling.'

'If you're drinking blood, you don't need it, but sometimes it's nice to eat anyway. If you don't drink blood then normal food might at least give you some sustenance.'

'Are you struggling without it? Blood, I mean.'

'I try not to think about it.' The lie had passed her lips before she even thought about it. Lying was easier, less awkward that way. She doubted the truth would go down well with either of her new companions.

Sarah stopped chopping the meat and turned to study her. 'Hal really struggled with it. Sometimes I could see it, just behind his eyes: this hunger. I can't see that in you.'

'It's probably less of a change for me than it would have been for him.' Emilia kept her eyes on the vegetables. 'I only tended to drink when I needed it, he would gorge on it to the point of excess and far beyond. He revels in it, I imagine that turning his back on such a defining part of his character must have been incredibly difficult for him.'

The werewolf's face fell and Emilia wondered if the girl's determination to believe the best of Hal was a front, or if she really did still believe that her old friend wasn't as bad as every piece of evidence suggested.

'What you said the other day about us not being able to fight the vampires, did you mean that? Do you really think this is futile?'

'I hope it's not.' Emilia stopped stirring and began to play with her hair. She always did it when she was anxious, it had been the target of many of Hal's jibes. 'But Johnny is a good man, he's honourable. The vampires aren't. They won't fight fairly. Even if he manages to survive until Hal returns, I don't know that he can beat Hal. We're talking about a man who single handedly brought down the most powerful vampire in London.'

'I think you might be underestimating Johnny's drive for revenge.'

Emilia dodged the question. 'What about you? You were willing to run away with him a week ago, have your feelings about him really changed so much that you want him dead?

'No…' Sarah looked down at the floor. 'I don't know. I can't just run away and disappear, not after everything that's happened. I wish I could just hate him, but it's not that simple. Part of me still believes he can be better.'

'If you're still here when returns he'll make it very easy for you to hate him.' Emilia assured her.

* * *

The party had descended into chaos with thrilling speed. Most of the entertainment had been reduced to drained corpses that now littered the ground. A few unfortunates were still alive, their assailants had chosen to play with their food. Hal idly picked at a piece of flesh that had lodged itself between his teeth. Wiping the blood from around his mouth, his eyes darted around the carnage looking for his next meal. He grinned as his eyes fell on the stage and saw a small movement from one of the bodies that lay there: someone was playing dead. He strode over and grabbed the survivor's hand, pulling her to her feet.

The girl's arms were muscular in his grip and she glared at him defiantly, the fight clear in her eyes. He decided to try a different tactic with this one: give her some hope first before he ripped it away from her along with her life. He made sure his fangs had retracted before he spoke.

'Quick, come with me.' He pulled at her arms but she stood her ground. 'If you stay here, you'll die. I promise you that.'

She didn't respond, but he saw her eyes widen as they fell on his blood stained chin. 'I'm going to help you,' he said, hoping that he sounded suitably earnest, 'I promise.'

He watched her as she weighed up her options. She glanced around at the hell that surrounded them; at her friend's stricken bodies; at those who were still alive but screaming in agony. She looked at Hal again, weighing up certain death if she stayed or likely death if she followed the murderer that currently gripped her arms. Eventually she nodded to him. She'd follow. He tugged her along behind him until he found the small door in the side of the chateau walls that he had noticed upon his arrival. To his surprise and glee he found that the door was unlocked.

Once they were out of the chateau the girl visibly relaxed. He smiled at her, hoping that he looked kind rather than predatory. 'Everything's going to be ok.' He lied. He needed her to relax, he wanted her to feel safe. 'I'm Harry.' He squeezed her hand, hoping he would seem more human to her if he had a name.

'I'm Sarah.' She volunteered cautiously.

_Of all the names in the world._ He stopped dead. The girl saw the change in his demeanour and that familiar expression of fear reappeared.

'You'll let me go?'

He pushed the memory of the werewolf aside and blinked, allowing himself to manifest. He pulled her close to him, sniffing her hair and skin. He could feel her trembling in his arms, her flesh hot against his.

'Please monsieur.'

He could feel her body under her flimsy dress, it was slender and rigid with fear. He threw her to the ground with every intention of enjoying her to the full and pounced on her, hands exploring and fangs bared. But then suddenly it was _his _Sarah lying on the floor, _his _Sarah crying out for mercy. _Christ_, he could even smell her. He staggered back to his feet and collapsed down onto his knees a few feet away from her. She was staring at him wide eyed like a rabbit that had cornered by a fox.

'Run.' His voice wasn't his own. It was like something else was controlling him, pulling him back from the lure of her blood. The girl didn't need telling twice and clambered to her feet and disappeared into the forest. Hal stared into the darkness into which she'd vanished. _What the hell was that? _

'Well that was unexpected.' It was his mysterious white haired woman. He jolted at the sound of her voice and wondered if this night could get any worse.

'You never cease to surprise Hal, I'll give you that.' He could hear her amusement without even having to look at her.

'How much did you see?' he managed to choke out in between jagged breaths. This was the end for him for sure.

'All of it.' She took a seat beside him. 'Not quite the ending that I was expecting. I'm guessing that the risk of what you did to your maker getting out is probably the least of your concerns right now. We vampires can be very accepting of murder and barbarity, even when directed at our own. But mercy? That's a dangerous path Hal.'

'Don't you think I know that?' he spat.

'Then why risk it all? For what? Everyone she knows probably died at our little celebration, she'll be a young girl alone on the road. You've not saved her, you've just prolonged her misery.' She clapped. 'Well done.'

'I just couldn't do it.'

'I saw you tear a girl to shreds last night Hal, and earlier this evening. You were like animal: you revelled in it. What happened here that was so different?'

'I don't know.' He was just beginning to get his breath back. 'You're going to tell the others aren't you?'

'Not necessarily.' She patted him on his shoulder. 'In fact you've suddenly become a lot more interesting.' She looked at his face and saw the scepticism painted across it. 'It's not in my interests to tell anyone. Not at the moment anyway. I quite like having you at my mercy.'

She pulled her hand away from him, sensing that he wanted space. 'I've met vampires before who let their guilt get the better of them. They try to stop drinking blood, pretend that they're human. It always ends in a blood bath. You don't want to go down that route.'

'I already did.' He looked across at her face. Apparently his revelation had surprised her. 'Thankfully I realised the stupidity of it before it did me any real damage, I chose this instead. But it doesn't let you go: the humanity, it clings to you.'

'So you drown try to drown it in blood?'

'Do you have any better suggestions?

She didn't. He knew she wouldn't. Every vampire knew that if the guilt started to seep through, you drank another virgin and the ecstasy that gave you soon would put any doubts to rest. That was just how it worked. Unless of course the trickle of guilt grew into an all-consuming tide of self-loathing…but he wasn't about to let it get to that point again.

'So what was different about her?' The mockery had finally left her voice. 'From what I've seen of you, unwanted pangs of mercy don't normally seem to pose a problem.'

'She reminded me of someone.'

'A lover?'

Hal shook his head. 'No, just a friend.'

'A human?'

'Werewolf actually.'

'My my Hal, you do keep some interesting company.'

'So are you going to tell me who you are now then?' he asked, he was beginning to feel a bit more like his normal self again. 'This is a very unbalanced relationship we're getting ourselves into. You know everything about me and I know nothing about you.'

'I'm quite enjoying maintaining my air of mystery around you,' she laughed, 'it keeps you in your place. Anyway, the truth is never as exciting as you hope it will be.' She stood up and held out her hand to him. 'Come on, let's get you back before anyone notices you've gone.'


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

**_Author's note: _**_Reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

He had let the woman lead him back into the grounds of the chateau. A few vampires were still around, languishing in their post blood ecstasy. To his surprise, Hal could still hear the delectable and unmistakeable thudding of beating hearts. He kept walking: after that little _incident _his appetite had all but abandoned him. His companion had a strong grip on his hand, which to his relief had finally stopped shaking. He quickened his step so that he was walking alongside her rather than being led and looked over at her. Her face was still frustratingly blank. It almost made him miss Emilia and her utter inability to hold back whatever she was thinking. This woman was an utter enigma to him, and what was even more infuriating was that she was being that way on purpose.

He had been on French soil for just over a day, and so far he was not enjoying it. He didn't like people playing games with him, he wouldn't stand for it. Except that he had to. This was Snow's territory and whoever this woman was, from the display at the table earlier, she was clearly important here. One day, he thought, he'd make her feel as powerless as he felt right now. _One day. But not today,_ he accepted begrudgingly. He'd just have to settle for imagining it for now. _She'd be tied up that was for certain. _His eyes flicked over the men's clothing she was wearing, _less covered too…he'd make her beg…yes. He would enjoy that. _His lips curved up into a smile.

'You're picturing what you want to do to me aren't you?' She stated, studying his face. 'You could at least try and hide your feelings Hal.'

He shrugged. 'Apparently you know everything about me, so why bother to hide what you know I'm thinking anyway. It hardly seems worth the bother.' He glanced around the courtyard yet. His hunger was growing in tandem with his frustration at this whole mess. He noted with disappointment that the surviving humans were already well on their way to being corpses, feeding off them wouldn't even begin to quell his urges. His eyes met his companion's again. Maybe there was a different way to ensure he slept soundly tonight.

Despite what Hal had seen as a very reasonable offer to share his bed with her, the woman had declined before bidding him a chaste goodnight accompanied by a hard knee to his groin. He could see her eyes glinting in the dim light cast by the candles. She was enjoying this far more than he liked. It wasn't nearly so much fun when his usual role was reversed. For the second time in as many evenings he was going to bed unsatisfied. Tomorrow, someone was going to suffer. And for this first time since arriving in this damned country, it wasn't going to be him.

The next day he found to his astonishment that she had kept her word, _for the time being anyway._ He had half expected to be forced from his bed before dawn, dragged before Mr Snow and questioned about past relationships with werewolves and potential human sympathies. He hated someone else holding so much power over him. He wasn't stupid enough to think, even for a moment, that she had his best interests at heart. One of the few things that he did know about her was that she was even older than him. You didn't get to that age without a having a sizeable ruthless streak and being more than a little self-serving. On top of that she was seemingly well connected within Snow's circle. None of these things made Hal feel comfortable trusting her to effectively hold his life in her hands. If their positions were reversed he knew that he wouldn't hesitate to betray her trust if it would be of benefit to him.

* * *

She had hoped, perhaps naively in retrospect, that Johnny's new job would take his mind away from his suicide mission. To her dismay, it hadn't worked out like that. He had been picky about the work he had taken on in these last couple of weeks. If a case that came to Johnny's attention had even the slightest hint of vampire activity he threw himself at it like a small dog at a delivery boy, setting off to work before dawn and not returning until after dark some days. _Still, it kept him off the streets, _she supposed. Though she was a getting more than a little concerned that he'd end up crossing paths with one of the vampire's lawyers. That was the last thing they needed right now.

Despite the rocky start, the three of them had been muddling along rather comfortable. Two werewolves and a vampire under one roof was never going to make for an ideal living arrangement, but they were managing. One of Johnny's partners at the firm owned a small fabrics shop and had generously offered Sarah some work there. It had done her the world of good, giving her something to focus on other than the unenviable predicament she had found herself in. And besides a bit of extra money in the household was always welcome.

It had been decided between the three of them, that Emilia would still keep a hand in with the vampires. It was easier to deal with a known threat than one that lurked round the corner in the dark ready to leap out at you when you least expected it. The vampire community, in Hal's absence, had welcomed her with open arms. Hal seemed not to have told anyone about the angry words between them and the other vampires continued to swan around her in the hope of gaining favour with their notoriously volatile absentee leader. She had decided to stay out of the politics though; she was certain that Hal would have eyes and ears in London and didn't want to bring herself to their attention any more than was strictly necessary

Vampires had always been notorious gossips but she had still been amazed just how much she could find out just by attending social events. She let Johnny and Sarah think that her contact with the vampires was purely for the purposes of intelligence gathering but it was more than that. She didn't have to lie when she was with the other vampires, well not as much anyway She didn't have to lie about the blood, and all her other lies she had to tell seemed to pale in comparison to that one.

She was talking to Alistair Drake, one of your standard vampire fixers and exceedingly well connected. She had lost interest in the conversation a few minutes beforehand when he had gone off on a tedious diatribe about the fact he hadn't received an expected promotion.

'It's a dog that's doing it.'

That got her attention.

'What's a dog?'

'The mysterious assassin who's taking it upon themselves to rid the city of vampires since Hal left.'

'What? That's still going on? She didn't need to fake the shock on her face. Johnny had promised he'd stopped hunting weeks ago. Could it be someone else? Another vengeful werewolf? _Unlikely, _she thought to herself. Although Hal had earned the hatred of countless dogs, mostly he had killed them too. Realistically, she would be more surprised if it turned out not to be Johnny. _God, how could he be so stupid?_

'What makes you think it's a dog?' she asked shakily

'Well for one thing, I can hardly imagine a human having much of a success rate against us.' He laughed. 'Can you? Also, I found Bentley's clothing covered in dust in the street a few days back, knelt down to pick them up and burnt myself on some damn werewolf blood that was drying on the cobbles.'

'What makes you think it's just one of them?'

'This is London, it's a civilised place. The streets are hardly overrun with werewolves. We're not living in Scotland for god's sake.'

She laughed at the joke. It was expected after all. Drake got notoriously angry when you didn't laugh at one of his jokes. He'd once slaughtered an entire tavern after a joke had failed to hit its intended mark. Hal had had a nightmare trying to cover that one up.

'We've have some dogs brought down from up north, remind them who their masters are. London will not be brought to halt due to a fucking werewolf. The full moon's approaching and we're going to host the dog fight to end all dog fights. Even Lord Hal would be impressed.'

'I look forward to it.' She thanked god that her hands were resting on the table, hopefully he wouldn't notice that they were shaking.

* * *

He was roused by a knock at his door. The bright sunlight made him squint as he opened his eyes, he must have slept in. As he tried to sit, he was surprised to find there was a dead weight pinning him to the bed. The dead weight, he remembered as his eyes grew accustomed to the bright was the body of a girl who had been gifted to him by one of Snow's aides. A gesture of thanks for a job well done. He'd been receiving a lot of those recently. This one had been the darling daughter of a French aristocrat who had fallen foul of Snow. She had been a reward for Hal's successful handling of an anti-vampire movement led by an alliance of werewolves and holy men. Snow had been testing him in the weeks since his arrival; giving him tasks with increasing levels of responsibility. He had excelled at every one and this one in particular had been a resounding success.

A travelling pack of werewolves, realising their proximity to a large community of vampires, had taken refuge in a nearby monastery. The monks there had harboured concerns about the inhabitants of Snow's chateau and the surrounding hamlet for quite some time and their suspicions had been confirmed by the wolves' arrival. The two groups had begun to combine their resources against the vampires, sending out parties armed with bibles, crosses, holy water and wolf blood. Their arsenal posed no threat to Snow and the other Old Ones of course, but the casualty rate amongst the less powerful vampires had risen to what Wyndham had described as 'unacceptable levels.' Hal had been called in front of Snow and asked to 'deal with it', and he had done so with pleasure.

It had been simple really. Yesterday evening he'd sent a band of easily replaceable new recruits out to slaughter a nearby homestead after making sure that the dogs had received prior intelligence of the attack. In their attempt to protect the villagers, they had left the monks alone in the monastery, believing them to be safe within its sanctified walls. They never suspected that there was more than one attack planned that night. The monks had sat clustered in their sanctuary protected only by their prayers and iconography. They were so busy cowering in their cells praying for the dogs' safe and victorious return that they didn't hear Hal and his men blockading all the exits. They didn't even realise they were under siege until the vampires started to throw torches over the walls and through the windows. By the time the sun had set, the men's agonised screams had finally begun to peter out and the building was burning fiercely, lighting up the surrounding valley like a bonfire on Guy Fawkes Night.

The dogs had fared no better. The vampires had been waiting for them at the outskirts of the village and had ambushed them wearing protective gloves and helmets to shield their skin from the toxic blood. A couple of the dogs had been taken alive; a memento for Mr Snow. There had been a few casualties on the vampire side too, but that hardly mattered. What was the point in having foot soldiers if they weren't expendable?

The knocking sounded again. Hal pushed himself so that he was seated in his bed and with a jerk of his leg sent the body tumbling to the floor where it came to a rest, looking up at him with a wide eyed stare. The previous night was a swirling blur in his mind, but by the state of the corpse, he could safely assume it had been a good one. He kicked the body out of his way with his foot and then proceeded to search the floor for his breeches, being careful to avoid tripping over the clothing that was scattered across the floor. _Another sign of a good night. _Once he had slipped them on, he made his way to the door. He wondered who on earth would be calling him at this hour? _It was hardly proper_, he muttered irritably to himself. Having resolved to maintain a mask of civility, he opened the door.

'Mr Yorke.'

His face fell as he saw the woman standing beyond the threshold. Of all the people he wanted to see today, on what should be a day of celebration at his victory, she was at the bottom of the list. The white haired woman nodded at him in greeting.

'My Lady.' He greeted as he swooped into an exaggerated bow. 'You seem to be making a habit of finding me at a disadvantage.' He hadn't seen her since he had bid her adieu the night when he had failed to kill that girl a couple of weeks beforehand, just after he'd arrived. He had been beginning to hope that she wasn't coming back. Things were going well for him here. He didn't want her to swoop in and ruin it all.

'Well if you will insist on greeting visitors in such a state of undress…' she trailed off as she surveyed his underdressed form. She looked beyond him to the body on the floor beside his bed and raised her eyebrows inquisitively. 'You've not been suffering from any performance related issues recently I take it then?

'I'm fine.' He responded curtly. 'Though I was rather enjoying a good sleep. Do you have a pressing matter that requires my attention?' he let his gaze fall to her chest as he spoke, he was still ever so slightly blood drunk and feeling bold.

'You know Hal, I might be a little more receptive to your propositions if you didn't insist on making them whilst you're covered in someone else's dried blood.'

'You're not squeamish are you my lady? I might suggest choosing other company if that is the case…'

'I've been accused of many things in my time, but you're the first to accuse me of being squeamish. I merely believe that cleanliness is an underrated virtue.'

He stepped aside allowing her to enter the room and closed the door behind her. 'As much as I'd be flattered if your purpose here was purely flirtatious, we both know that that is not the case. What is that you want, my lady?'

She casually stepped over the body and took a seat on the chair beside his bed, back straight as a rod and hands folded neatly on her lap. 'I was curious to see how you were getting on. It's not easy for a newcomer here.'

'Well, as I'm sure you've heard, I've been getting along very well.'

'Outwardly yes.' She agreed. 'But the man I helped back to his bed that night was clearly very haunted by something. You're honestly telling me that's all gone?'

'This is rather a serious topic for so early in the day,' he deflected. 'May I remind you of the hour my lady?'

'It's almost midday Hal.'

'Ah.' He raised his brow, 'is that so? Hmm.'

'I'm serious Hal. You're being given a great deal of responsibility here and we need to be certain that we can rely on you.'

'You're here to speak on behalf of more than just yourself?'

'I speak only for myself. But I don't want to see you causing problems for us here because of your skittishness.'

'I'm fine.' He said curtly.

'So, no pesky werewolves plaguing your conscience then?'

Hal supressed a sigh_. _'No. Though I did have about ten of them killed yesterday.' He smirked.

'Feeling the need to compensate for something?'

'Just doing as I'm required my lady.'

'Still, you should be cautious. Snow has ways of finding things out.'

He stepped forwards so that he was towering over her. 'And I have ways of keeping things quiet.'

She pushed herself to her feet so that she was standing level with him. 'I do hope that wasn't a threat Hal. I don't take well to threats. This isn't London. Your word is not the law here.' She locked eyes with him as though she was daring him to try something. To his surprise Hal was the first to stand down. The woman smiled in satisfaction.

'Well at least we've got that out of the way. I'm not trying to trip you up Hal. Believe it or not, I think you could be an asset here. But if you keep denying your past, it will never leave you alone.'

Hal took a seat on his bed. 'And what do you know of it?'

'I fell for one of them once.' She said softly, taking a seat beside him on the blood soaked sheets.

'What, a wolf?'

'Oh dear lord no.' her mouth twisted with distaste at the thought. 'A man.'

'And what happened?'

'I killed him.' She saw his frown and laughed. 'I never said it was a long story. It was quite simple really. The day came, as I knew it would, when I loved the idea of his blood more than I loved him. It happens to all of us Hal. We get over it, as you will. But I understand how they can get under your skin. What happened to the wolf in the end?'

The question caught him off guard. He gave her a searing look.

'Sorry, I thought we were sharing now.' She smiled sweetly

'No. Sharing would imply that we were exchanging facts about ourselves. Instead you probe me for information whilst giving me the bare minimum in return. I still know almost nothing about you, whilst you know everything about me. Why do you want to know all this?

'Is it so hard to believe that I'm merely interested? If you haven't noticed, the company we keep around here is rather fusty. You're my entertainment.'

He snaked an arm around her waist. 'I can think of more entertaining things we could be doing.'

She calmly removed the offending arm from around her. 'You really don't give up do you?'

'Where would be the fun in that?' he asked playfully.

'Do you know what I think?' a smile was forming on her lips, and not a pleasant one. 'I think that the reason you're so unwilling to tell me _anything _about this wolf means that she's still alive somewhere.' She stood up and smoothed down her skirts. 'And I think that part of you wants to protect her.'

'You clearly have a very active imagination, my lady.' He stood up and showed her to the door.

'Just be careful Hal. Snow will require everything from you. You'd do well to remember that.'


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters from the TV series obviously belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC_

_**Author's note:**__Reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

* * *

As Johnny turned around the corner to the house he brushed his hands down his jacket to wipe away any tell-tale ash that might have settled there. Next he straightened out his powdered wig using one of his neighbour's windows as a mirror. He noticed a spec of blood at the corner of his mouth and dabbed it away with a silk handkerchief. _Back to normal._ Finally he carefully placed his stake into the leaves of the bush, taking care that it didn't stick out and alert his friends to its presence. Satisfied that his transformation from vampire slayer to respectable lawyer complete, he took his key from his pocket and turned it in the lock.

He stepped carefully over the threshold, holding his breath as he gently pushed the door shut. He didn't want to wake Sarah or Emilia. He needn't have worried. Emilia sat at the desk in the hallway and Sarah was sitting at the foot of the stairs, arms wrapped around her knees and eyes wet with tears. They had clearly waited up for him.

The vampire stood up to greet him. 'I just came from having a very interesting conversation. A werewolf has been going round assassinating vampires. Isn't that interesting?' She looked at him pointedly. 'I don't suppose that you would happen to know anything about it would you?'

'Perhaps this is better discussed in the morning.' He suggested in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Emilia ignored him. 'So were ever you planning on telling us about your spree of murders or were you just hoping that we wouldn't find out?'

'I was. I was just waiting for the right time.'

'And what would be the right time? When they're hammering at our front door?'

He glanced over at Sarah who was sitting silently observing them both. He was used to angering Emilia, he seemed to be managing to do it on a daily basis recently. But he could tell from the way that Sarah was refusing to meet his eyes when he looked at her that she too was furious with him. 'It won't come to that.'

'It will. Finding you has become their top priority, they won't stop until they succeed. In case you haven't noticed, vampires don't tend to appreciate people challenging their authority.'

_At least they were finally seeing him as a threat_. 'There's no way they can trace it back to me.'

'For now, maybe. But when Hal returns do you not think that _you_, the only werewolf to come out of his captivity in one piece recently, might be his prime suspect? And it wouldn't exactly be difficult for him to trace you to this house. For god's sake Johnny this address is on your firm's records! It would take him less than a day to find this house once he suspected it was you, and then he'd realise I'm involved…'

'Then we need to find somewhere else.' Sarah turned to Emilia. 'You must have more places like this this.' She added hopefully.

'Not that Hal doesn't know about.'

'Then what do we do?'

'Lie low,' Emilia's eyes met his. 'Try not to do anything stupid until I find us somewhere else to stay. The full moon's only two days away. The vampires who aren't at the Dog Fight will be out looking for any werewolves in London's parks. We should try and find some cellars for you both to transform in. Keep you both out of harm's way.'

'They're holding another Dog Fight?'

'They want to show the werewolves where the power lies. I can't think why, can you?' Asked Emilia, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'You see, what you're doing, it's not just yourself who you're putting at risk. Other innocent people will die because of it.'

'What if we could stop it all?'

'What are you suggesting?' Sarah asked cautiously.

'Emilia, you know where they hold the Dog Fights right?'

'I'm not sure if I like where you're going with this.'

'What kind of building is it?'

'An old warehouse in the docks. Where are you going with this?'

He was amazed the thought hadn't occurred to him earlier. It was perfect really. 'I have a client.' He began. 'He imports black powder for use in the mining industry. I've known him since school, and I recently helped him avoid a huge duty charge on one of his imports. I think it would be safe to say that he owes me…'

'Black powder? Isn't that an explosive?' Sarah asked.

'You want to blow up the Dog Fight? That's actually ridiculous. For one, in case it escaped your attention, that's the night that you transform into a bloody wolf! And before you even suggest it, no. I won't do it for you. Pre-meditated murder is not the answer.'

'That's a bit rich coming from you don't you think?' he snarled at Emilia

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'You've been a vampire for more than a decade. You're not really in a position to lecture anyone else about premeditated murder. Especially given your close relationship with that monster. Don't you try to play the innocent here Emilia.'

Sarah stood up, 'This is going nowhere.' She said tiredly. 'Perhaps we should just call it a night before someone says something they regret.' Her eyes flicked between the pair of them. 'If we keep fighting amongst ourselves we don't stand a chance.'

Johnny watched her as she retreated up the stairs.

'Can you really not just let this go? Haven't you done enough?' Emilia pleaded once Sarah was out of sight.

He scrunched up his face in disgust. 'How can you even say that? After everything he did to me? You think I can just walk away from that?'

'What about what he did to me? I would have loved to have suffered for a short a time as your brother did. Harry barely even cared that he existed. He never paid him attention, just left him in that cellar to rot between his fights. I had his full attention Johnny. Do you know what that means? You think you're the only one here who's suffered?'

'Emilia, please…'

'No.' she slammed her hand down hard on the cabinet. 'You need to listen to me. You think you're tough, that you're some big brave warrior. You're just a boy who's hurting. And he will use that pain against you. If he wins, if he kills you, you won't have died in some glorious battle. You'll just be another dead werewolf.'

He dropped his head down, gazing at the floor as he let her words wash over him. He looked back up at her. 'And if I win, if I kill _him, _then I can live my life. And you...' He grasped hold of her hands. 'You'll be free from him.'

'I don't need you to save me Johnny. Please don't insult my intelligence by pretending this is about anyone but yourself.' She tried to pull her hands free from his but he held onto them tightly. 'Let me go, Johnny.' He didn't loosen his grip. 'I said. Let. Me. Go.'

He ignored her and pushed her back against the bannister. 'You don't get to tell me what to do.'

'Look at what you're becoming Johnny. You're violent, controlling and I think you're actually starting to enjoy all of this. You say you hate Hal, but you're on your way to becoming the spitting image of him.' She kneed him hard in the groin making him fold forwards and release her hands. She slapped him around the cheek. 'Is this really the man you want to be?'

Finally her words struck a chord in him and it suddenly dawned on him what he had just done. 'I'm so sorry' he murmured. 'Emilia I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.' And with that he hurried out of the door and back into the night.

* * *

He was a little surprised when she approached him again at dinner the next evening. He eyed her mistrustfully as he helped himself to a glass of freshly poured blood. She pushed her way through the gathered vampires and come to stand beside him.

'I thought I should offer an apology for my recent inquisitions regarding your past.'

Hal raised a skeptical brow. 'Go on.'

'I may have been overzealous in my interest.'

She didn't sound like she was used to apologising. Her eyes kept darting between his face and the floor and her words were stiff and well-practised. This whole conversation was clearly making her rather uncomfortable and Hal was enjoying every second.

'Perhaps allowing me the knowledge of your name would be a good starting point for our renewed friendship.'

'I had rather expected you to enquire about me elsewhere Hal. It would not have been difficult for you to learn my name in that manner.'

'You have me in rather a compromising position my Lady, even in light of your apology. It would be disturbingly simple for you to raise some questions which would be very difficult for me to answer. As such, I thought it unwise to displease you.'

She nodded in approval. 'You're a sensible boy aren't you? And here I was thinking that your mind was guided only by a certain appendage.' She flicked hear eyes down to his groin. 'Ana' she dipped into a curtsey. My name is Ana.'

Hal bowed in response. 'Well Ana, it is a pleasure to be finally granted a proper introduction.'

'Snow has asked me to deal with an innkeeper who fell back on an agreement Snow had made with him to supply us with travellers on occasion. I don't suppose you would care to join me? A lady alone on the road at night could attract unwelcome attention.'

That wasn't her real reason for asking, he was sure of it. But his curiosity got the better of him, as often was the case, and he found himself agreeing to accompany her. In spite of finally learning her name, Ana remained an enigma to him. One that he was finding himself very keen to solve.

The inn was less than an hour's ride on horseback and they were greeted by the innkeeper who instantly recognised Hal and Ana for what they were and sheltered in what he clearly hoped was a safe place behind the bar brandishing a large crucifix and spouting poisonous biblical verse. Although the word of God no longer caused Hal unbearable agony, it still stung a little. He unsheathed his knife and threw it hard at the innkeeper. The knife caught the man right in the throat rendering any speech impossible.

'Impressive aim.' He heard Ana compliment from across the room as she bolted the door shut behind her.

To Hal's disappointment there were very few guests at the inn that day. Just a few passing mercenaries by the look of them. A pity, he had been so looking forward to a good old fashioned massacre. But no matter, this would have to do.

The men fought back admirably, but ultimately their efforts were futile and Hal had laid waste to four of them in less than ten minutes. Deciding that he'd had his fill for now, he settled back against the door and admired Ana's work. She was obviously an experienced fighter and was dodging and deflecting every blow with ease. She had already killed one of the men and was currently fighting off the remaining two. Hal contemplated diving in to help her, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do after all. But she seemed to be handling herself well and besides, he was enjoying watching her far more than was probably appropriate. Finally she managed to gain the upper hand and wrestled one the men's daggers away from him, twisting it back on him and thrusting it into his chest. She pulled the dagger free and spun around to face the last man standing. She pushed it down hard into his upper thigh and he toppled to the floor. Hal watched as she knelt down beside him and trailed her fingers through the blood gushing from her victim's wounded leg. In one move she had straddled the man and dug her teeth into his jugular. The pair would have looked rather intimate were it not for all the broken flesh and blood

'Alright boys. Who's getting the first round in then?'

Neither of the vampires had heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. They had been too absorbed in the carnage. Now he had their attention. And judging by the horrified look on the man's face, they had his too.

His face fell as he registered the blood spattered across Ana and Hal's clothing. 'What the fuck?' he managed to choke out.

'Well, well well…' Hal began to advance on him. 'You've just missed our little party.' He grinned at the man who was standing slack jawed, terror rooting him to the spot. His eyes shifted between the two vampires and the broken bodies of his friends littering the floor. In his shock appeared to have completely forgotten about the sizeable sword sheathed by his side.

Hal leapt forwards at the man who finally seemed to regain control of his body and swiftly unsheathed the weapon, swinging at Hal who barely manage to dodge out of the blade's way before it struck him.

Hal went to grab his own knife from its sheath then remembered that he'd left it embedded in the innkeeper's neck. _Shit_. The man took another swing at him, Hal had to admire his spirit. He was putting up quite a good fight for someone who had just been confronted with a room full of his friend's corpses. He ducked out of the way of another blow that came worryingly close to striking his neck. He scanned the bar for a suitable weapon. He gestured to Ana to throw him her dagger but she made no move to help him, he assumed that she was exacting her revenge on him for not helping her out in the previous fight. _Bloody woman._ His eyes finally settled on poker by the fireplace which he grabbed and began to swing at his opponent in earnest. He finally managed to strike a blow and smelled the sweet tang of the man's blood.

He blinked and manifested, baring his fangs at the man as he hissed. His opponent backed away as he realised that the man he had been fighting wasn't human. He kept swinging his blade at Hal, but the terror had clouded his mind making his movements sloppy. Hal had the upper hand now and wanted to bring the fight to a swift conclusion. He cornered the man, jabbing the poker forwards towards him, forcing him against the wall. The poker's tip hit soft flesh and he lunged forwards pushing his weapon into the man's abdomen. He let go of the poker letting the man slump to his knees. To his surprise, the man somehow found a last burst of strength and jabbed his sword savagely into Hal's thigh.

The man actually had the cheek to chuckle as Hal's leg buckled under him. 'Got you, you bastard.'

Honestly Hal was rather impressed, if not slightly irritated. 'I think you could be of use to me.' He informed the dying man. 'I could make you like me.'

'Yeah?' The man gave a painful sounding cough which stained his lips red with flecks of blood . 'And what's that that then?'

'A vampire.' He grinned as he saw the man's disbelieving expression. 'You'll have eternal life, money and any woman you desire will be yours for the taking.'

Despite his stricken state, the man managed a laugh. 'You can offer me all that? What are you, the bloody saviour?'

'I've been called a lot of things, but never that.' Hal lifted his wrist to his lips and pierced it with his fangs then held it to the other man's lips. 'You need to drink.' He explained.

After a brief struggle the man complied and accepted the gift. Once he had had enough, Hal withdrew his wrist and took hold of the man's sword which had fallen to the floor. He thrust it into the man's belly beside where the poker was still embedded and pushed it upwards, twisting it as it went, causing the man to howl in agony before falling silent as the what remained of his mortal life shuffled off elsewhere.

'That was for stabbing me.' Hal explained to the body as he climbed back to his feet, being careful not to put too much weight on his wounded leg.

'Why him? 'Were you feeling nostalgic? Ana asked from over his shoulder. 'You were a mercenary too were you not?'

'I just happen to believe that mercenaries make very good vampires. You saw that fight, he clearly had potential. Must you insist on making everything I do into a statement about my past?'

'But Hal,' she rested her hand on his shoulder, 'you make it so very easy.'

'What was your human life like then?' Hal attempted to move the conversation away from himself. 'It seems only fair that you share something about yourself with me.'

'I'm afraid there's not an awful lot I can tell you about my human life; I've told so many different versions of it that I must confess I forget what the truth really is. I had children, of that I'm certain. So I suppose there must have been a husband too. It's all so very vague now. I can't picture their faces.'

He nodded but didn't believe her. Even if the duration of your human life paled in comparison to that of your life as a vampire, it still left its mark. There were some things that you just couldn't forget.

'And what about you Hal?' she smiled.

'I'm sure there's very little that you don't already know my Lady. I was born in a brothel to one of the whores there, though I never knew which one. Once they were all dead I ran away to sea to become a mercenary and eventually ended in up a forest with a lance in my belly.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'It's hardly an unusual story.'

He didn't like to credit his short human life credit for his current position. Granted, if he hadn't led such a wretched existence, he didn't know that he would have parted with his soul so willingly. But that was as far is it went. The truth was, that when he thought back to his memories of a human life it was like watching a play through a thick wall of fog. He could make out the general storyline, but the details were lost. When he had stopped drinking, the details had become clearer; he felt the losses and disappointments of that human boy more keenly. But not now. Now he saw little point in reflecting beyond revelling in how far he'd come since then.

Ana walked over to where Hal's new recruit was propped up dead against the wall. 'If you want to be an Old One, you really should be more discerning of who you recruit. They don't recruit lightly. It's tradition.'

'I've never really had any interest in upholding traditions, in case you hadn't already noticed.'

'All the same, you can tell a lot about someone by their recruits. You'd do well to keep a close eye on yours, keep them out of mischief. Especially if you're going to go around recruiting any old ruffian you find on the road.' She gave the body a gentle kick. 'It'll be a while before he wakes I expect, and I don't particularly want to have to carry a dead weight home with us.' Ana gave Hal the most genuine smile he'd seen from her yet, 'It would seem we have a little time to kill.'

Hal thought he could see where she was going with this, after all blood was a powerful aphrodisiac. It seemed a little too good to be true though and he thought that perhaps the blood was just making him overly optimistic. 'And how exactly do you suggest we entertain ourselves?'

She placed a hand on his chest and playfully trailed it down to the fastening on his breeches. 'I'm sure we can think of something.'

* * *

His cheek was still stinging from the slap. She was bloody strong for someone so small. _One of the perks of being a vampire,_ he supposed.

Emilia was right, he knew that. He found the violence intoxicating. Plunging a stake into a vampire's heart made him feel more powerful than he had ever thought possible. There, he'd admitted it. He could tell himself that all he wanted was justice for his brother, that this was a noble fight. But that would be a lie. It was vengeance he wanted. Bloody, brutal vengeance. He would never win this fight by being a good man. That had become painfully clear. If he'd learnt anything from his dealings with vampires it was that they crushed good people like insects under foot.

He hadn't known where he was going when he left the house, he'd just let his feet carry him. He'd formed the plan as he stood watching some street children keeping themselves warm around a fire. He'd given them a few coins and his coat in return for them allowing him to take away a lit torch. Thankfully the cold night meant that the streets were virtually empty of anyone who might question what he was doing carrying around an open flame. If his estimation was correct, he was only about five minutes' walk from the vampires' base of operations in London. Even though Hal was in France. He could still do them a great deal of harm. Maybe even delay the imminent dog fight.

He hid around the corner a few metres away from the entrance trying to keep his torch out of sight. The front door was guarded but wide open. The current leader obviously wasn't as fastidious about his security arrangements as Hal had been. He squinted at the guards, trying to distinguish their faces in the darkness. They didn't look familiar. Hopefully that meant they were relatively young and would make for easy prey. He stalked up to the doorway and swiped at the guards with his torch, they hadn't been paying attention to their watch and within moments they were both alight.

There was music and laughter coming from upstairs, it sounded like a party was going on. _Perfect._ The celebrations upstairs drowned out the guards' screams. He hung back for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would come to see what the commotion was. When he was certain that he wouldn't be disturbed he made his way systematically through the ground floor rooms setting light to all the soft furnishings, he couldn't help but smile as the fire began to tear through the ornate rooms. Once he was satisfied with the fire's ferocity he made his way quickly out into the street, knocking over gaslights and candles as he hurried through the halls.

He made it out into the street just as the heat from the flames was becoming unbearable. He stood and watched for a while, listened as the laughter from the party turned into shrieks.

* * *

Ana hadn't disappointed. She had been right that night they first met, she wasn't like any other woman he'd been with. They had come to a rest besides the fire in a sweaty tangle of limbs and she was currently laying a trail of kisses down his neck giving him a little nip when she came to the vein. Hal glanced over at his new recruit. He was still out cold, but he was rather happy to let him take his time to wake up, he'd rather not be interrupted right now.

'I don't see why you're so reluctant to tell me about your little dog. We both know that I could do a great deal of damage to your reputation, even with only the snippets you've already told me. I don't see the harm in telling me everything, satisfy my curiosity.'

He huffed in exasperation. 'This again? So basically you're saying that because I've already handed you enough rope to hang me with, I might as well give you even more?'

'A drop is a drop Hal. It hardly matters how long the length of rope is if you're going to die at the end of it anyway. You've got nothing to lose by telling me the whole story.' She rolled away from him onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

'I think your logic is a little flawed there.' He planted a kiss on her forehead. 'If the werewolf were a part of my distant past it would damage my reputation far less than were she a recent folly.' He realised his error as soon as he had spoken. Ana's lips widened into an unpleasant smile.

'Nothing like a bit blood to loosen the tongue is there Hal? So she is recent then? I suspected as much, but thank you for the confirmation. Tell me, does she still live?'

'I have no idea.' _At least that was the truth,_ 'When I left London she was still alive, but she's a female werewolf alone in the city, it hardly sounds like a story that has a happy ending does it?' He didn't think it would be wise to admit that he had left Sarah with resources to build herself a new life.

'Ah.' Said Ana triumphantly. 'So would I be correct to surmise that you spent your mysterious missing decade playing happy families with a werewolf?' She took his silence as confirmation. 'Oh Hal, you do like to live dangerously don't you?'


	26. Chapter 26

_As always reviews and comments are very welcome and always appreciated!_

* * *

'Why do I get the distinct impression that you're trying to make me dig my own grave?' In one swift moved he took hold of her wrists and roughly pinned them to the floor above her head.

Ana, to his irritation, was completely unfased by the show of dominance and allowed an infuriating laugh to escape her throat. 'I hardly think you needed any encouragement for that. You seem to be doing a fine job by yourself.' A look of panic must have flashed across Hal's face as she quickly lifted her head to plant a reassuring peck on his lips. 'Don't worry Hal, your dirty little secret is safe with me. We vampires all have our proclivities. Yours are just a little more perverse than some. I'm just trying to understand you. From where I'm standing you're a big bunch of contradictions. It's all rather confusing.'

'So what happened to apologising for your _overzealous interest_?'

'It turns out that being apologetic gets dull surprisingly quickly.' She reached up to kiss him again. 'Or perhaps you just bring out my inquisitive side.'

'I can assure you Ana, the strange company I've kept in the past is by far the least interesting thing about me.' He dipped his mouth down to graze her neck. 'I could show you things that would be far more…stimulating for you.' He finally released his grip on her wrists and trailed his hands down her body.

She laughed again, a little breathless this time. 'Christ Hal, you're like a dog in heat.'

They were interrupted by a groan from the other side of the room. _Of course, the newly recruited vampire. _In the bloody haze, his presence had completely slipped from Hal's mind. He smarted at the disturbance, arousal was beginning to course through him again and he was annoyed to be denied an outlet for it.

'Finally.' Commented Ana. 'I was beginning to think I might have to indulge you in another rough and tumble.'

Hal rolled off her and began the search for his breeches which had landed on a nearby table. 'You say that like it would have been a bad thing.'

Ana was propping herself up on her elbows and had made no attempt to cover herself. 'I've had better. You were a little too selfish if I'm honest, but that was hardly a surprise.'

Hal decided it wasn't worth justifying that with a response and proceeded to pull his breeches on, gritting his teeth as the fabric chaffed against the stab wound he'd received earlier. He'd make the new vampire pay for that one. He made his way across the room and stood over the man propped up against the wall whose eyes were blinking frenetically, switching between brown and black.

'Get up.'

'What did you to me?' The recruit was still a little dazed. It was to be expected really. One's own death and rebirth did have a tendency to be a little disorienting.

'I said, get up.' It was best to instil discipline in a new recruit right from the start, that was something he'd learnt from experience. He hadn't done it with Emilia, and well, look how that turned out. He bent down to pick up the sword from the floor and held its tip to the new vampire's throat and finally the vampire stood.

'Tell me your name.'

'Fergus. Who the fuck are you?' The new recruit's eyes lit up as they fell on Ana, who was now sitting up against one of the tables. '

'You can call me Lord Harry, you will do as I say. And that's Ana.' He said nodding in her direction. 'I suggest you show her some respect and direct your eyes elsewhere. She's not someone that you want to anger.' Fergus obeyed without complaint. _Not completely stupid then. _

Fergus's face fell into an expression of horror, the memories of what had happened must have returned to him. 'You're not human.'

'And neither are you. Not anymore anyway. You're far better than that now.'

'So what you said before…' Fergus's memories were obviously creeping back, 'that you're a vampire?'

'And now you're one too. Welcome to the family.'

Fergus's brows knitted into a frown 'Well bugger me.'

They were interrupted by Ana who was currently in the process of pulling her undergarments back on. 'It's time we move I think. It'll be morning soon. We don't want to have to deal with the locals.'

'Quite right.' He turned back to Fergus, 'There's two horses in the stable, prepare them for riding and take one from the paddock for yourself.'

'You promised me women, riches and eternal life. Not bloody servitude.' Fergus huffed.

'I'd advise you to watch your tongue.' He patted Fergus on the shoulder. 'You've got all the time in the world for women and riches now. Come, you must be hungry'

* * *

She had never expected her life to be easy. She had discarded her dreams of fairy tales and happy endings at around the time her mother died. So it wasn't as though she could claim disappointment at the way things had turned out. In fact, all things considered, things could be a lot worse. She had a solid roof over her head in a lovely house and a reasonable source of income. But a nice house and job didn't even begin to make up for Rebecca's death or her the fact that her former best friend had become what seemed like another man entirely.

She tried not to think about Hal. She had always known that there was a risk this might happen, but she had hoped that he wouldn't let it, that he would be stronger than that. It had turned out that her faith in him had been severely misplaced and now the ever present threat of his return felt like a sword hanging over her. The fact that Johnny now seemed intent on painting a target on their door just felt like another nail in the coffin. No amount of optimism could drown out the swelling anxiety that was currently threatening to overwhelm every part of her.

She could feel the wolf beginning to stir, getting ready to burst forth. It wasn't a bad feeling, quite the opposite actually. Its presence was comforting, it made her feel stronger. Right now she could feel it pacing inside her, angry that it hadn't had chance to run free at the last full moon. It didn't appreciate being caged. Sarah had been secretly hoping that she would be able to transform in one of London's parks this time, but it looked as though Johnny's nocturnal activities had put paid to that idea.

Her work at the shop provided her with a welcome escape. When she was here, she could pretend she lived in the normal world with it all its wonderful mundanities. She couldn't help feeling a little jealous of the customer standing before her whose worries seemed to be restricted to whether or not her dresses were of the current fashion and if she was getting enough attention from her suitor. _Such a hard life you must lead, _she thought, nodding sympathetically while the woman agonised over whether this particular shade of burgundy was appropriate for the time of year and if it brought out the colour of her eyes.

Both Emilia and Johnny were already out when Sarah had awoken. She had heard Johnny storming out of the house shortly after she had gone to bed and she suspected he hadn't returned. That worried her, but then, Johnny always worried her.

She glanced up at the customer who was now rambling on about some upcoming winter ball. Sarah wished she would just get on with it and buy the bloody dress. After what seemed like an age, the woman finally decided that that particular shade of burgundy silk _was_ what she wanted and handed Sarah the money. Finally she was left in peace and went to the back room to put away a new line of fabrics which had just been delivered.

She was interrupted by the bell ringing as the shop door swung open. She steeled herself for another tedious customer, then she caught his scent. She had no idea why he'd be here. It was a Wednesday, _surely he should be at work._ She hurried back out onto the shop floor to find Johnny standing in the doorway looking more like a vagrant than the immaculately smart man she had become accustomed to. Judging by the thick layer of dirt coating his clothing, he'd spent the night on the street. His wig, which currently resembled a bird's nest rather than a hair piece, suggested the same. He sloppily collapsed into one of the chairs outside the fitting area. She'd have to clean that once he left. Hal's obsession with cleanliness had obviously rubbed off on her.

'I think I've done something really stupid'

She calmly walked to the door, turned the sign to 'closed' and then pulled up a chair opposite him. 'What did you do?'

'I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help myself.'

She took a deep breath, suddenly scared at what he might admit. 'Johnny, you need to tell me what you did.'

'I burnt it down. The vampire's main office.'

_Shit. _She hadn't been expecting _that._ Her stomach lurched and she thought she was going to throw up. _This'll be the death of us… _She took a deep breath to prevent herself from letting the stream of profanities whirring in her mind from bursting from her lips. Shouting wouldn't help anyone, no matter how tempting it was.

'Did you leave any traces that could lead them to you? She asked finally.

He shook his head. 'But if they're already looking for a werewolf….'

Her calm demeanour finally evaporated. 'What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get us all killed?'

'They were murderers. They deserved what they got.'

'So what does that make you then?'

'I'm not like them.'

'Not yet maybe, but you're well on your way. I lost Hal to all that, I don't want to lose you as well. We can still walk away from this alive. Go to a quiet provincial town, live in peace.'

'I thought you wanted to stay here.'

'I just don't want to be alone. I don't want to have to lie to _everyone _around me. If you were there, we could help each other through it.'

He simply shook his head. 'I can't do it Sarah. I know I should, but I just can't. Not while men like Yorke still are still roaming the streets.'

'There will always be men like him Johnny.' She said tiredly. They had reached a stalemate. They always did in these kinds of conversation. It was like talking to a stone wall 'What in god's name possessed you to do it?'

He hunched his shoulders forward and then let them drop. 'I just felt so helpless and I hated it. I hate that we have to live in hiding because of _them _whilst they sit in their mansions treating our kin worse than animals. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I walked just past that building and saw an opportunity.'

She wasn't sure that she trusted he was telling the truth but she didn't see that interrogating him about the details would do anyone any good.

'The death of half their men might weaken them, give us chance to find somewhere safe.' Johnny sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as her. 'If they've got no leadership they won't be organised.'

She felt the strength drain from her body and slumped forwards in her chair like a rag doll. 'They're going to come after you with everything they've got, you know that don't you.'

'Then we'll have to make sure we're ready for them.'

* * *

The smoke was still curling up in pale wisps in the frigid morning air when Emilia arrived at what had, until the previous evening, been the vampires' London stronghold. All that remained of it now was a burnt out shell. As she walked closer to the building, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the acrid fumes. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a red eyed Alistair Drake, the vampire that had alerted her to Johnny's activities.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. 'Bloody awful isn't it. Ellie was in there when it happened. I couldn't get in to her until it was too late…' he trailed off.

'Alistair, I'm so sorry.' She truly was. She had found Ellie Drake to have been very enjoyable company, a hopeless gossip and hilarious with it. 'What happened?'

Alistair made a futile attempt to wipe away the tears that were now rolling freely down his cheeks. 'They think it was intentional. Someone broke in and set the fire whilst there was a party was going on upstairs. Everyone inside was killed.'

Emilia's stomach lurched. This had Johnny's paw prints all over it. She thought she was supposed be on the side of good these days. She had spent the last few weeks feeding as little possible, and only on people she thought deserving. But while she had been trying to be better, to control her appetites, the very man who was putting the most pressure on her to resist what she was, was going around committing mass murder. _At least Hal doesn't pretend that his barbarities are for the greater good,_ said a little voice in her head that she was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore.

'So what's going to happen now?'

'We get our revenge.' Alistair's voice had hardened. 'We'd be rounding up all the bloody dogs in England if I had my way.'

'You think it was your werewolf assassin then?'

'Seems likely don't you think. It's a huge escalation though, something must have rattled him. Anyway, Parker sailed this morning, he's heading to Snow's residence. So the whole thing's in the Old One's hands now. Hopefully Hal will return to deal with it, that fucking dog will wish he'd never been born when he gets his hands on him.' He finally tore his eyes away from the smouldering wreck of the building and looked directly at Emilia. 'Ellie and I were surprised when you didn't go away with him.'

Emilia swallowed. She'd been trying not to think about her relationship with Hal too much recently. It was easier to try and see him purely as her enemy, but the truth was that she missed him. That bridge was well and truly burnt now she supposed, there was certainly no way he'd ever take her back if he knew where she'd spent the last month. 'We agreed it would be best for Harry to focus solely on business whilst he's out there,' she lied. 'I didn't want to be a distraction.'

Her answer seemed to satisfy Alistair, 'I need a drink.' He smiled weakly at Emilia, 'would you like to join?'

She shouldn't, she knew that she shouldn't. But the fact remained that if Johnny had done this, he'd crossed a line, and if it was okay for him to lash out and kill indiscrimately then why the hell was she trying so hard not to?

* * *

He had received his summons from Snow the day after he had returned from his excursion with Ana. He was to go to the Old One's private quarters. That was new. All their meetings up to now had been in the main hall where Snow held court. Today however, it would be a private audience with none of Snow's advisors and hangers on scurrying about them. Hal couldn't make up his mind whether that was good or bad. He took a breath before knocking at the old oak door and heard a voice from beyond it calling him in.

Snow didn't seem to be interested in making guests feel comfortable in his territory. Although the chateau was luxurious, its décor was undoubtedly designed to intimidate those within its walls, all imposing furniture and cold hard surfaces. This room felt a little more welcoming. The Old One was seated in a grand chair in front of a roaring fire. If it weren't for Snow's presence, the room would be almost cosy. _Well, cosy compared to the rest of the place anyway_. He could feel Snow's eyes on him as he walked across the room to him. When he was in front of the Old One he bowed. Snow nodded in approval. 'Please sit.' Hal did as he was told.

'You've shown great potential in the few weeks you've been with us. Though I must tell you that many of my colleagues disagree with my opinion. It seems they don't believe that you show your elders the respect that is due. They think you can't be trusted.'

That snippet of information came as no surprise to Hal. Word of his plot against Angus Fraser seemed to have spread quickly around Snow's court. Probably courtesy of Edgar Wyndham, Hal suspected. Wyndham hadn't paid Hal much attention since his arrival, only choosing to converse with him when business absolutely required it. He had made no secret of the fact that although he respected Hal's worth as an asset to the Old Ones, he didn't like him.

'Luckily for you,' Snow continued. 'I follow my own instincts. Besides, some of them have become a little too comfortable around here , I think a bit of a shake-up is in order. But I digress. It seems there's been some bother in London. Someone has attacked your old offices. Burnt them to the ground.'

Hal's eyes widened in surprise.

'Many of our officials were killed, including the man who was holding your position for you.'

'Do we have any idea who might have done this?'

'There are suspects. One of the survivors arrived here this morning. Apparently there's been a werewolf going around assassinating vampires. It would all sound rather comical if the dog wasn't quite so successful at it.'

Cogs were turning in Hal's head, pieces clicking into place. A picture was forming, and not one that he liked. 'And you suspect the assassin and the arsonist are the same dog?'

'It would seem likely. I would like you to go back to London for me Hal. Deal with the mess. It's not a demotion you understand, I merely think you'd be the best man for the job. You'll return here when you're done.'

'I would be honoured to go back as your representative sir.'

'It's not just that.'

Hal's blood froze. 'I don't understand.'

'I believe you have some _personal business_ over there that you need to deal with.' Snow's grin widened as Hal's smile was wiped away. It was like the air had been sucked from his lungs. 'A pretty little bitch if I've heard correctly. Mercy is a dangerous thing Hal. It's a weakness. These strings that bind you to your humanity, they'll strangle you in the end. You need to cut yourself free from them. You understand what I'm saying don't you?'

There wasn't any point denying it. Not to Snow. 'How did you know?'

'Oh Hal. I was always going to find out. You knew that from the start.'

'How?' his mouth had gone dry and seemed capable of forming only the most basic of words.

Snow didn't respond.

'Ana.' Hal answered the question for himself. _That fucking whore._ At this moment he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on that bitch and show her why Hal Yorke was not a man to be trifled with.

Snow's grin widened further revealing even more rotten teeth. 'I hear you've taken quite the shine to her.'

'She was spying on me this whole time then?'

'It was Edgar's idea. She's his progeny you see. It's nothing personal Hal. But if I'm going to take you under my wing I have to be satisfied that you won't be a liability to me.'

Hal tried to keep his voice placid, but inside he was seething. 'And now you know everything?'

'And now I know everything.'

Snow stood, implying that Hal should do the same. 'You'll set off at dawn tomorrow, I'll have someone who knows the area to accompany you. When you reach the coast there will be a ship waiting to take you back to London.' He guided Hal to the door. 'It wouldn't be wise to try to pull the wool over my eyes again Hal. As I've told before, I don't take kindly to those who disappoint me.'


End file.
